Smile for Me
by DerangedCatGirl
Summary: Bryan has a sister, a sister who shares his bleak, sad past. She cannot talk, but when help comes in the form of a redhead, how can she say anything when she can't even smile? TalaxOC, sideline KaixOC, eventually BryanxOC.
1. Silence

CHAPTER ONE: SILENCE

Bryan was being quieter than usual. Of course, Tala mused, he was always pretty silent…but still…

After knowing Bryan for a good ten years, Tala could tell when he was feeling anything aside from his usual indifference. He knew when he was annoyed, when he was angry, and when he was bloody furious, but this…

…this was different.

This was a _different_ silence. The redhead glanced at Bryan as he completed his beyblade training in the basement of Valkov Abbey, trying to tread the most peculiar expression on his stony face. Bryan looked up and caught Tala's scrutinizing gaze.

"What?" he snapped.

Tala decided not to hide what he knew.

"You seem troubled." He said abruptly.

"I'm not." Bryan replied quickly; far too quickly, Tala thought. A teasing smirk appeared on his face.

"It wouldn't be anything to do with _Annika_, would it?" he laughed.

"It's _not_ funny." Bryan growled.

Annika Yermalov was a girl at Sarov High, the local high school. She seemed to be stalking Bryan, appearing in the most random places in order to stare and giggle at him with her friends.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now shut up, Valkov." The older boy snapped, turning away, back to the dish. Tala smirked, determined to find out what it was.

"Not Annika? Is it Charlotte, Alexa? Or maybe it's Freya…no, it's Gina…" he counted Bryan's most bold fangirls off on his fingers.

"Drop it." Was the surly reply.

Tala shrugged nonchalantly, sitting down on the bench and folding his long legs in front of him.

"Come on, tell me then."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Tala paused; perhaps he should try a new tactic.

"You know Bryan," he said, his voice overly gentle, "if it's girl trouble, you can always come and tell me about it. But if it's _boy_ trouble then I'm sure I-"

Suddenly stung into action by the remark, Bryan whirled around and almost yelled,

"It's nothing to do with you Valkov! And it is _not_ boy trouble."

"Girl trouble then?"

He hesitated – just for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Tala.

"Ah. So which one?"

"Go away."

"Go on. I dare you."

"No."

"Tell."

"No."

"Bryan, if you don't, then I'll go tell Boris that you're getting involved with girls behind his back…"

Bryan stiffened, rounding on Tala with a glare. This wasn't fair. Boris had drilled into each and every one of them that emotion shouldn't get in the way of beyblading. Bryan hadn't been blading too well these past days, and if Tala told then…

But Bryan remained in a resolute silence.

"Damn it Bryan, just say who the fangirl is!" Tala said exasperatedly.

Driven to his utter limits, Bryan roared,

"She _isn't _a fangirl, Valkov!"

"Who is she then!" Tala demanded.

The boy was silent for a moment.

"My sister." He said.

Tala was silent for a whole three minutes, staring at Bryan as though he hadn't heard what he had just said.

"Excuse me?" he said finally.

"My sister." Bryan repeated as patiently as he could. "She's coming here. Tomorrow."

"But why-"

"You've gone far enough Valkov." Bryan said sharply, and Tala withdrew, dazed and shocked, though not enough to want to challenge the boy's emotional status. He didn't know what was in Bryan's past, neither did Bryan want to know what was in his.

But a _sister?_

Bryan had a _sister?_

He couldn't get over it. He hadn't heard a mention of a father, mother, brother… and now Bryan's sister was turning up tomorrow?

Tala sighed, sinking onto his bed that evening, brushing his red bangs wearily out of his ocean blue eyes.

This was way too much.


	2. Ice

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bryan, Tala, blah blah blah. Do own Bryan's sister though!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: ICE

Bryan had lain awake most of the night, thinking, remembering, _worrying._ His sister would blame him. He knew it. She would blame him for leaving her alone for so long. With a soft groan, he punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape and lay down again, restlessly shifting from time to time.

It had all started that day when he had left her alone.

_Flashback_

_It was snowing heavily again. A younger Bryan tugged on a battered coat, making sure his beyblade and launcher were in his pocket, and turning around to face his sister. He smiled._

"_I'll be back soon," he said gently. "Let's see if I can't squeeze a bit more cash out of my battles this time."_

_His sister looked at him wordlessly, but smiled back all the same, motioning with her hands for him to be careful. Bryan, practically fluent in sign language having had to deal with it ever since their parents were murdered in front of his sister's eyes, nodded._

"_Don't worry. Have something hot when I get back!"_

_And he went out of the door, tugging it shut behind him._

_It had always been like this; every minute of spare time he went into the park or the square, beyblading for money, making people pay a small sum if they lost, with the lure that if they won he would pay them. It was a good deal, but Bryan never lost._

_Until that day._

_Bryan couldn't believe it when it happened. One moment his beyblade was in the dish… the next moment it was in his hand._

"_But how…" his face creased, and his heart plummeted. His sister would be disappointed. "I don't believe it." He whispered. Then, steeling himself to speak, he looked at the stranger in front of him. "How much do I owe you?"_

"_Nothing." He said. He smiled, bright blue eyes twinkling. "But you're a good blader. Come with me. I'll teach you things you'd never learn on your own, and with these methods you'll be a millionaire in no time!"_

_Completely unawares as to where this would be going, Bryan followed him. Followed him, and never returned home to his waiting sister, Liliana._

_End Flashback_

Bryan growled as he dozed, remembering that stranger. It had been Tala. Tala who had dangled that irresistible bait in front of his face, Tala who brought him here, to Valkov Abbey… but it had also been Tala who had been his friend and companion, Tala who carried his secret messages back to his sister when he found out he wasn't allowed to leave the grounds.

Those messages had never been answered.

Liliana would never understand exactly why he had left her.

She would never forgive him.

-----

Bryan was grumpy when he woke up the following morning, and heavy-eyed from bad sleep. Tala's bright 'good morning' seemed a mockery to him, and didn't reply. He kept surreptitiously glancing at his watch, waiting…waiting…

-----

When the summons for Bryan came, he had worn himself out worrying and mentally arguing. Tala accompanied him down to the lobby where his sister would be waiting. For once, the redhead had the sense to keep his mouth closed.

They descended the staircase to where the figure garbed in a black coat was waiting, her back to them.

There was a silence as the boys stopped a metre away from her.

"Liliana?" Bryan almost whispered. The girl turned around. Tala managed to keep his jaw from dropping. Liliana Ketchnikov was extremely pretty, with her pale, porcelain skin, delicate figure and silvery lavender hair. She had high cheek bones and a rosebud mouth that was now thin and pressed together…but her eyes. Her eyes were a steely silver-grey, and were alight with unveiled anger and bitter sadness.

"Liliana, I-"

The girl simply took one step forward, raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Bryan staggered, completely taken-aback, feeling something suspiciously like tears prickling his eyelids. Then he straightened up and looked at her.

"I deserved that." He said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Liliana jutted her chin and glared at him, gesturing furiously with her pale, delicate hands. Even to Tala, the meaning was clear.

_I'm not forgiving you._

* * *

**OOoooh the tenseness. Review? Pretty please? Will post next chappy soon!**

**DerangedCatGirl**


	3. Like Brother, Like Sister

**I am SOOO sorry! (ducks flying tomatoes) I honestly didn't mean for the gap to be THAT long…**

**But here we go, please carry on reading and don't forget to review!**

**DerangedCatGirl**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE: LIKE BROTHER, LIKE SISTER

Liliana Ketchnikov loved music. In the beginning, it seemed a mockery to her, something that could make the beautiful noises that she herself couldn't. She lay on her bed after she had slapped her brother, caressing her walkman with her slender fingers, staring at the ceiling and listening.

"_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby…_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me…"_

Her silvery grey eyes were cold and remorseless; but inside, she was crying. Years of having to fend for herself had turned her into a tough and wary girl despite what her outward appearance belied, but inside, she was still just a girl, the young Liliana who used to beg her brother for piggy-backs and lollipops.

What had gone wrong?

"_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos – your reality,_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape…"_

There was a sudden knock at the door. Liliana rolled her eyes but sat up. How was she supposed to answer?

Sighing silently, she stuffed her feet in her white, rather battered flannel slippers and opened the door.

On the other side of the door, Tala almost lost his ability to speak again. He couldn't quite get used to a snow goddess opening the door to him.

"Erm…" was the first word he got out. Liliana raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

'_Erm'? _she thought in mild disgust. _Pathetic and inarticulate._

"I was…I was just wondering if…if you beyblade." Tala finally got out, with a little difficulty. Liliana paused in the act of closing the door. She looked at him. Then, finally, she nodded, just once. She held up five fingers.

"Five minutes?" Tala said, relieved. She nodded again. Then she shut the door.

----

Bryan was in the basement when Tala re-entered, looking a lot less nervous and a lot more happy than when he had gone out.

"So?" since the slap, Bryan had gone characteristically mono-syllablistic.

"She's coming down in five." Tala responded. "You didn't tell me she bladed."

"Forgot." He grunted.

"Has she got a bitbeast?"

"No."

"She any good?"

"She's my sister." Bryan said shortly.

"Oh yeah." Tala grinned. "This is going to be interesting. Have to go easy on her though."

At that moment, the door swung open and Liliana walked in on silent feet. In her hand was a white launcher, and in the other was a lilac and silver beyblade.

She walked to one side of the dish and turned to Tala, beckoning him with a single movement of her hand and totally ignoring Bryan in the process. Tala automatically started it off.

"Three…two…one…let it rip!"

Tala's red blade touched down with a slight whisper. Liliana's purple one hit the dish without a sound.

"Go, Wolborg!" Tala's ice-blue eyes flashed as his bitbeast reared from his beyblade in a corona of brilliant blue light. Immediately, the blade sped up, and his wolf bitbeast's howl echoed around the basement. On the other side of the dish, Liliana smiled.

_They don't know._ She thought. Lifting her head, she cried, _Whisper! _

The boys watched in astonishment as the bitchip glowed for a moment, then died down. And then it erupted into a an explosion of pale purple brilliance; and in the centre appeared a bitbeast.

Tala almost laughed.

"A rabbit?" he smiled. "How cute."

_RABBIT!_ Liliana bared her teeth and snarled at him. Then, she retreated back into her mind and talked to her bitbeast.

_Whisper, annihilate him. No one calls you a Rabbit!_

And suddenly, Tala knew he was in deep trouble. Whisper was simply too fast and agile for Wolborg to catch – and the 'rabbit' was kicking back and forth, slashing front, side and centre with razor-sharp claws. The wolf howled in frustration and agony. Whisper's pure white coat was still flawlessly clean; Wolborg's was beginning to be flecked with its own blood.

Finally, Tala could take no more.

"Stop!" he cried. "Enough!"

But Liliana's relentless fury had been provoked once too often and it wasn't within her power to reign it back. She didn't stop. Opposite her, the redhead was having trouble breathing, due to one of Wolborg's crushed lungs that had been kicked in by Whisper.

Finally, Bryan intervened. Launching Falborg, he cut the battle short with an expert blow. Tala caught Wolborg and collapsed onto the bench, coughing up globules of blood and trying to laugh at the same time.

"That…" he wheezed, "was one heck of a battle…"

"She nearly killed you." Bryan pointed out. Liliana perched herself on the edge of the dish, her face smooth and expressionless, inspecting her beyblade.

"Didn't know a rabbit could cause so much pain…"

She glanced sharply up, eyeing him with flinty silver eyes. Bryan caught the look. Finally, Liliana deigned to look at him and gestured furiously in sign-language, lips tight.

"She says he's not a…_rabbit._" Bryan translated, skipping over the swear word she had interjected. "Whisper is a snow hare, very powerful. Don't ever provoke her again Tala, because she _will_ kill you."

Liliana glared wordlessly at the redhead, who held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"I didn't mean it." He apologised. He looked at Bryan. "And how do you know she'd kill me?"

Liliana stood up at that point and gave two, quick slicing gestures with her hands before stalking out. Bryan hid a smile.

"She said – _because I'm his sister._"

* * *

**Well, there ya go. Hope you all liked it! R&R! **


	4. School

**Chapter 4, at last. I'm not really in the mood today, but here you go. More interesting things WILL happen, I PROMISE!**

**R&R as always, even if it's just to say how crap this chapter is…**

**DerangedCatGirl **

CHAPTER FOUR: SCHOOL

Liliana woke up on a grey Monday, and rose silently, getting dressed in her neat, deft manner into a short pleated black skirt, lilac roll-neck jumper, thick tights and black snow boots, pulling on her usual knee-length black overcoat. She went to the mirror and checked that her hair wasn't messy, all the while listening to the music pounding in her ears. In the mirror, she saw her reflection, saw her lips soundlessly wording the song in her head. On the empty dressing table was Whisper, quietly lying where she had left him the night before after the beybattle against the redhead. She twitched her mouth into what might be called a smile, and blew the snow hare a kiss. Sweeping her hair into its customary high ponytail, she adjusted her collar, grabbed Whisper and her bag and locked her room behind her, walking noiselessly down the stairs.

She was early. Content to wait by herself, she switched CDs and listened to more music. The song had reached its climax, and she felt her body responding to it as she always did, longing to break free and dance, dance her fears and her grief away, but her mind and her voice were held in a vice she knew she would never break free from.

---

Tala and Bryan came down the stairs a few minutes later, talking to each other; or at least, Tala was talking, and Bryan was grunting absently every now and again.

"But you should've seen his _face_ when I did that – like he'd never seen such a pile driver before-"

He stopped mid-sentence, his sure, confident stride faltering ever so slightly as he saw Liliana in the lobby. The girl's sensitive ears had caught the sound of their footsteps even over the pounding of her music, and she had turned her head, her intense silver-grey eyes locked onto his for one heart-stopping moment.

Then she looked away, and the electric contact was broken. But Tala, in a sudden flash, had seen in the girl's silver eyes something he had never expected, and had caught him completely off-guard. So much so, in fact, that he remained silent all the way to Sarov High.

Tala was as all high school teenagers were like – laughing, teasing and active. He was a regular favourite with the girls, being charming and undoubtedly good-looking, and considered himself to be on top of his game.

But with Liliana, it was different. She made him feel as though there was more to the world than what he had seen, and her silence to him was more eloquent than words, though a little unnerving at times.

All this Tala thought about on the way, and made a resolution.

One way or another, he was going to make Liliana smile.

---

"Class, this is your new member, Liliana Ketchnikov." The class muttered amongst themselves, a few of them deigning to smile at the silent girl in front of them. "This, as you know, is Bryan's sister."

A few titters escaped the girls at the back. Liliana fixed her cool gaze on them, not saying a word, mentally challenging any one of them to speak out against her for hanging around the boys or whatever they were saying. However, they were muttering to each other not about her connection with Bryan or Tala, but about her.

"Damn, where does she get her clothes? They look so gorgeous!"

"I wish I had her hair…"

"And look at her eyes!"

"And her skin… she's so pale…"

The teacher coughed. "I'm sure she'll settle in just fine. Now, your seat is over there, next to your brother."

Liliana nodded just once to show her thanks, and complacently sat down next to Bryan. When the teacher began calling out names from the register, the girl in front of them turned around and smiled.

"Hi," she whispered. "Welcome to Sarov High."

Liliana eyed her silently. She was smaller than her; even though she was sitting down, she could see that. She had midnight blue hair and expressive crimson eyes that danced in her tanned face. Slightly uncertain, Liliana's gaze flickered automatically to Bryan's hands beside her. They twitched, forming a word.

_Friend_.

Nodding almost imperceptibly, she turned back to the girl in front of her and, feeling too neutral to smile and too uncomfortable to nod, raised her hands and made a quick word.

"She says hello." Bryan translated in an undertone. "And asks what your name is."

"I'm Chris." Chris said. The boy next to her turned around and greeted Bryan in a manner that reminded Liliana very much of Bryan himself. Chris looked at him crossly.

"And before you say it Kai, my name is _not_ a boy's name."

"I wasn't going to." The well-built boy rolled his auburn eyes.

Liliana broke in again, curiosity overcoming her shyness.

"She's asking what your _full _name is."

At this, Chris darted Kai a glare and looked back at Liliana.

"He doesn't know it." She smirked. "I'm not about to let him know."

She beckoned to Liliana, and cupped her hand around her mouth.

"My name is Christiana." She hissed into her ear.

Liliana drew back and forced her lips into a stiff smile, nodding her head, liking the girl's confidence in her.

Kai eyed Chris suspiciously.

"Why do you never tell me?" he said, annoyed.

"Because you'd make fun of me for the rest of my life." Chris retorted. "And besides, it's not like you-"

"Miss Mikasuke!" the teacher rapped out. "Face the front and stop talking."

Chris jumped guiltily and tipped Liliana a wink before turning back around.

---

The first lesson was Maths, followed by PE. Liliana found that she was well up to the standard of the rest, having a quick mind and an eagerness to learn. She reflected on all the faces she had seen so far, and smiled inwardly to herself over Kai's and Chris's comradely bickering. There was someone else though, someone who looked at her with disdain and hate and jealousy. It was obvious in her eyes. Liliana turned her head and saw her now, gazing right at her.

_Freya Tarinsky._ She thought heavily. _Get lost, stupid girl._

The bell rang, and everyone got up, clearing away their books and getting ready to go to PE. Freya pushed ahead of her in the aisle and disappeared swiftly through the door, but not before shooting Liliana a look of utmost hate. Chris, watching closely, saw it herself and thought, _This is going to lead to trouble. Watch out Liliana._


	5. Options

**Hellloooo people!**

**DerangedCatGirl here, with another update. Wow. Long time no write. Yes, Hikari/Cath/whatever, I KNOW I'm crap at updating. Go easy on me girl!**

**Many thanks to my faithful reviewers, especially: Werecat Rei, WaitingForYesterday, Atem's Queen of The Nile and anim3gurl, all of whom have reviewed so many times. Love you all to bits!**

**DerangedCatGirl**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: OPTIONS

Liliana looked at the yellow piece of paper in her hand, deep in thought. It was lunchtime, and she was up in the library with Chris, Kai, Tala and Bryan. Bryan was doing his homework, as was Kai – or at least _trying_ to do his homework, as Chris had taken it upon herself to be annoying and as a result was plaguing her best friend by poking him repeatedly with her pencil. Kai, true to form, was ignoring her. Tala was staring at the ceiling, drumming his fingertips on the table.

She had received her Options sheet, asking her to state which optional subject she would like to take up, out of Dance, Art, Drama or Music. She lingered for a few moments on each one, weighing out their possibilities, but she knew already which one she wanted to take.

Dance had been Liliana's sole interest for a long time. However, it was her pride and her self-consciousness that really prevented herself from letting go and dancing fearlessly and flawlessly, as she knew she could do if she wanted. Perhaps taking classes would help. Taking out her pen, she ticked the appropriate box and signed her name. Chris looked up as she re-packed her bag.

"You going to give that in?" she asked. Liliana nodded, half-wanting the girl to come with her, but not liking to ask in sign-language in case she was misunderstood. Chris, however, seemed to sense her discomfort.

"I'll come," she stated cheerfully, and pushed her chair back in. "Give Kai some peace for once…"

---

Once the letter had been delivered to the Reception, the girls lingered in the delightfully crisp air outside in the playground. Chris chattered nineteen to the dozen, only stopping for breath every five minutes or so. But Liliana didn't mind. The girl put her at ease with herself, babbling on about her family and how she had flown over from Japan and how Kai was such a bastard sometimes and the beybattles she had held with Tala and how she had always kicked his-

The silent girl held up a hand. Immediately Chris stopped, grinning.

"Was that too much?" she asked sympathetically.

Liliana shook her head. She wanted to ask some questions. Realising she had no pen and paper, she brushed the excess snow off the bench, and began writing questions in the frosty layer beneath.

_Which option did you take?_

"Music." The bluenette smiled. "I know you like it. Which one did you take?"

_Dance._

"Oh wow. You any good?"

_I've never tried._

"I bet you'll rock at it. People like you always seem to be."

_People like me? What do you mean?_

"I meant…" Chris scratched her head. "You're so…I don't know…_powerful_. You can't talk, but there's something in you that I can sense…" she tilted her head to one side, and suddenly smiled gently. "Liliana, one day you will be great."

Liliana didn't know how to respond to this. What the girl had said settled weightily into her mind, warming her heart, lighting up the darkness that had lain there for so long. She could only raise her hand and spell out:

_Thank you._

"No problemo." Chris responded cheerily. "Good luck with it anyway. Tala does dance."

Liliana jerked and stared incredulously at her companion. The girl shrugged and nodded. "He does, really. Pretty good at the ballroom aspect, as I understand."

The lavender-haired girl looked at the bench. She had run out of space, so she moved onto the ground instead, scribbling furiously with her finger.

_Can I not get that letter back!_

"I doubt it." She replied sorrowfully. "Sorry. Why do you want to remake that decision?"

_Because he's a CREEP._ She emphasised her feelings by underlining the last word several times. This made Chris laugh outright.

"He's not. He's just a bit of a lady's man, that's all. Completely harmless once he knows you can kick his butt anytime, anywhere." The bluenette thought for a bit, watching Liliana as she straightened up. "Give the guy a chance. He's a real softy at heart. If you're ever in trouble, you can always go to him. Remember that, because for you I believe he'll take on anyone." She grinned. "As I recall, he's got a pretty good knock-out fist."

Liliana simply rolled her eyes, and signalled that classes were about to begin.

_I'd never go to him for help,_ she thought vindictively. _Not even if it were serious._

In fact, here she was wrong. Completely, utterly, and hopelessly wrong…

* * *

**Next chapter will have interesting stuff. Like I said in chapter 4. Oops. My bad. Moving a bit slow… (kicks self)**


	6. Both Feet on the Dance Floor

**Here we go: another instalment. Promise to make it a little longer this time! **

**DerangedCatGirl**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: BOTH FEET ON THE DANCE FLOOR

Dancing.

It was like nothing Liliana had ever experienced before, and knew she would never find anything equal to it. The next day was Friday, and the last two lessons were a double period of whatever option the students took. After lunch, the five split up: Chris and Kai to Music (now arguing about the latest launchers), Bryan (rather incongruously) to Art, and Liliana and Tala to Dance.

When they had reached the Dance Studio, Liliana was, as per usual, introduced to the teacher and her name marked off on the register. She found herself surrounded by unfamiliar, rather unfriendly faces, and for once felt a very slight gratitude for the almost incessant conversation Tala directed at her.

The lesson commenced.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Mrs Goudge was a young teacher in her twenties, bright-eyed and sensitive. "And welcome, Liliana, to Dance – I hope you'll enjoy it."

Liliana nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"This term we'll be starting a new topic." The lady smiled at them all. "We're doing Latin American – and by that I mean Salsa, Rumba, Cha-Cha, and the Tango – and next term we'll start on the proper ballroom waltzes."

A babble of mixed conversations erupted. Mrs Goudge held up her slender hand.

"So today, we'll start with the Tango. Boys, go over there to Mr Forrest; he'll teach you the moves."

Amongst the animated murmurs, Tala tipped Liliana a wink and went off to join the boys in his class. Liliana just waited by herself in silence while Mrs Goudge arranged the girls into some sort of order. Inevitably, she found herself at the front.

"Now." The teacher raised her hands, as if holding an invisible partner. "These are your first steps…"

---

Liliana was buzzing with anticipation. She was both scared and exhilarated at the thought of dancing with a boy; dancing this dangerous dance of the Tango. She had committed all the steps now to heart, and would never forget them, because they were held sacred in her memory as the first official dance steps she had learned.

"One, a two and a one, and _right_ and twirl and _lean…_" Mrs Goudge called out the instructions over the soft blare of the music. "Wonderful girls. Now, boys, if you'll come over here for a second…"

To Liliana, lost in her glorious reveries, it seemed that Tala literally appeared at her elbow from thin air, a grin on his handsome face.

"How did you find it?" he mouthed.

His question was answered when Liliana simply turned to look at him. She had meant her look to be glare; a 'go away, you're ruining my fantasy' sort of glare, but she was in too good a mood for it to be authentic. All Tala saw was the gleam in her eyes and the rosy flush in her pale skin, and the confident, inspired straightness of her back.

"Now, are there any volunteers to demonstrate what we have done today? Girls?" Mrs Goudge looked around at the girls, who all turned away and avoided her gaze.

All except one.

Liliana met the lady's gaze squarely and nodded her head.

"Liliana, thank you! And a volunteer from the boys, please?"

Almost all the boys, gaping at Liliana (who was ignoring them all beautifully), raised their hands, hoping to be chosen, but Mr Forest knew who was the best among his male dancers, and picked Tala.

Liliana tried not to let her disdain show, and allowed Tala to take her hands, aware of her discomfort.

"Here we go. 3…2…1."

The music began. And from that moment on, Liliana was not only oblivious of the watchers and the teachers; but also of the world in general. To her, it was only the music and the rhythm that vibrated through her body.

The audience watched, mouths open, unprepared for the raw talent that they were witnessing. As for Tala, he himself was shocked. He knew that she could dance – but not this well.

_Back one, back two, rock and right, twirl and lean and one two three…_

Liliana simply repeated these words of the sequence in her head, and let her body do the dancing. It was a pleasant surprise to her that Tala really could dance well; his hands were always there, supporting her and guiding her.

Her face was impassive as always, but inside, the girl was crying. It was the closest she would ever get to the joy of speaking.

---

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Bryan raised an eyebrow at Tala as the three of them entered the Abbey and shook the snow from their coats. Liliana went upstairs straight away, and Tala was finally able to speak.

"No," he said simply.

"I'll have to say, it's a miracle," Bryan continued. "You haven't been silent for that long in a while."

"It's nothing, really." The redhead smiled absently. "It's just…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Bryan, your sister can dance."

"And?"

"What else do I need to say?" Tala spun around and gazed at Bryan with an intense look on his face and an odd expression in his aquamarine eyes. "You should have _seen_ her! I've never seen anyone so…so…" he gestured helplessly with his hands.

The truth suddenly dawned on Bryan, and he stepped forward and shoved Tala roughly in the chest to wake him up.

"Don't complicate things, Valkov," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me." The impassive teen narrowed his grey-eyed glare.

"Bryan, speak to me in good plain English."

Sweeping past him in a sudden bout of thunderous temper, Bryan growled,

"Don't you dare fall for my sister, Valkov. Don't you dare."

* * *

**OK, that wasn't too short was it? And yes, those routines are actual routines – I do ballroom myself, that was an extract from the Tango we did a while ago. 'Tis much fun! Well, R&R, as usual…**


	7. Basics of Life

**ZOMG, DerangedCatGirl has updated – after almost 2 bloody years!!**

**I re-read Smile For Me and thought…hell, I want to keep writing.**

**And so I did. R&R my wonderful readers, tell me if you like it.**

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE BASICS OF LIFE

Liliana couldn't forget what it was to dance. Not what it was _like_ to dance – what it _was_ to dance. There was a difference – and to her, it was immense, colossal.

The next morning was a Saturday, and she woke early as usual, stretching luxuriously between the soft sheets. Then she rolled out of bed and rummaged through her closet, coming up with a pair of dark jeans, purple converse, and a thick purple jumper: the baggy type that not many people can get away with wearing without looking fat. Liliana was wearing it for comfort purposes; but the enormous jumper still hinted at the slenderness of her figure within its folds. Whisper in her pocket, she headed out and down the staircase to the basement dish.

To her immense surprise, she heard voices within even before she had descended to the first floor. At this hour? She checked her watch – seven thirty. It certainly wasn't Tala or Bryan; but the two voices sounded very familiar. She neared the basement doors, stopped, listened, then raised an eyebrow.

"Baka, Hiwatari! You knocked me off balance!"

"I did not, you incompetent idiot, that was your fault."

"My fault? What the hell!"

"It was, irritating wretch."

Shaking her head, Liliana pushed the door open. Sure enough, on one side of the big stone dish stood the girl from yesterday, Chris Mikasuke. A dark blue launcher was clutched in the fingers of one gloved hand, and her crimson eyes were glittering with a mixture of laughter and contempt. She turned as the door opened, and smiled at Liliana.

"Morning! Were we too loud?"

She shook her head, and then pointed to the dish where two blades were revolving, occasionally clashing head-on with a flurry of sparks.

"Yeah, I blade," laughed Chris. "Does it surprise you?"

The girl cocked her head on one side and shook it eventually. _No_, she thought. _I'm not surprised._ She glanced at Kai, who nodded his customary silent greeting, calling Dranzer back from the dish. Ah yes, she knew that phoenix bitbeast. She looked enquiringly at Chris, motioning towards the blade in her hand.

"Ah, I haven't introduced you," the girl smiled. "Meet Quick Silver, the most wonderfullest bitbeast ever."

"Incorrect grammar, Wildcat, as well as very confused opinions," said Kai from behind.

"Shut up," she retorted over her shoulder. "At least I'm being sociable."

_Wildcat_? Liliana raised her eyebrows. Chris laughed again.

"Because of the bitbeast." She paused thoughtfully. "And because of that time I punched him for something he didn't do, I suppose…"

While she listened to Kai muttering about the incapability of females in general, she took at look at the bitchip. Chris's beast was a sky-blue cheetah, lithe and powerful-looking, with a glint in its silver eyes not unlike the one possessed by its owner.

"Bryan told me you bladed," said the girl with a smile. "Do you want to take a run with Silver here?"

Liliana nodded, pleased. She hadn't felt like blading by herself, but it was either that or ask Bryan or Tala.

A few moments later, Quick Silver hit the dish, closely followed by the pale purple Whisper. Both bitbeasts emerged in a spectacular explosion of ice blue and royal purple light; Kai, standing by the dish, noted the amazing display: the lithe lethality of the pure white snow hare, and the brash agility of the cheetah. He also took note of the change in stance of both girls. Liliana had tensed slightly, her feet braced, her back curved and knees bent to lower her centre of gravity. He raised his eyebrows. Here was someone who knew what they were doing. His eyes flickered back to Chris. She was stood as usual; chin lifted, body twisted so she was almost facing sideways.

Liliana watched with some satisfaction as Whisper quickly took charge of the situation, batting Silver lightly from side to side, always darting away at the last moment. Chris looked surprised, then laughed outright.

"Alright then," she said, "let's go."

It was more of an intense, enjoyable battle than the one she'd had with Tala when she first arrived. Quick Silver and Chris, she quickly found out, were a formidable combination; both were in tune with the other as one. The speed and agility of the cheetah and the swiftness of the girl's mind made a tricky game for Liliana and Whisper, but she also noted her advantages.

As a snow hare, Whisper was extremely agile – and also had a higher level of stamina than Quick Silver. Perhaps it was because she practised so much; but Chris and her bitbeast certainly tired more quickly.

"More practise," said Kai, as the cheetah was knocked out soon after Liliana's discovery.

Chris scowled. "Shut up, Hiwatari." She turned to the silent girl and grinned.

"Nice one. Hiwatari's only managed it – what – twice, maybe?" she smiled, pocketing Silver. "That was a really good session though, thanks."

Liliana, unsure of how to answer, merely nodded; then her quick ears caught the sound of male voices – one was very, very loud. Three guesses who. Chris caught her rolling her eyes as she turned away, and grinned.

"Hey, Hiwatari!" she called over her shoulder at Kai, who was launching his blade against the wall and running Dranzer up and down its length.

"What?"

"Distract Valkov, me and Liliana are going for a walk."

Kai, to his credit, kept on the impassive face. "Sure. Now get lost, Wildcat."

Liliana was never quite sure of what really happened; one moment, the basement doors swung open, and then the other, she felt Chris grabbing her around the wrist and she was suddenly outside in the cold snow. If she strained her ears, she could hear Tala moaning loudly about how he didn't have a chance to say good morning – he was cut very quickly off by another voice, presumably Kai's.

And she suddenly felt a strange feeling building in the pit of her stomach. She was confused by it. It wasn't anger, or hate, or suspicion – none of those. It was…it was… she glanced up at her rescuer, and there saw that emotion reflected in Chris's face – her glittering crimson eyes and the curve of her laughing mouth.

She wanted to…laugh.

It was a very funny sensation, one that was old and new at the same time, something sweet and dear to her, full of memories that budded in her mind.

And Chris, looking at Liliana, perceived some if not all of her thoughts behind the impassive mask.

"Do you know," she said matter-of-factly, pushing her hands into her pockets. "That there are three basics to life?"

Liliana, intrigued despite herself, looked up and shook her head.

"First," continued the girl, voice gentle, "is happiness. I haven't seen you smile before, you know."

This statement, so bluntly put, struck a sort spot in Liliana – but not so she wanted to hit Chris. Quite the contrary. It made her feel…sorry.

"But there's nothing wrong with that." Chris was looking at her feet now. "I'm sorry if I offended you. There are things in your life that haven't happened to me…"

Liliana hastily motioned for her to go on.

"Second is –"

At that moment, the abbey doors burst open, and Tala leapt out, white beyblade melting the snow as Wolborg ploughed a path through. The redhead was yelling, tall form tense and lithe, blue eyes glittering with passion as he fought against Kai, impassive as ever.

Tala turned and spotted the girls, laughing and waving – this lack of concentration only caused him to be pitched headfirst into a snowdrift by Dranzer.

Chris laughed at the look of contempt on her companion's face. "I was about to say, the second is hate. You can't like everyone in the world, but I think it's important to at least _try_."

The purple-haired girl held up three fingers, raising her eyebrows. Chris nodded.

"And the third…" she paused for a moment, apparently lost in thought, her crimson eyes veiled as she looked at the two boys battling it out on the front steps of the abbey. "The third…" she cleared her throat and smiled at Liliana. "The third is love. It's the one thing that I believe is not human – it's God-given, something that's so…_wonderful_…" her voice tailed away. "Well," she said, more strongly, grinning. "That's just me being poetic."

But later on that night, Liliana lay in bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Happiness, hate…and love. Love… what is love?

Floods of memories surged through her mind. Bryan, a brother, desertion. Parents, murdered. And Tala. A surge of hatred rose in her mind. Tala was the one who took Bryan away from her.

Love was betrayal.

**LOL bit of a long chapter guys, apologies! Anyway, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Flame if you want, I really can't be bothered. :P Next Chapter will be more interesting, promise – this was more of an interlude than anything, just to get my brain in gear.**

**DCG**


	8. THE CHALLENGE AND THE DREAM

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE CHALLENGE AND THE DREAM

The following Monday, Tala found Liliana to be just as inaccessible, if more so, than ever. Kai and Chris joined them at the crossroads that morning as they walked to school, providing a lively addition to their otherwise flat conversation. The conversation drifted, inevitably, to bitbeasts and blades, and Liliana listened with mounting interest to her brother. She hadn't seen him so animated in a long, long time.

It was like the time he received his first blade.

Liliana wrenched her mind from those memories, clenching her fists as the group entered the school, shaking the snow from their shoes. It didn't do to dwell on dreams.

That morning there was a whole-school assembly. A thin, elderly man stepped forwards towards the microphone and waited for the tittering teenagers to settle into silence.

"Good morning everyone. This morning, we have a very important announcement to make. I invite Boris, head of Balkov Abbey, to tell you about it."

There was a smattering of applause as the familiar man appeared in place of the head, but it was shortlived. Everyone knew what this meant.

Liliana tugged on Chris's sleeve, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a tournament," whispered the girl. "Boris never has contact with the school unless it's for this."

_But why?_ Thought Liliana. _Why now? It isn't even the season for a tournament. What it is for? I hardly think it's for charity._

So many questions.

Boris smiled benignly at the crowd of students, picking out Tala, Kai, Liliana and Bryan away at the back, with that blue-haired girl he had seen around.

"I'm sure you're all eager to get back to lessons so I'll keep this brief," he said pleasantly. "You're all aware that this isn't the season for a tournament – but I and my sponsors are launching one within the next fortnight. The details are printed on these leaflets here," – he waved a yellow A5 sheet – "and the prize is, if I may say so myself, rather desirable. That is all I have to say – but good luck, if you wish to enter."

He climbed down, and the school was dismissed, though the bladers hung around to get at the leaflets. Liliana's interest, despite herself, was peaked – she had never played in a tournament before. She glanced at the leaflet, and her silver eyes widened.

_Calling all Bladers!_

_Boris Balkov and the Abbey sponsors are proud to present_

_The Balkov International Tournament_

_A chance for your talents as a blader to show!_

_Rules:_

_Tag Team only_

_Each member __must__ own a bitbeast_

_Entrees must be below twenty years of age_

_Prize…_

Liliana felt her jaw drop. The sum of money was astounding – astronomical. But her natural suspicion kicked in, and she thought and puzzled over the reason for such a prize until suddenly, she was aware that the whole hall had emptied and she was the only one standing there.

Boris, having packed his briefcase, walked over to her, nodding pleasantly at her.

"I trust you're enjoying your stay?"

Liliana nodded numbly. Then, overcome with curiosity, she thrust the leaflet at him and pointed at the prize money.

Boris nodded. "It's a lot, isn't it? You might be wondering why. You must understand, Liliana, that as a businessman I need to explore as many means as possible to reach wealth, so I can keep Balkov Abbey running."

The girl took this in silently. It sort of made sense.

"This is the best way. If I can extract the best Blader in the country, I can send them off to World Tournaments, they get fame, I get money. Simple." He shrugged, picking up his briefcase and stepping towards the double doors. He hesitated, looked back.

Liliana was standing stock-still, staring at the leaflet, her silver-grey eyes unreadable, her lithe form outlined in winter sunlight. Boris felt a twinge of pity.

"Do you know," he said casually, but carefully, "that the prize money would be able to get you a lot of things you didn't have before."

Unable to see what he was getting at, the girl looked up, raising both eyebrows.

"For example," continued Boris slowly, "one would be able to, say, fly to Chicago and have the best therapists and psychologists and doctors attend to you…the finest in the world who would, perhaps, be able to bring back something one would treasure very, very much."

The double doors swung shut.

Liliana was left alone, a single tear tracking its way down her cheek, her eyes staring wildly at the gently moving doors.

_I…can…I can get my voice back._

Liliana did not appear for the first two lessons. At break, Tala went to find her. Driven by instinct, he dropped by the Dance studio. This part of the school was unusually silent; there was a cake and sweet sale going on in the canteen that attracted everyone – but this time he was rewarded by the low throbbing of Spanish music coming from the studio. He recognised it instantly as the tango music the teacher had played last Friday – the music he had danced to, with her.

Knowing that he would be killed if either Liliana or Chris saw what he was up to, he peered through the window, and there beheld the lavender-haired girl herself, poised as if she were about to fly, or dance, or both.

He could see her face in the floor-length mirror – her eyes were shut. He could feel the rhythm of the music building in his own body; and he could see it in hers, coiled and tense as a spring. Just a few seconds more and –

She moved. Forwards two, back three, heel-tap twice – the spin was next – there she went, launching herself with a wild abandon amazing to behold. Round, round, round, and – there! Perfectly positioned, curved and sharp as a whip, body angled, arms held aloft in fierce and free severity.

It took Tala's breath away.

Before he knew it, he had entered the studio, his footsteps tapping in time to the wild, roaring drumbeats. Liliana was vaguely aware of suddenly having a support she hadn't had before, but in the confusion of her mind, the fey glory of body and soul, she suddenly didn't care. She knew that presence – it could only be Tala. But for once, what did it matter who it was – who he was? She was dancing, and he was dancing with her.

Around the studio they spun, feet keeping time, bodies juxtaposed, spinning, flying…hand to hand they met, and their faces passed within a centimetre of the other…

The song ended. Out of breath, Liliana's eyes snapped open, and their cold silver locked onto the aquamarine ones. And for a second, just a second, there was a mirroring of emotions.

Liliana turned away, scooped her hair back into its ponytail, and strode towards the door of the studio.

And Tala, chest heaving, watched her go, curiously pained and elated all at once, as man is when struck by lightning.

**Chapter 8 is finito!**

**I love dancing, as you might have realised. I swear it's the closest you can get to flying.**

**Anyway, the story is slowwwlly moving on! The tournament has been announced at last…**

**Now, I'm calling for two OCs that I can enter as a Tag Team in my tournament, just for interest's sake. Email or leave a comment, include full details (age, hair colour, eye colour, hair colour, personality, bitbeast, description of blade, etc.)**

**You may enter as many OCs as you want, but I'll pick and choose, and notify you if I do use her/him/them – though I reckon I won't need the Tag Team until…perhaps Chapter Eleven or so…**

**The one rule I have is that for every OC you suggest, tell a friend about Smile for Me. I need these reviews kicking back up!**

**Let the Tournaments begin…**

**DCG**


	9. Revelations

CHAPTER NINE: REVELATIONS

Liliana spent a long, long time thinking about the tournament. The realisation that she could be healed was one that was both tender and hopeful and painful. But was it even possible to consider that she could win such a tournament? A _national_ tournament? One side of her told her it was just wishful thinking, that it was stupid of her to even consider… but the other side of her argued that it was possible – she was good, and she knew it. A little more training, and the right partner, and perhaps…

Partner. Damn.

It was the following Tuesday, more than a week after the announcement. During that time, Liliana had managed to blank Tala completely. The redhead seemed unaffected – he laughed and joked and teased just as he always did.

But the truth was, Liliana had never had anyone come so close to her – physically and emotionally. That flash of emotion she had seen in his eyes when they were inches apart… it scared her. She saw herself as he saw her, and that meant he understood how she felt.

She didn't want to be understood.

And so the girl locked herself up even more, snubbing even Chris and Bryan.

It confused her when they did not ignore her – quite the contrary in fact.

That day at break time, Liliana decided to open the communications again – not only because she was curious about some things, but also because she was feeling a little…well…sorry, and lonely. Taking pen and paper, she wrote:

_The deadline is today._

And passed it to Chris in front of her. The bluenette glanced at it and nodded.

"You entering?" she asked, grinning.

Liliana hesitated.

_I don't know. Do you have a partner already?_

Chris pushed her gloved hands into her pockets and blew out her breath in one crystallised cloud.

"I do, sorry."

Shrugging to show her nonchalance, Liliana continued writing.

_Who?_

She was interested to see her lively friend blush a little, and grin sheepishly.

"Hadn't you guessed? Me and Kai are practically stuck together these days, I suppose it's quite natural for us to go in for it together."

_You act like you don't like him._

At this, the bluenette laughed. "Oh, that's just for fun. Do you know, he's my best friend, really." The smile on her lips was suddenly very sweet, and her crimson eyes sparkled.

But her face became serious, and she looked at Liliana.

"Liliana, you've been acting quite strangely lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

She saw her hesitate.

"It's OK if you don't," she continued, scuffing the ground with her shoe. "But understand that friends are always here, if you need to let it out. It's not healthy to keep it all in – we humans aren't built for that."

Oddly touched, the girl nodded. And then, after a split-second decision, began to write again.

_Trade – secret for secret._

This made Chris smile again. "You're on," she laughed. "Shall I go first?"

Liliana nodded, brushing the snow off the low wall behind her and sitting down.

"Well… what secret do I have?" she hummed.

_What do you want the prize money for?_

The bluenette looked at the question with some surprise, raising a slender blue eyebrow.

"Ah, now _that_ is a secret, but I don't mind telling you," she said. "Well." Tilting her chin up to the sky, she started, "You'll have realised that I'm not from around here."

Taking in Chris's tanned skin and crimson eyes and vibrant dark blue hair, Liliana supposed not.

_Where from, then?_

"Japan," said Chris. She sighed. "I think you'll understand what it's like to be an outsider, right?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I guess it's worse for you…but you get the gist. I'm always the odd one out here. I fit in well, but it's…it's different. And sometimes, when Freya and her gang get me alone, it's quite upsetting."

_You're bullied?_ Liliana almost broke the pencil lead – she hated Freya with a vengeance, even more so than usual.

Chris laughed again. "No, not bullied, just bitched about, you know, the usual. I try not to mind it, but it does get me sometimes."

_Just because you're prettier than she is._

The bluenette smiled. "You think so? Thank you."

_How did you end up in Russia?_

"Exchange," she replied. "It was originally meant to be between Kai and myself – our families know each other and we've known each other since we were toddlers, so I was happy…but, well…" she ruffled her hair in irritation. "It's been a long time. I came here two years ago, but I never went back. My parents died in a state of bankruptcy. My dad was framed in some business scandal." She threw up her hands in exasperation. "But what could I do? I was only fourteen. But now…" She stopped her manic pacing and grinned ruefully. "If I get that money, I'll be able to hire the best lawsuits to clear my dad's name and…go back. Home. You don't know how much I miss it."

She stopped, and drew a deep breath. "Well. Any questions?"

Liliana, trying to cope with the enormity of her story, managed to scribble,

_Where do you live?_

Chris sighed and laughed. "Please don't draw any conclusions when I say that I live with Kai. For one thing, his mansion is _huge_. For another, neither of us are…well…"

_Going out?_

"Yup, that's the one. And even if we were, nothing…Freya-ish, shall we say, would happen."

She looked hugely relieved for some reason, as though she had just relieved herself of a burden, "Alright, Miss Ketchnikov, your turn. Spill!"

Liliana flexed her hand, and poured out her story.

_Bryan and I lived with our parents – ten years ago. We were well off, happy, everything. I could speak then._

_We were out at the cinema one day, for my birthday. It's like what happened to Batman – our parents were murdered in front of our eyes. I won't describe how – not that I don't remember it. But there was no superhero for me, I guess. _

_I couldn't speak after that. The doctors said it was a psychological problem that I could get over it if I had money and the determination. I had neither – the money was squandered by an uncle who took possession of it, as my parents hadn't written a will. He died of alcoholism five years ago._

_Bryan took to blading in the streets to earn some money. You know how good he is. He made enough to support the both of us, living in our old house. It still had all its stuff in it, so we weren't too badly off, but we needed food._

_Then one day he met…_

The pencil lead snapped. Wordlessly, Chris handed her a new pen.

_He met Tala, who promised to teach him new moves, improvements. Bryan was taken in, just because he knew if __he improved he could get into bigger tournaments and win more money to support me. His ultimate goal was to earn enough to pay the doctors to cure me, and he worked so hard for it._

_Tala ruined it._

_Bryan never came back._

_I looked for him. Boris found me in the Abbey one day – and I don't quite know what happened after that. I was taken in, I suppose, being the sister of one of his best Bladers._

_But Bryan had no right to dream for me, not when he knew he wouldn't complete it._

_It's my goal now. I'm getting my voice back._

Her hand was trembling with emotion and tiredness when she came to a stop. She was aware the bell had rung almost twenty minutes ago, but when she looked up, Chris was still there, standing in the snow, her crimson eyes filled with tears.

"Do you have a partner yet?" she said thickly, scrubbing her eyes on her sleeve.

Liliana shook her head, feeling oddly weak, as if her sudden outburst of emotions had sapped her strength.

"Then take Bryan. You both shared a dream as children. I think it's right for him to make up for what he lost in these past years."

Liliana clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. _Can I forgive my brother?_

"But, Liliana."

She looked up.

"Don't dismiss Tala either. Don't hate him. He didn't know your position at the time, and believe me, he would never, _ever_ have done anything to hurt you if he had known. Remember when I told you he would take on anyone for you?"

Stiffly, she nodded.

"Then keep remembering that. One day you'll see."

This was too much for Liliana. The outpouring of her soul had coaxed tears of exhaustion and anguish back to her eyes, and she was too proud to let even Chris see them yet. With a curt hand gesture of thanks, she left.

"You'll see," whispered the bluenette to the wind, "exactly how much he cares."

**Haha. OK, maybe the story is moving a leetle bit slower than I intended. Well, the meaty bit's over – one of them anyway: the stories behind our female protagonists!**

**See Chapter 8 to enter the OC Tag Team thingummy, and keep R&R-ing!**

**Oh, and pictures of Chris Mikasuke are on my DeviantArt (http://Breakoutthecookies. d e v i a n t a r t . c o m - take away the spaces obviously) – you'll find her easily in my gallery!**

**Or alternatively (w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / t h e - j u n k - b o x) if I use your OC, I'd like to do a drawing of them too. Picture of Liliana coming up as well!**

**DCG**


	10. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Well, first things first – thank you to WaitingForYesterday and WerecatRei, both of whom have been so amazing it's unbelievable! The both of you review every chapter, with excellent comments too :D thank you! **

**(aaand introducing two new OCs from the aforementioned!)**

CHAPTER TEN: THE BEGINNING OF A BEGINNING

There weren't many in Sarov High who joined the Tournament, though thousands from around Russia had signed up within the first fortnight. The preliminaries were to be held in three days' time – and in the past week, a lot had happened.

Liliana had asked Bryan to be her tag-team partner. It was a strange conversation, one movement containing volumes of meaning and emotion. She'd asked him that evening, after Chris had suggested it, waiting for Tala to go up to his room after dinner. Bryan, in his usual silent manner, had stood up, pushing his chair in. Liliana stood up with him, forcing herself to meet his questioning gaze. Before she had even lifted her hands, however, Bryan spoke.

"Is something wrong, Liliana?"

Not for nothing did Bryan know his sister inside out – every movement and every expression revealed a world of information to him. The girl's eyes betrayed her, and she nodded, twitching her hands.

"Tell me." Bryan sat back down again, feeling relieved that his sister was communicating with him again.

_Bryan_, she signed. _I'm going in for the tournament._

The boy sat very still, and very silent. Then, "Why?"

_Because if I win, things can…things can go back to normal._

"How?" his voice was hoarse. "How can things go back to normal when I've messed everything up already? When mum and dad are gone? When I'm stuck, and you're stuck, in this Abbey without a penny to our name? When –" With an effort, Bryan controlled himself, clenching his fists and forcing back the tears he hadn't cried since he was little.

It had been a long time. And Liliana felt his pain – she felt hot tears pricking her own eyes, which she swallowed back as hastily as she could. She tapped the table to gain his attention, and when he was looking up, continued.

_The prize money can give something back to me – and that will only be the beginning._

"Give what back?" said Bryan. Liliana looked at him for a few moments, and in her silver eyes, her brother, her best friend, read the avid pain and anguish and dormant joy that resided in her heart. And slowly, she reached up and touched her lips with two fingers.

Bryan stared at her, at a loss for words, for several minutes. Why hadn't he – why the hell hadn't he thought of this before? Had he forgotten the goal he had striven for, so long ago? What was wrong with him? And seeing his slender, silent sister opposite him, so determined, so – _grown up_…it killed him. He was supposed to be protecting her, fighting for her. Bowing his head, Bryan bit his lip to stop himself from crying, so hard that it bled, and dark red flowers blossomed on the white tablecloth.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm so sorry."

A hand fell on his, and he looked aside, but the pressure on his fingers forced him to look at his sister. She had come around the table and was sitting beside him, her pale face softened, her lips trembling, tears glistening on her cheeks. She swallowed, and clasped her hands, moving them slowly in the air.

_Brother, we dream together, like we used to. And from now on, we fight for it too._

And Bryan, wiping away the tears he was not ashamed of, nodded, and knew that he had been forgiven.

---

The registration for the Tournament took place in Balkov Abbey the following Saturday. When Liliana, Tala and Bryan emerged from the dining room from breakfast, they were astonished to see the queue of beybladers of all shapes and sizes extending from within the Great Hall, past the marble staircase, and bending out into the street.

"Er," said Tala, raising his eyebrows. "Shall we join the queue?"

It took them almost five minutes to find the end of the line, though it was shifting steadily forwards towards the registration tables that had been set up in the Hall. Liliana, rounding the last curve of Beybladers, pricked up her ears, hearing, once again, a very familiar pair of voices.

"Baka, you woke up late!"

"You were the one who took half an hour to find your shoes."

"Yes, and who was the one who hid them?"

"I told you were they were."

"Yeah, at the bottom of the pond!"

"Kai, mate!" laughed Tala, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "You threw her shoes in the pond?"

"Don't even ask," said Chris wearily, smiling at Liliana. "Hey. Didn't think the queues would be this big, huh?"

Liliana raised her eyebrows and nodded. She glanced at Bryan, who gave her a reassuring look. He knew her fear of not being good enough, and he, a seasoned veteran, knew that she could wipe more than three quarters of the bladers present. He looked around as they shifted forwards once again. There were, of course, a few dubious ones who looked as if they might just know what they were doing. A couple of metres up the line, he spotted a tallish boy with tan-coloured hair and a red hooded jumper, who reminded him rather a lot of Tala. He was surrounded by giggling girls, all of whom were throwing him flirtatious looks.

Glancing at the redhead, Bryan opened his mouth to make a comment, sure that Tala had spotted his rival already – but to his surprise, Tala was still absorbed in talking to Chris, Kai and Liliana. He wasn't even trying to talk to the attractive-looking blonde in front of them. It was, Bryan decided, very odd behaviour, but he let it pass.

A thought suddenly struck Liliana at that moment, and she tugged on Bryan's sleeve, motioning quickly, wanting him to translate.

"Valkov," said Bryan, trying to hide a grin. "Liliana says: are you actually going in for this tournament or are you just standing around being useless?"

Tala sighed theatrically. "Ah, alas that a fair lady should speak such wounding words…" he swept into a flourishing bow; and upon resurfacing, suddenly became rather matter-of-fact.

"No, I'm not entering. I just thought you might like some company in the queue."

Liliana tugged on Bryan's sleeve again.

"She's asking why you aren't entering."

"Because…" Tala hesitated. Beside them, Chris looked discreetly at Liliana's face. Could it be she was – _disappointed_? "Because…well. I'd have nothing to do with the money, really. And I've no reason to win it." At that moment, his cerulean eyes looked directly at Liliana, and there was a flashing millisecond in which she realised he had read her intentions – or at least the gist of her intentions – for entering the tournament. It made her wonder at his intelligence – and also at his thoughtfulness. She well knew that if she was pitted against Tala, she would not win. The first battle they ever had, when she had first arrived, was fluke, and she knew it. He had been going easy on her. Feeling puzzled, she let the matter drop, and watched Tala suddenly spotting the attractive blonde in front of them. He was acting far more flirtatiously than usual, and Liliana felt disgusted.

Fifteen minutes later, the two tag-teams had signed up (with Tala hovering to one side, darting glances at Liliana's straight back every now and then as he conversed with the blonde). The rest of the teenagers, once they had registered, began to disappear to wherever they were staying in Moscow, though some still lingered to chat and get to know possible opponents.

Chris and Liliana were conversing with each other by the doors, discussing the upcoming tournaments, Liliana with pen and paper in her hand. It was her first time in a tournament, though she had been blading for years, whereas Chris had been in almost as many as Bryan, and knew all about the skills and little tricks which she was willing to share. They were deep in conversation about the right technique to launch a blade when suddenly they were interrupted by a voice – one which had an uncanny Tala-ish note to it.

"Well, well, well – I didn't know such pretty girls were allowed to take part in the tournament."

Both girls' heads whipped around simultaneously and glared at him with such venom in their gaze that the newcomer held up his hands in mock-defence and laughed a clear, boyish laugh. He was wearing a red jumper with a black top, and black cargos with silver buckles. "Sorry, did I interrupt anything?" Without waiting for a reply, he ploughed on, holding out a hand covered in a red biker glove with silver knuckle plates. "The name's Jeika – Jeika Zeirich. I'm here for the tournament, and I'm going to win it. Who're you?" he smiled beguilingly, but his hand, and his smile, was ignored. Both girls kept right on glaring at him.

At that moment, Kai arrived on the scene, and caught sight of Chris's thunderous face almost immediately. He glanced at the newcomer, who was about half a head shorter than him, though his spiky tan hair seemed to make up for a good two inches or so of his height – and perhaps a year younger than himself.

"Anything wrong?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jeika grinned at that moment, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting out a low whistle.

"One of these birds your girl?" he asked, not seeming to see Chris, who had had enough, clenching her fist. Not a good sign. Kai saw her, and was sorely tempted to let this boy have a taste of his Wildcat's temper. She was never in a good mood in the morning anyway, and wouldn't be until she had yelled at him sufficiently. Or punched someone, in fact.

"No," he replied casually, and ruffled the boy's hair, which, to his satisfaction, seemed to annoy him mightily. "Now run along kiddo."

Jeika then saw Chris's black expression and he sighed, running his gloved hand through his hair. "Damn it, I started wrong again, didn't I?" he smiled a rueful, lopsided smile, one so charming that it alerted Tala who was all the way across the other side of the Hall. The redhead appeared so fast it seemed he'd teleported.

"Who're you?" he demanded unceremoniously, taking in the attire and good-looks of this newcomer, and recognising him as a rival. He didn't like the way he was eyeing Liliana either.

"Jeika Zeirich," said Jeika, holding out his hand again to Chris, but looking very serious, though his eyes sparkled.

"Chris Mikasuke," the bluenette replied, smiling icily as she gripped his hand, hard, watching him wince. "Please don't think you'll win this tournament hands down, because you won't. This is Liliana, and that's Hiwatari – Kai, I mean, and Tala. Bryan is Liliana's brother and her tag-team partner – he's over there."

"I see," said Jeika, taking back his hand with a smile. He turned his rueful grin on Kai, who was looking rather annoyed. "I take it back, Kai Hiwatari. She's all yours."

"Where's your partner?" asked Chris abruptly, steering the conversation away from very dangerous waters.

"Oh somewhere around," said Jeika loftily. "You see a girl with fire-engine-red hair and lots of chains, that's my Jade!"

He glanced up as the registrars began ushering people from the Hall. "Oops, better get going. See you guys at the dish!" he bowed ridiculously low to the girls, threw the icy Liliana a wink and saluted the unimpressed boys, and disappeared, all in the space of a second.

"I don't like him," Tala pronounced, glaring at the door.

"Surprise, surprise," said Chris sarcastically. She clapped Liliana on the shoulder. "I'll drop by this evening and we can continue the conversation, okay?"

Liliana nodded gratefully. "Brilliant. Let's go, Kai."

Outside in the cold Russian air, Chris tilted her head and grinned.

"What's this?" she teased, looking at Kai's stiff expression. "Is Hiwatari _annoyed_ at that little Jeika?"

"No," he said shortly.

The bluenette snorted with laughter. "Sure, Hiwatari. But I haven't seen Tala looking so agitated in a long time, and over a girl no less. Usually it's the other way around, don't you think?"

"Hn."

Chris rolled her eyes. Stupid Jeika – he'd gotten Kai into his monosyllabic state _again_.

"That boy," she said significantly, "is a catalyst. He seems a fun guy, but he's a catalyst all the same. One day Tala's going to have to confess."

At this, Kai cast a glance at her, at her dynamic face and bright crimson eyes.

_So am I, I suppose,_ he thought.

**Alas, another chapter draws to a close. I've given up all hope of this being an even remotely short fic…ah well. Can't have everything I guess. The fluffy moments between Kai and his blue-haired ****companion will begin to escalate, because I, as a massive KaixChris shipper, am totally incapable of going on any longer without blatantly hinting at the blooming side-romance. :P Next chapter will contain a more thorough introduction of Freya – I've been neglecting her, and she **_is_**evil girly in this story…**

**Thanks again to WerecatRei and WaitingForYesterday for the OCs! Jeika and Jade © to them!**

**As usual, R&R, and spread the word of the resurrected story! I need more reviews!**

**DCG**


	11. The Prelims

Hey everyone!!!

OMG it's been a while, sorry about the slow update. Thanks to all who've added this story to their alert list or commented etc etc, I love you! I've had a busy time for the past few months. Finished my GCSEs (british exams that KILL and very much decide on your life and career in the future), and straight after that had flu for a week, then went to work in a magazine office in london, then toured/taught english to spanish girls for 2 weeks, then had my school summer show (in which I'm the jazz pianist), then went off on a choir tour to Barcelona for 5 days, then shot off to a philosophy/ethics/crazy activity course called YES in manchester (in which I am a youth leader)... and am now preparing to go to Assissi in Itali for 10 days. And THEN after that I'm on another crazy course in London. :)

I love being busy.

But thank you again for being faithful, my lovely reviewers. This chappy isn't actually finished, and it's quite long, but I thought I owed you all at least something to read!

R&R!

DerangedCatGirl

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE PRELIMINARIES

Liliana had no idea Bryan was such a good blader. Sure, she had seen him, and she knew he was pretty good already – but _this_! Gasping for breath and massaging a bruised arm, she sent a mental apology to Whisper as she picked her blade up, almost fifteen feet from the dish. Bryan, not looking at all ruffled, was sitting down on the bench behind him.

"Not a strong enough launch," he commented briskly. "It's pretty strong already, I'll grant you, sis, but it's not strong _enough_. Your launch is where the power comes in – the rest is up to your brain and your bitbeast."

Liliana nodded, taking a deep breath to slow her pounding heart. _What else?_ She signed. Bryan stood up again. "We've never bladed together before, and that could prove to be a problem."

"The fact that you're siblings may help a little," commented Tala, coming up behind Bryan, Wolborg in hand. "Same wavelength, ya know." He tapped his head and winked drolly, while Liliana ignored him.

"Sis, try battling against me and Tala."

The girl stared at her brother in surprise. Weren't they supposed to be working together? But Bryan and Tala were already ready; and so, clipping Whisper to her launched, Liliana calmed herself and stood with shoulders forward, arms straight and tensed, just as both Chris and Bryan had instructed.

"3…2…1!"

She launched; sparks flew. Overjoyed, Liliana straightened her shoulders, knowing it was the best launch she had produced. Bryan was nodding approvingly. Tala stretched and fake-yawned, earning himself a scowl from the girl opposite. She turned her concentration back to Whisper, watching as the bitbeasts dodged and lunged. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tala and Bryan glance at each other, and nod.

Wolborg came streaking up one side of the dish, aiming for her blind side. Whisper lunged in a long, powerful leap – but suddenly, so fast that she didn't even see him coming, Falborg had dipped up and under her snowhare – and the blade had clattered onto the floor.

Liliana's head jerked up, and she stared at her brother and Tala, both of whom were grinning like Cheshire cats. She narrowed her eyes and jerked three fingers through the air: _Explain!_

"We've bladed together," said the redhead with his lopsided grin, "for a good couple of years. I know his style inside out, because it's almost the same as mine."

_You taught him._ Liliana fought to control that familiar, cold anger. Now was not the time.

Bryan nodded. "Yes, he did. And I'm teaching you now, so that your blading style and mine are so the same that no one can tell the difference. They won't stand a chance."

_Is that what everyone does?_

Her brother shook his head. "No. Everyone has a different style – but that's what we'll use against them. If two operate totally as one, then how can they separate and destroy?"

Liliana nodded slowly, understanding the sense of it. She clipped Whisper back onto her launcher and looked at him.

_I'm ready._

---

There was no school on the day of the preliminaries, and the Moscow Stadium was a thriving mass of activity. It was a simple enough procedure; the preliminaries lasted over three days, and about sixty tag-teams each day tried their chances. Five tag-teams went into the massive dish at a time, and the aim was to be the only team left after ten minutes.

The morning of the big day found Chris and Kai waiting in the lobby of the Stadium for their friends. The bluenette lounged against the white pillar behind her, draining her carton of orange juice.

"Hiwatari."

Kai glanced at her. "What?"

"What say we wipe the dish in…oh, five minutes?"

Her partner grinned wolfishly. "Being a bit generous on the time there, Wildcat. What say you to three?"

Chris smirked. "You're on."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both knowing that they had an unknown trump card in their deck of chance. It was a little something they liked to call crowd-love – in other words, gaining the love of the audience by their skill, audacity, and originality. Wiping the dish in three minutes would certainly put things in their favour, especially with the judges. It was also something they were rather good at.

A few moments later, Bryan, Tala and Liliana arrived. Liliana, Chris noticed immediately, was looking a bit tense. There were shadows under her eyes, and her face was drawn. The girl didn't remark on it, but conversed with her as brightly as she usually would, trying to set her friend at ease a little more.

"You ready for this?" said Tala to Bryan, with a glance at the lavender-haired girl.

"Yeah," he replied. "Kai, you're not in the same time block as us, are you? We'd hate to kick you out so early."

"I'll ignore that blatant misunderstanding," said Kai steadily, with a barely perceptible grin, "but no, we're not."

At that moment, the speakers above their heads burst into life, telling all first- to fourth-group bladers to assemble in their allocated rooms, ready to be called to the dish. Chris clasped Liliana's hand.

"Try your very best," she laughed, "and try not to annihilate anyone this early."

Liliana nodded, returning her warm grasp gratefully, before Chris hurried off with Kai.

"Come on," said Bryan, with a glance at his watch. "We won't be on until after lunch. Let's go watch them."

The stadium, even from the stands, was huge. Liliana quelled the butterflies in her stomach as she thought what it would be like to be standing there, on the edge of the enormous dish. She spotted Chris and Kai immediately. Both were at their ease with the other four tag-teams. They looked the most confident too.

Jazzman leapt onto the stage to thunderous applause. "GOOD MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Here we have our first five tag-team bladers from all around the country. Let's give them a huge hand!"

Catcalls and cheers echoed around the stadium.

"Let's see who we have here. Who are you and where do you come from?" Jazzman thrust his microphone in front of a startled-looking boy.

"Um…Mizo Sergei, Moscow."

"Wonderful!" Jazzman beamed. "And your partner?"

"Hilary Gerik, Magnitogorsk."

And so it went around, until it got to Chris and Kai. Here, Liliana had a surprise. Even before the microphone had been offered to them, the screams and applause escalated hugely, and banners bearing the bladers' names appeared, waving wildly.

"And here we have two legendary bladers, teamed together for this year's tournament – the Phoenix and the Wildcat!" Jazzman pointed the mike at Chris, who was grinning in a very feline way.

"Chris Mikasuke, have you and your partner got anything to say before we begin?"

"Yup, just one." The blue-haired girl smiled prettily. Liliana listened to the calls of the boys in the crowd growing louder. She held three fingers up high. "Three minutes."

Jazzman pushed his sunglasses a bit further up his nose and roared, "Three minutes! If I'm not mistaken, this is a _challenge_ to all these bladers! The clock is about to start. Alright, take your marks! Three! Two! One! _Let it rip!_"

Liliana stared, transfixed, at the magnificent team work of her friends. She half-listened to the conversation of Tala and Bryan beside her.

"What's the betting it'll take four minutes to wipe the dish?"

"They say they'll take three, they'll take three."

"Alright – one attack blade that they take four, and no less."

"Done."

Of course, three minutes later, a very disgruntled Tala was handing a brand new spare attack blade to Bryan, who pocketed it with an 'I-told-you-so' look on his face. A good quarter of the stadium were on their feet, and the judges were scribbling furiously on their pads. Kai and Chris left in a state of high exhilaration.

_Can I match up to that?_ Liliana wondered queasily.

"Liliana," said Bryan, speaking above the roar of the crowd as they made their way to their dressing rooms. "Did you see the way they were working?"

_They didn't have the same style._

"You're right, they don't. But that's because their own individual styles work so well together that there's no need to become the same."

Liliana pondered this for a moment.

"Did you see the way Chris launched her blade?"

_Yes. It was flawless._

"Precisely. That's what you're aiming for. But in the prelims, it's not really all that important at this stage. Just remember the training and we'll be fine."

---

Liliana paused outside the door of the dressing room, on her way back from the vending machine, a can of coke in her hand. Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob, she heard a vaguely familiar high-pitched voice just behind her.

"Oh, look who it is. The mute."

She turned, and there beheld Freya herself, dressed entirely in pink leather, her blonde hair curled to perfection, and – worst of all – a diamond-encrusted hot pink beyblade and launcher in one manicured hand.

"Entering for the tournament, then?" Freya examined one hand, her pack of cronies behind her, giggling and whispering behind their fingers.

Liliana nodded curtly, wishing furiously that she could speak. _Piss off, bloody stupid girl._

"Well," Freya simpered at a tall boy who passed them. "Just to let you know, you're not going to survive this one for very long."

"Who's not going to survive?" Liliana glanced up and sighed inwardly. Perfect. Flirt meets flirt. Jeika Zeirich was sauntering towards them, his grey-blue eyes alight with interest and sparkling. Freya's body-language changed immediately, and a predatory smile entered her features.

"Hello," she practically purred, to Liliana's disgust. Jeika smiled at her casually.

"Hello," he replied. Then, he turned to the lavender-haired girl, and to her surprise, clapped her amiably on the shoulder. "Hey, Liliana. You all set?"

She nodded rather numbly, feeling another insane urge to – to _laugh_ at the stricken look on Freya's face. She had been _snubbed_ by a boy?!

"How do you know _her_?" Freya snapped, putting her hands on her slim hips.

"Ah, we go way back," said Jeika with a grin. Liliana poked him crossly. _Liar_.

At this point, to Liliana's ultimate relief, someone more welcome strode down the corridor.

Chris sighed as she saw who was causing the blockage. "Get lost, Freya. You and your bimbo gang are taking up too much space."

Freya looked as if she'd like to argue, but at that point, Kai appeared at Chris's shoulder, tall, silent and good-looking as ever. She decided not to disgrace herself in front of this idol, and so, throwing a disgusted look at everybody, departed with her nose in the air. Jeika turned at once to Chris, a very Tala-ish smile on his face.

"How might you be this fine morning, milady?"

Chris opened her mouth, seriously unimpressed – but yet _another_ voice interrupted.

"Jeika, you baka. Shut up." A hand cuffed him none too gently around the side of the head, and Jeika grimaced, fending the newcomer off.

"Ouch, Jade, I was only joking!"

Liliana and Chris glanced at each other, then at Jade. She wasn't tall in the slightest – about Chris's height, in fact, but obviously exercised an enormous amount of control over her unruly partner. She was thin and pale, her bright crimson hair, cut at a sharp angle so it was shorter at the back and chin-length at the front, brought out the fire-red of her eyes. She was wearing black, black, and more black. Silver chains. A belt with bullets. And a blade pouch was strapped to her waist.

"Hey," said Chris, holding out a hand with a grin. "I take it you're the partner of Romeo over here."

"Yup. Jade, at your service." Jade, taking in the open frankness of the bluenette, suddenly gave her a wide smile. Chris returned it with one of her own.

"Chris Mikasuke, likewise. This here's Hiwatari."

"Kai, the Phoenix?" Jade looked at him and nodded. "Of course. The Phoenix and the Wildcat."

Chris grinned. "And that's Liliana, one of the brilliant unknown quantities in this tournament. She can't speak by the way."

Jade held out a hand to Liliana, who shook it. "That's not a problem," she said lightly. "Probably best if you didn't, you look as if you'd blast poor Jeika off the earth here with your scorching words."

Liliana nodded her head, starting to like this startling girl, who had taken her handicap to heart with no more trouble than it did an ice cream.

The speaker crackled above their heads once again, and Bryan came out of the door. He glanced around, spotted Jade and nodded his greeting.

"Jade, right?"

She turned her crimson eyes on him. "Yeah. Bryan?"

"Yeah. Liliana, let's go."

---

Yeah. Haha. It ended. Don't kill. Thank you to owners of Jade and Jeika, (WerecatRei and WaitingForYesterday..um... I think? I haven't been on in a while. Correct me if I'm wrong!)


	12. The Prelims Part II

**I won't even try to make any comments as to how long it is since I've updated. My excuse this time? I was eaten by purple frogs.**

I missed Christmas as well! I can't believe it…so much scope for fluffiness…well, I warn you, there'll probably be some crazy out-of-season Christmas episode if I can't contain myself.

Regardless of the fact that I haven't _written_ anything for an age, I _have_ spent a lot of time thinking about it, and there are an awful lot of things to come! Hurrah for resurrected stories (take 3!)

R&R and all that jazz!

CHAPTER TWELVE: The Prelims Part II

"Relax," said Bryan to Liliana, as they stood in the tunnels. She looked at him, surprised; she was a master of controlling her body language and had kept her shoulders back and firm, her head poised… As if reading her mind, Bryan grinned and said, "You forgot to think about your hands. They kept miming the launch of a blade."

The corners of her lips curled upwards slightly at him. He _was_ her brother after all. She hesitated, desperately wanting to say something about what she was really worried about, but feeling slightly embarrassed; it wasn't often she got a chance to communicate what she truly felt.

But thank the heavens above for having such a close brother – Bryan smiled and said, "What's troubling you, sis? Tell me now before we go on."

_The crowds. The people. There are so many._

Her brother laughed. "The people? Is _that_ what you're worried about? And here I was thinking you were anxious about your blading technique."

Liliana shook her head, amused – and at that moment a voice sounded some way behind them.

"What's that? You're worried about the people?"

It could only be Tala. She frowned at him, but he merely smiled, and not in his usual pretty-boy way.

"There's nothing to worry about from them," he reassured her gently. "You just do your best, and knowing the both of you, it'll be exceptional. Besides," here he winked, the glint coming back into his aquamarine eyes, "the crowd always loves a cute white rabbit."

Liliana's temper flared, and she cuffed him soundly about the head. Tala laughed, fending her off, and clapped a hand on both their shoulders.

"Well, good luck. I'll be with Chris and Kai. Chris says don't let any idiot kick you out of the dish, and Kai says he'd better see you in the next round." He nodded to them, gave them a bracing grin and disappeared back along the tunnel. The doors began rolling upwards, and the lights of the stadium crept into the tunnel along with the sound. Liliana gripped Whisper hard, her mind filled with the coming battle; but Bryan glanced sideways at her, his eyebrows dipped in a very slight frown. He hadn't seen Liliana animated like that for such a long time…but Tala had done a good job in getting rid of her nervousness in any case.

Up in the stands, Chris gripped the edge of her seat as the five tag-teams trooped on.

"Wildcat, any further forward and you'll be on the floor," said Kai, rolling his eyes as Tala appeared, delivering a box of popcorn into Chris's lap.

"Thanks," she said absently, and frowned at Kai. "Hey, I'm worried. This is her first ever tournament. Don't you remember yours?" She grinned. "I think I watched it on TV back home." Kai watched her face carefully. That smile didn't falter. She turned back to the stadium and drew a deep breath. "Here we go."

"LAADIIEES AND GENTLEMEEN!" roared Jazzman, amid the shrieks of the audience. "HERE WE HAVE BLOCK B, AND THE ENTRANTS FOR THIS ROUND!"

The tag-teams introduced themselves. Jazzman eventually got round to Bryan and Liliana. "AND HERE ARE SOME UNKNOWN QUANTITIES FOR THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT! OF COURSE WE ALL KNOW BRYAN –" the stadium exploded (mostly with girls' voices) and Bryan's stats appeared on the plasma board beside his serious face, "- BUT GET A LOAD OF THIS, FOLKS! WHO IS YOUR PARTNER?"

It was Bryan who answered. "My younger sister, Liliana." He boldly faced the stadium. "She can't talk, but she can definitely blade."

Jazzman seemed taken aback; everyone did. There was a momentary silence, then murmurs began building up. Liliana had never felt so small in her life; her pale skin flushed, and it was all she could do to keep her head up under the pressing gaze of hundreds of people. Then suddenly, halfway up the stands, a figure lurched to its feet and a familiar voice yelled, "Shut it, bakas, she can blade can't she?!"

Chris's voice carried all the way around the stadium, and somewhere someone cheered, followed by more and more. The stadium was soon ringing with it. Liliana looked up at Chris and smiled gratefully, waving her hand.

Kai planted a firm hand on top of Chris's head and pushed her back down on her seat.

"You're embarrassing yourself," he said.

"No I'm not," she said, breathing hard and looking infuriated. "How dare they? Just because – just because she's different…" Kai glanced at her as she blinked furiously as though to dismiss any tears that might just happen to be there. His frown disappeared and he squeezed her shoulder slightly, and let go.

"Well, I'd say the crowd's turned in her favour, wouldn't you, Valkov?"

He got no answer. "Valkov?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry." Tala blinked and grinned rather vaguely, then his eyes turned back to the dish and the blades being launched at that moment. _That smile,_ he thought.

_Perfect_, Bryan took a moment to sign to Liliana as both their blades hit the dish. Liliana nodded tersely and concentrated on the dish. It was harder than she thought; she was used to having a lot more space, and with eight other blades crashing around hers it was hard enough just to dodge and evade. She put all her trust in her faithful snowhare, and let Whisper's mind join to hers. She dodged, evaded, put in a defensive thrust every now and then; Bryan was working beside her, only parting to knock aside a blade occasionally.

"Let's go," he whispered to her. She touched his hand, and Whisper suddenly bounded forward, long legs leaping, and a bright green blade ricocheted out of the dish. The crowd boomed with approval and, emboldened, Liliana let Whisper loose a little more, and a joy she hadn't felt for a long time filled them both. Whisper was dancing now, just as his mistress could dance, and the battle and the dance were the same: beautiful, and dangerous. Bryan, staid and steady, defending her blind side, letting his sister have a taste of the wonderful exhilaration that could only come with blading, and felt his mouth curving up into the wild grin that he usually only saw on Chris.

In less than a minute, two blades were left, the owners standing opposite and looking determined and more than a little apprehensive.

_You take the grey one, I'll take the blue,_ he signed to his sister with only the slightest movement of his hands. She nodded her assent, and began her attack. The grey blade was heavily built, more like a moving fortress, and her blade, built for speed and agility hardly did anything with its light attacks. They glanced off its sides like arrows rattling off the walls of a stone castle. She glanced at the blue blade Bryan was battling. He was toying with it, not doing anything decisive, but certainly keeping it in check; it looked easy enough to defeat. The realisation came: he wanted her to learn, to know how to defeat blades of every build. Her mind raced.

_Whisper,_ she thought. Her bitbeast hummed. _Let's do a little show biz, shall we?_

Tala's eyes were glued on the purple and silver blade that was darting around the grey one, easily avoiding the blunt, heavy attacks and tapping lightly on all sides, like the female dancer around her partner, like a blade testing out the strength of its opponent. And suddenly – he frowned, biting his lip. Was that deliberate? For Liliana had left open her blind side. It was so obvious, a two-year old could have taken advantage of it. Her opponent was no different. He let out a yell of triumph and sped into the gap, his rhinoceros-shaped beast ploughing into the elegant form of the snowhare's.

The crowd exploded.

Chris dropped her popcorn.

Bryan ignored it.

And the audience let out a simultaneous cry of amazement as Whisper having soared right out of the dish, curved in the air, bound for defeat; but then Falborg sped up the side and hurtled toward it. For a moment the blades hung, suspended together; but then Whisper _changed direction_ mid-spin and threw itself back into the dish with the force and momentum of a small cannon ball. The blade ploughed into the blue one which immediately flew out of the dish; and then Whisper curved round the side, Falborg flipped over and both delivered a fatal smash into the heavily-defensive grey blade.

It was the most spectacular teamwork that the audience had seen so far, and the cheers and applause that met them was deafening. Many were on their feet, stamping, an exhilarated mass of approval for the winning bladers.

Kai let out a sigh of relief, shaking his head and smiling. Chris had leapt to her feet, unconsciously spilling popcorn all over her partner and yelling, "YES! I KNEW IT! YOU SHOW THEM LILIANA!"

And Tala sat back in his seat, blowing the bangs out of his face and smiling down at the girl by the dish. "That's my girl," he murmured with a proud grin.

Liliana couldn't stop shaking, though with happiness, bewilderment or excitement, she couldn't tell. She had never felt so wildly exhilarated in her life, and she looked at Bryan, and saw her feelings reflected in his face. He nodded, and smiled, clasping her hand, and she felt the pride in his grip. They were waiting in the lobby for their friends to come out, and suddenly, she was surrounded by a swarming mass of fans and excited groupies, all yelling for autographs and pictures. Confused and rather bewildered, she took a step back, but found a pillar there and could move no more. Bryan was grinning slightly, and looking at her sympathetically.

"You'll have to get used to this," he said over the noise. All of a sudden the crowd scattered like ninepins, and a small blue-haired cannonball shot right up to Liliana, almost knocking her over with her hug.

"You _rocked_!" Chris yelled happily, squeezing her friend hard. "You're just – just – amazing." She stepped back and just beamed for a moment, saw Liliana's face, registered what was bothering her, turned on her heel and yelled at everyone to go away. Being confronted by the Wildcat was a different matter for all; they dispersed pretty sharpish. Liliana breathed a sigh of relief, and signed a thank you.

"Hey," said a familiar voice, and Jeika and Jade came up. Both were smiling. "That was pretty incredible," said Jeika, shaking Bryan's hand. "What was that you used? How did your blade manage to get back in the dish?"

"Idiot, don't I teach you _anything?_" sighed Jade. "Wind. Bryan's beast is wind-type, and when he met Whisper, he created enough of a wind barrier that Whisper could use it as a sort of wall. A heavier blade, say Quick Silver," she darted an apologetic look at Chris, who grinned and shrugged, "wouldn't be able to deal with that. It was very smoothly done, though. Congratulations."

"I take it you guys got through too?" said Tala.

"Of course," said Jeika proudly. "Wouldn't be able to show my face to the world if I hadn't. Easy as pie, the prelims."

"Not for someone who hasn't done it before," said Chris, with a quick look at Liliana. Jeika was shut up; Chris wasn't sure but she thought she saw Jade stepping on his foot. The damage was done. Liliana's face closed for a moment, and she looked aside. Of course, what a fool she was. Who was she to be getting elated about the _preliminaries_? A child could have gotten through. She was being such an amateur.

"Come on," said Tala quickly, "we'd better go, I'm pretty hungry."

"Let's celebrate," said Chris brightly. "After all, we all got through, didn't we? That's something."

Liliana didn't respond, walking out ahead with Bryan. Before the lobby doors swung shut however, Chris smiled as she listened to the rising voice of Jade sharply berating her loose-tongued partner.

**End of chapter! R&R, I'm beginning to get back into this, and I swear I won't rest until I finish it. Procrastination, my friends, is a profession.**


	13. Interlude

**Interlude?! After all that crap, waffling about, prelims taking up two ruddy chapters, she _writes an interlude?!_**

**I know, I know! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…I'm really slowly getting back into it. Like really slowly. Hell slow. It annoys me too!**

**I'm sort of writing without 'rhyme or reason', but that's what crazy story writers do, right?**

**It'll make sense where it matters (ie at the end). XD**

**It's a little bit short, this chapter, but the next one's longer. And please bear in mind that I uploaded everything I typed straight from scratch, which means that I haven't done any editing; I hate that, but like I said, I'm One Of Those Impatient Ones. )**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Interlude

Liliana woke suddenly the next morning, her eyes flying open and seeing the soft snow-light creeping in from a gap in her curtains. She sat up and swung her legs out of bed. As she stood, several things struck her: one, that she had taken the first step towards the fulfilment of a dream; two, that her whole body hurt as though she had been tossed around in a tumble-dryer; and three – that it was _eight-thirty._

There was a knock on her door. "Liliana," a familiar voice called, though she couldn't place it; her mind was slightly fuzzy from sleep, "we're waiting for you downstairs. School today!"

With a gasp she flew about, getting ready with the speed and efficiency that only the most incredible of girls can achieve; and in ten minutes flat she arrived, out of breath and lightly flushed, at the foot of the curving stairs that led to the large stone lobby where the boys were waiting – and, to her surprise, Chris and Kai. They all looked at her blankly. She blushed a little more.

_What?_ She shrugged.

"I knocked on your door about…" Chris consulted her watch, "…ten minutes ago. Eleven, tops. How on _earth_ did you get down here so quickly?"

It was Liliana's turn to look blank, and she mimed getting dressed, her eyebrows raised so high that they almost disappeared behind her bangs. To the girls' surprise, the boys gave a sudden united snort of laughter. Under Chris's ferocious glare, however, they subsided and forced their faces back into their usual expressions.

"Liliana," said Tala, obviously grappling with the steadiness of his voice. "You've got to remember that Chris isn't _like_ other girls when it comes to being quick, polite, waking up, cooking, dressing… in fact, anything that's remotely _girlish_…" he glanced at the girl in question with a teasing glint in his eye; Kai looked perilously close to laughing; even Bryan was smirking mildly. She narrowed her eyes, tilted her chin in the air and tapped Liliana's arm.

"Come, Liliana," she said in a mock haughty voice, "let's go."

Liliana had to work hard to suppress a smile; she could see Chris's eyes were dancing as they opened the doors and headed out into the cold air, scarves wrapped securely around their throats.

"Well done for yesterday," she said, smiling and nodding. "You and Bryan really were excellent."

_So were you_.

"But me and Kai have been working together for…what, two years now?" Chris countered. "You only just started working in a tag-team. It's great, isn't it?"

Nodding, Liliana twined her fingers together. _We're brother and sister._

"Yeah, I suppose that counts for some," laughed her companion as they turned in at the school gates.

That day was a strange one for Liliana. Instead of being an object of curiosity and moderate levels of tolerance owing to her being the sister of the taciturn school celebrity, she was suddenly the centre of attention. Girls and boys from the younger years weren't afraid to cluster around her asking questions and begging autographs, photos, handshakes; even the year above looked interested as she passed them by, and not a few older boys were giving her sidelong glances – though the presence of a certain tall, good-looking redhead who always seemed to be near her dispelled any notions of making any move.

Liliana got to her seat for her Chemistry class before lunch, looking rather flustered and not a little annoyed. Chris, her lab-partner, grinned. "Experiencing the celebrity status? How do you find it?"

Liliana rummaged until she found paper and pen.

_Terrible. Was it like this for you?_

"Yup, just as bad," said Chris cheerily, dumping her pencil case on the table. "Kai was being a Tala for me."

_What do you mean?_

Chris shrugged. "He was just…there. Around. He didn't let me out of his sight." Her face darkened into seriousness for a slight second. "It's not so bad in the preliminaries, but he's been here longer than I have, and now I know why. Things get a bit tough in this school when it's involved in tournaments, particularly as there're so many good bladers. Anything could happen."

_Anything?_ Liliana's eyes were sharp. _Explain._

Chris looked at her shrewdly, then opened her mouth, just as the teacher rapped on the desk for silence and the class began. "Later," Chris mouthed, and settled down to her work.

After school Chris wasn't to be found anywhere, so Liliana decided to ask her again the next day, and walked home as usual through the snow with Tala, Bryan and Kai. Just as they passed the school gates, a group of teenagers turned their heads and two or three yelled various sneering comments.

"You too scared to blade in the tournament, Valkov?"

"Where's your voice, mute?"

"And where's your _girlfriend_ Kai?"

Kai walked past, completely unperturbed, though Tala's blue eyes were glinting dangerously, and he made a move as if to turn around. Liliana thought about the sting the remark must have had for him; Tala was the last one to be scared about joining a tournament.

"Keep walking Valkov," said Kai almost lazily, as Bryan prodded the redhead in the back so they were walking ahead. Liliana's sensitive ears caught part of Tala's words as he protested.

"What? They were insulting her, there's no way…" his voice faded out of her hearing range, but she read agitation and anger in his body language as he strode down the pavement, his long legs seeming to want to get rid of excess energy. She flushed and ignored the strange little wondering feeling that struck her then, and turned to Kai to avert her mind. She raised her eyebrows and held open her hands. Kai blinked, grey eyes confused. Sighing, Liliana made cat-ears with her fingers and wiggled them on top of her head. No boy she'd ever met had the intuition that Chris seemed to have for reading her body language; she was incredibly sharp at it, and it made her wonder. No boy, that is, apart from Bryan of course and…well… yes, and Tala. She momentarily thought about the times she had to re-explain herself to him, and realised that she never had. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kai.

"Oh, where's Chris you mean?"

She nodded. A slight smile turned the corners of his mouth.

"She's working."

Liliana raised her eyebrows a little higher. _Where?_

"At home," replied Kai a little vaguely. "Not homework. I mean what she does to earn money."

Liliana wanted to ask what it was Chris did, but after several fruitless tries at trying to make her companion understand, she gave up, rolling her eyes. Bryan was too far ahead to call back, and besides, she was low on energy due to constant running away that day from all her new-found fans. For a singularly intelligent guy, Kai seemed to be quite slow at it. She resolved to tell Chris when she next saw her; this was, she knew, perfect blackmail material for her lively friend, who was constantly endeavouring to make Kai embarrassed or annoyed. Five out of ten times she succeeded.

They neared the gates of Valkov Abbey, and Liliana made a decision. She wanted to know what Chris was talking about earlier in Chemistry, and she was curious about her friend's profession; so she tugged Bryan's sleeve and communicated what she wanted to do.

"Kai," said Bryan, slightly surprised, "she wants to go home with you to see Chris."

Tala stopped on the top step and glanced discreetly at the girl at the words 'Kai' and 'home'. Her face was unreadable, as always.

"Fine by me," said Kai, shrugging. "It's not far away. I'll drop her back when she's done."

"I'll pick her up," said Tala suddenly. They all turned and stared at him. He blinked and rapidly back-tracked. "I…um…wanted to talk to you about something, Kai, I might as well…"

"You could come with us now," Kai offered, his tone casual, but his grey eyes suddenly lightening into something that entered the realms of sly teasing.

"No, I've got work to do," returned Tala abruptly, then turned on his heel and disappeared into the Abbey.

"See you later," said Bryan, looking at his sister, realising that until now, he hadn't been this far away from her since she arrived. And before that…well. They had been miles apart. She nodded, and gave him a reassuring glance, before setting off down the road with Kai. Bryan watched until they turned the corner, then went indoors to find Tala, who was indeed at his desk seemingly working heart and soul at an essay. The redhead glanced up.

"You look worried, Bryan."

"I'm not worried," he shrugged, then wondered why he was there. He turned to go, but before the door had completely closed behind him, he said, "Tala. That was really strange of her."

"Why?" Tala paused in his writing and looked at him.

"Because…" Bryan frowned. "She's never asked to go to visit a friend before. I think…" Tala gazed at him closely, and realised that the worried expression was actually honest, almost happy puzzlement. "I think she's settling down. She's happy here. I would never have believed that she could still feel like she does now, not with the way I messed things up years back…"

"Bryan," said Tala, smirking, "I can't believe you're actually sounding emotional here."

Bryan snorted and said, "Not likely." Then he slammed the door and returned to his own room, a smile on his face.

**Interlude II is written, will be uploaded asap! **

**Aw Tala, bless his heart. ******


	14. Interlude II

**As promised. A bit more build-up about people's pasts, particularly Chris's; unnecessary? Maybe not.**

**I find it's hard writing about a tournament and not including all the other little details that you could probably do without. It's good practise for me!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Interlude II

The Hiwatari residence was just as big as the Abbey, if not bigger. Liliana followed Kai up flights of stairs (after giving her coat to the footman), along oak-panelled corridors and velvet-curtained windows, and galleries with generations of stern-looking Hiwataris frowning down from the walls. From the aching of her legs, she reasoned that they had reached the fourth floor at least.

"Fifth floor," said Kai, turning yet another corner, and glancing back to see that she was still there. "Sorry. I told Chris she could have any room in the house, but she insisted on having one on the top floor, with the windows facing east."

Liliana tried to even her breathing as they slowed down, entering a smaller, quieter hallway with just one door set in the wall on the left. He stopped outside it and raised his hand to knock.

_Why so high?_ Signalled Liliana, trying to catch her breath and gesturing wildly at the door. Kai shook his head, trying to hold back a laugh. "She said it was so she could watch the sunrise, the little idiot."

"I heard that Hiwatari!" came an indignant yell from inside, and the door was yanked open. Liliana stared, unable to contain her surprise; in place of her usual combats and colourful jumper, Chris was wearing an oversized shirt and grubby, ripped jeans, her blue hair scooped into a ponytail. Her annoyed, messy countenance rapidly changed to delight as she saw who he was with.

"Liliana!" she beamed. "Come in! Kai texted and said you were coming over." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Go away Kai, we're talking girly stuff."

And she shut the door. "Make yourself comfortable, I just need to finish something," she said, and dashed over to the cluttered desk that was facing the window, snatching up her mobile.

"Hello? Yes, sorry about the interruption…" as she continued talking, Liliana had a wander about the room, looking at things, quite content to wait. Opposite the window, set against the wall, was a neatly-made bed with a star-patterned red and gold bedspread. Several stuffed cats sat on the pillow. The floor was deep and soft, dark crimson, like the curtains; one whole wall was taken up by a wardrobe and a large bookcase, on which resided several classics. A shelf was devoted to photos. With a glance over her shoulder, Liliana moved closer and had a look. Each frame was devoid of dust, unlike some of the books; obviously she cherished them. On the far right was a snap of a man with the same blue hair as Chris, the same nose, and the obstinate chin; beside him, smiling, was a pretty woman with her eyes and her sensitive mouth. She was holding a bunch of flowers; the man was laughing. Liliana felt a strange ache in her stomach. So these were her parents. Liliana couldn't remember any photos of her own, but somehow, looking at this snapshot of the past, a freezing of a happy moment, she felt the ache lessen slightly, though it was impossible to explain why.

The next frame along made her smile slightly. There was her brother in the background, looking surly as usual; it wasn't long ago, judging by his looks. There was Chris, in the act of yelling something at Kai, though he was grinning, and by the looks of it, she was trying hard not to; and there was Tala. His face was brightened by the sunlight in the photo; his blue eyes were vibrant and full of life. He was in the background, but looking out, as though he could see her. He was smiling. He looked carefree, genuine, and undeniably handsome.

"That was taken just before you came," said Chris from the desk. The phone was still at her ear; it appeared whoever was on the other line had gone away for a moment. She smiled. "It's a nice photo, I wish you were in there too." Liliana felt oddly as though she had invaded something personal, so she tore her gaze away from the other photos and moved to Chris's desk as she began talking again.

"Hi. Yeah, I found the problem. One of the valves in the centre has come loose. Won't take a minute to fix, I've got some new bolts with me right here." Liliana looked with interest over her friend's shoulder. So this was the explanation for the hurrying home from school, the old clothes, and the oil stains on her hands: Chris fixed people's blades. In front of her, spread on newspaper to protect the wood, was a dissected orange blade, its parts carefully laid out beside a collection of spanners, screwdrivers, a soldering iron and a box of nuts, bolts and odds-and-ends. "No problem," Chris continued, grinning at Liliana, "it'll be ready for collection tomorrow. OK. See you." She breathed out a huge sigh and put down her phone. "Sorry about that!"

_It's OK_. Chris motioned her towards another seat. Knowing that however intuitive Chris was, and that it would be hard keeping up a conversation simply by sign language, Liliana brought out the pen and paper she had brought with her. _How long have you done this for?_

"About a year after I moved in," the bluenette replied, wiping her hands on a cloth and shaking out her hair. "It's always been a hobby of mine, and it's come in handy more times than I could count."

_Do you get much from it?_

Chris hesitated. "Enough," she said softly. "Kai's been telling me that I don't need to pay to live here, but I just feel guilty. So I put the money in his bank account, and he can't do anything about it." The grin was back on her face, but Liliana noticed that it was slightly pained. "At any rate, it's not enough to win over a dream, is it? Flying back home, hiring lawyers…" she shook her head and sighed lightly. "Anyway, enough about me, what brings you here?"

Liliana flexed her hand and began writing as Chris tinkered about with the parts on her desk.

_I was curious about what you did, I hope I wasn't intruding._

"You're not," said Chris cheerily, smiling. "You're always welcome."

_Thank you. And I wanted to know more about what you were talking about in Chemistry today._

"Ah." Chris looked slightly uncomfortable. She absently screwed a bolt into place, then set it down. "I won't hide anything. It's just that the prizes of tournaments are usually hugely desirable, not to mention your street cred would go through the roof." She pushed a hand through her hair. "And some people just won't stop at anything to make sure that if they don't get the prize, then you won't either." Liliana digested this, the bottom of her pen tapping thoughtfully against her lower lip.

_So people get robbed?_

"At the very least," Chris replied, looking surprised. "In fact, you're lucky if that's the only thing that happens to you. Robbed, beaten up, your blade nicked and destroyed beyond repair…" She turned abruptly back to her work. "It happened to me. I told you I started this business about a year after I came here; that was the same time after I had gotten through the prelims of another Balkov Abbey tournament. I was working my way up. Some people didn't like it, and showed it."

Liliana was horrified. Somehow she couldn't connect her friend with bullying and destroying something so precious to her.

_Quick Silver got hurt?!_

Chris laughed, and there was a hint of bitterness in it. "Unfortunately yes, and I was roughed up a bit too. Nothing I couldn't cope with, they didn't get away with a few bruises either." She sighed. "When I got home, Kai was absolutely livid. I've never seen him so angry. I figured it was because we were in the tournament together, and obviously his chances were going to be lessened too, if Silver was out of action. So I fixed her. It wasn't that bad, and Silver was just as good as, if not better, than she was before." She looked thoughtful. "It didn't seem to make Kai's mood any better though. He kept saying that I should've waited for him after school."

_I can't believe that happened to you. No wonder Kai was mad._

"I couldn't figure it out," laughed Chris. "Then I realised that if it happened to him, I'd want to kill the bloody idiots that did it to him, so…" she shrugged. "He let it go in the end."

_He cares about-_

To her intense surprise, she found the rest of the page blocked by Chris's hand. She looked up, startled. The girl's face was closed.

"Can we not go there?" she said quietly. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

Liliana waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Slowly she flipped open a new page.

_Sorry._

"That's OK." The girl smiled wanly. "I can't explain right now, maybe later. And I could counterattack that with something about Tala, but you'd probably rather not know."

Liliana shook her head, but it wasn't as emphatic as she thought it would be; her friend seemed to latch on to it too, for one eyebrow was slightly raised, crimson eyes thoughtful and questioning.

"Anyway, Liliana. The reason why I wanted to tell you that is because you need to be careful. You're new here, and I don't want it happening to you. Neither of us can afford to lose sight of the dream that we have, right?" Liliana nodded, and clasped Chris's hand gratefully. The girl was grinning again. "Not that it'll happen. Tala's been sticking to you like glue."

_So I noticed._

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Tala's voice called out,

"Yo, girls! You done in there? It's getting late, we need to head back before it gets dark."

"Speak of the devil," muttered Chris, rolling her eyes. She opened the door. "Alright, we're coming."

The four of them stood by the front door as Liliana shrugged on and buttoned up her coat; the chill was rapidly increasing as evening drew near. She listened to the friendly banter going on between her other three friends and wished, not for the first time, that she could speak. Tala was so ridiculous, she would enjoy flattening him every now and again. As Kai and Chris waved them goodbye, they stepped out into the darkening air and set off down the road. Tala glanced sideways at his companion and wished she didn't always look so pretty; pretty girls usually made him rather eloquent, but not this one. She made him tongue-tied and uncomfortable, and all he ever wanted to do was just look at her. But of course, he had to make some effort at conversation otherwise they'd both be silent.

"Were you wondering what Chris was doing?"

Liliana nodded, deciding not to mention the questions that she had been asking.

"She's useful to have around," Tala laughed, and Liliana's thoughts soared back to the photo on the shelf, and the strange feeling that had struck her then. She hadn't realised what a warm sound it was. Wanting to avoid reflecting on it, she whipped out the notebook and wrote as they went.

_How did Chris and Kai meet?_

"Oh it was years ago," Tala replied, with a fond grin. "You should hear Chris tell the story, it'll give you stitches. It's basically this. They were both six years old when the Mikasukes were visiting the Hiwataris for the first time in a few years and they sent their kids out to play in the garden." For some reason, Tala hesitated, his mouth freezing as though he had mentioned something that he shouldn't have. His eyes flicked to Liliana very quickly, but she caught it; instantly she was suspicious. What wasn't he telling her? "Anyway, little Chris was wearing a dress because she _had_ to. Kai said outright that she looked stupid in a dress, and offered a loan of some dungarees. Chris punched him on the nose and accepted." Tala laughed again. "Such a charmer, that Kai. They've been the best of friends ever since."

_And what about you?_

The question came out before Liliana could stop it. Curiosity drove her on.

"Me?" Tala stuffed his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he wasn't looking at her. "What do you want to know?"

_Why didn't you enter the tournament?_

"I told you," said Tala evasively, and shrugged. "I…just don't have a reason to do it."

Liliana looked at him shrewdly, and he held up his hands, grinning. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I swear girls have the most conniving ways to get answers out of us poor guys."

She shook her head and made a face of patient exasperation. They entered the Abbey together, with Tala's laughing protests following her, provoking that odd, bubbly feeling in her chest that turned the corners of her mouth upwards. She turned and faced him, held up a hand and scribbled on her pad.

_You talk too much. See you later._

It was abrupt; but Tala knew that friendship had to develop in stages. He shut his mouth, but the smile was still on his face as he watched her ascend the curving staircase that led to her floor.

"Yeah, see you later," he said quietly. Then, he heaved a sigh, and the brightness dimmed slightly from his blue eyes. Boris had called him to his office again, and Tala never had many good experiences from these meetings. An ache throbbed in his chest as he thought about Liliana, and the progress he had made; it hurt him that soon, it would have to be completely destroyed.

**Well, end of fourteen! I enjoyed writing the past two chapters; I really thought it was time to develop some relationships and open up the window on the vague ones.**

**More exams this month, huzzah. More from me later, but pleeease R&R!**


	15. When Darkness Comes ACalling

**Again, more important exams coming up, but I had to give myself a break – my fingers are falling off from practising piano at least 4 hours every day for the past week, my eyes are dying because of doing excessive amounts of art for the exam, I can actually quote Dickens to you and probably recite Mussolini's life story. And my body is screaming at me to sit down and stop rehearsing the dance for a festival in May T.T**

**But enough whingeing! I said I would finish this story, so finish it I will. **

**Phew, what a marathon XD**

**Thanks to Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix and the ever faithful Werecat Rei for reviewing.**

**On with the story!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: When Darkness Comes A-Calling

The days were lightening into spring, and Liliana found that she sailed through exams and tournament rounds more easily than she expected. When the school ranking lists came out, she was pleasantly surprised to see that she was comfortably within the top five of almost every class. Chris peered over her shoulder, and her lips curled into a grin.

"Well, well!" she laughed. "You'll have to show this to the boys – Tala and Kai both beaten by you? Not to mention myself." She frowned and stroked her chin. Liliana raised her eyebrows and pointed at _Music_ and _Mechanics_, in which _Christiana Alanna Mikasuke_ – "Damn stupid name," she heard Chris mutter – topped the three-hundred-odd students that took it. Her eyes were sparkling slyly as she moved her fingertip down to the Blade Ranking – on a sheet of its own, as it didn't involve the whole school – where Kai's name sat squarely on top of Chris's. Her friend scowled.

"Baka, probably bribed the trustees," she said. Liliana slid a pen out of her case.

_Baka? I've heard you say it before…what does it mean?_

Chris looked surprised, as though Liliana had caught her out at something – then she grinned.

"It's Japanese for idiot." She shrugged. "I guess my mother-tongue takes over sometimes."

"Which is a sign you don't belong here," said a snide voice, and Freya stalked past, smirking.

"Won any tournaments lately, Freya?" said Chris sweetly. Liliana hid a smile; Freya had been kicked out of the rounds the week previously. Freya's eyes narrowed but did not say any more; she subsided into whispers and sly giggles with her group at the back of the class. The words 'loner', 'freak' and 'living off other people' floated over to them.

Liliana sent her a brief glare before turning back to her friend; and for a fleeting moment she thought she saw tears glinting in those crimson eyes. But she must have been mistaken, for Chris grabbed her wrist and towed her out of the classroom, talking merrily about the upcoming semi-finals. Liliana was duly distracted – for she would be facing her two good friends, Kai and Chris, the Wildcat and the Phoenix.

The same day that Freya and the most gigglesome of her cronies – a brown-haired, mascara-laden girl called Charlize – had been triumphantly defeated by Jade and Jeika, Kai and Chris had beaten those two to the coveted position in the semi-finals. It had been a spectacular battle, and Liliana had enjoyed seeing the bitbeasts of their newest friends and their unique skills. Jade and Jeika had made a formidable pair: Jeika's Rivit, a red-tailed hawk, was a lofty bitbeast, hard to attack because of the altitude he kept – and what endurance! Liliana knew Jeika could give Bryan a run for his money. Jade's Guardian, a black panther, was the offence, swift and deadly. Both were more serious than Liliana had ever seen them, and for the first time she doubted whether Chris and Kai would make it through…

But the Wildcat and the Phoenix were not named so for nothing; and at the last moment there was a sudden turn-around, a twisting of fate, and the absolute conviction on Chris's face put Liliana's doubts aside. There was something steely in her expression that she hadn't seen before, something undeniably unbreakable – though to her surprise, her sharp eyes caught Kai's face as they left the stadium. Why on earth did he look so cold and aloof?

When she reached home, she immediately took Whisper to the basement and practised, inwardly revelling in the swift and graceful execution of her blade. Just as soon as she thought, Whisper did – and there was nothing more beautiful than when they danced together in the dish. Setting Whisper on a basic slalom, Liliana sat on the bench and cupped her chin in her hand. Her thoughts wandered to the inevitable battle on Saturday – two days away. She thought of Jade and Jeika, the two who she had seen more and more often. They fitted in well with their group and were an amusing pair – Jeika with his boyish, carefree attitude (uncannily like Tala); sensible, sensitive Jade, keeping an eye on her unruly partner.

And then a horrible thought came streaking into her mind.

_Two more dreams I have to push into the dust_.

Whisper whirred sleekly around the cones on the floor.

_Who am I to say my dream is more powerful than theirs? That I deserve it more?_

Tears pricked her eyes, and Whisper clattered to an ungrateful halt; his mistress's mind was occupied with the dangerous low self-esteem of the amateur sensitive blader. For powerful though Liliana was, she had never experienced the emotional side of the tournaments before; and there was no one with her, no one to tell her what she most needed to hear.

Her train of thought didn't stop there either.

_Chris._ Her heart twisted agonisingly. _I will have to face her and Kai. How could I possibly…? She's been so kind, and Kai too. If she doesn't win… no! If I force her to lose, then…_

The tears were unbearably hot, but Liliana dashed them away. She was confused, and wished that she had never let her mind wander into such matters. How badly she wanted her voice back; but a newfound eagerness for friendship weighed it down, snagged her dream and made it seem petty and selfish. Chris was fighting for someone else, and Kai was fighting with her. Jade and Jeika had fought for Stephen, Jade's brother, who was hospitalised. And her? She strove for no one but herself.

_I am despicable._

She fled the basement.

When dinner was over and Liliana still hadn't descended, Bryan felt a little worried, and expressed his thoughts to Tala.

"Tala – you haven't seen her, have you?"

"Liliana?" said the redhead, looking slightly anxious. "No, she wasn't at dinner either."

Bryan didn't pause to reflect on Tala's unusual sharpness. He got to his feet, pushing his chair back. "I'm going to look for her. Maybe she's gone to Kai's to see Chris."

Tala let him go, and sat back in his chair, chewing his lip. He was pretty sure Liliana wouldn't have done that, not without telling her brother. He racked his brains, wondering where she could be – why not the basement? She had a battle in two days. Upon arriving at the well-lit training area, he realised that the lights were still on – and that Whisper was lying, abandoned, on the floor. This more than anything alarmed him. Liliana would never – ever – go anywhere without her blade, any more than he would think of cutting off his right hand.

Picking the forlorn-looking blade up, he thumbed its edges absently as he tried to think. Where in the world could she be? In a sudden stroke of wild guesswork, Tala realised. He paused only to grab his coat – and, after a moment's hesitation, a small medical pack – before heading out into the evening. It was past nine, and the streets were dark; though the snow had gone with the winter, the wind was still bitter and sly, punching through Tala's coat and pinching his face. He found himself worrying over whether she had thought to bring her coat.

It was a wild guess, but he had been right. His memory was a little rusty too; but he found it sure enough, the once-proseperous-looking house set on a wide street, twenty minutes away from the park where he had met Bryan. Its windows were dark and boarded up; but his sharp eyes caught the gleam of light from within, and he pushed the open door, and entered.

Everything was covered in dust; it had been several months since Liliana had left, though Tala felt no doubt that she had been a conscientious house-keeper. He was very aware of the noise he was making, but somehow did not want to tip-toe; it wasn't as if he was a burglar. He followed the light up the stairs, and down a corridor lined with paintings, until he stood outside a room. The door was open a crack; and through it spilled strong light. He said, "Liliana?" very softly; but there was no response. He pushed the door open.

Immediately, his reactions kicked in and he hurled himself backwards, throwing up his hands and yelling out.

"Hey, hey! It's me!" He had caught Liliana's slim wrist in his hand as it had come scything towards him; and as he lowered it he realised that the girl's face was streaked with tears. Her silver eyes, wild and frightened, were now tinged with confusion and anguish. That expression caught Tala out completely; never before had he seen Liliana look so very vulnerable.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. "We've been worried about you."

She just stared at him. Tala noticed her hand was bleeding. Without a word, he slung the medical pack off his shoulder and opened it, selected some antiseptic and a bandage, and cleaned it up. It was a clean cut; he looked around and saw, on the dusty carpet, a broken photo-frame – and beside it, crumpled and torn, a photo. The glass that had presumably cut the girl was lying in shards on the floor.

When he tied off the bandage, he didn't let go, and neither did she make a move.

"Liliana," said Tala quietly, "what's the matter? It's not like you to leave Whisper on his own."

Liliana's eyes widened as she took her blade from him and cradled it against her heart, silently asking her bitbeast's forgiveness. She lifted her head a little and looked rather blankly at Tala, and slowly made a gesture with her fingers, pointing at him, then the room, then herself.

_How did you know where to find me?_

"I had a hunch," said Tala, shrugging off his coat and draping it about her stiff shoulders: she had indeed forgotten a coat. "So I just came. I had to find you. Bryan's almost going mad."

Liliana tried to say something else, but Tala, astute as he was, couldn't understand, and he shook his head slowly, his face drawn. For the first time Liliana noticed how pinched his handsome face was. It wasn't often he wasn't smiling and now that he wasn't, she rather missed it. And were the shadows under his eyes always so prominent? Casting away these thoughts, she took a pen from the desk by the window and scribbled on the back of the photo on the floor.

_Chris and Kai._

Tala was silent. "I thought you might be worried about that," he said in a low voice. He sighed, and pushed a hand through his hair. "Liliana, look. It's not that you're…I don't know, despicable or anything."

Liliana stared at him. He had repeated her thoughts. Tala continued, unaware of her surprise.

"But tournaments are tournaments. Kai and Chris have gone through it all before. In this sort of thing it's all or nothing. You give your all, they give their all – and whoever gives most pulls through. What you have to realise is that you can't give up, or give way to these feelings now. Chris would never let this get in the way of your friendship, and you shouldn't either."

There was no joviality about Tala then, and Liliana was almost in awe. Here was an older Tala, who spoke wisdom and simple truth: of course she was silly to have ever thought that she could compare their goals. She would do her best, and that was all she could do. Slowly, hesitantly, she nodded, and pushed the photo absently into the pocket of the coat around her shoulders. Tala, watching her closely, said, "Let's go home, then."

She still looked rather lost. Liliana felt unsure, uncertain, now that the emotional pain had receded somewhat, and the world didn't seem so very terrible. How had Tala understood her sensitivity?...

She started as his long, warm fingers wrapped themselves around her own, and she was guided out of the door, and out of her old home, where the dust of years had gathered on top of old, painful memories.

Tala sat on his bed, feeling very tired. It was half ten. They arrived home a few minutes ago, and he had delivered Liliana to a near-frantic Bryan, melting away without a word. He didn't know Liliana's eyes were fixed on his retreating back, and not her brother's face, as he went. He guessed they were having their silent conversation still. He collapsed onto his back and blew his red bangs out of his face, flawless blue eyes staring listlessly at the ceiling.

He had been overtaken that evening by a very tender feeling when he saw the state she was in. But he now felt shaken, disturbed, because he had never felt something so powerful before. The moment he saw her, he was struck by her beauty; but there was something else there that attracted him, something deep and melancholy, and all he wanted to do was be there for her. Make those incredible eyes happy. Make her smile. Hold her.

He had never met anyone like her, and it completely stumped him. His absent gaze drifted over to his coat slung carelessly over the chair – and his mind flew to the way she looked when he had draped it around her shoulders. He wanted to see that look again. Then a thought struck him. Getting up, he strode over to it and dug in the left pocket – and in his hand lay the crumpled-up photo that had once lain in a silver frame. For a moment he just stood and stared.

He hadn't ever seen Bryan's family before. It must have been taken years back; both Liliana and Bryan looked very young. A man and woman – undoubtedly their mother and father – stood at the back, smiling; they looked very well-off, but very happy. And in front of them stood Bryan, still looking rather taciturn, but with a hint of gentleness around his eyes and mouth that Tala had witnessed only very rarely.

And Liliana.

Tala guessed she was about six in the photo, though it was already evident that she would grow into the beautiful girl she was. But she was smiling so happily, not quite cheekily, but with such a definite vibrancy in her face that Tala almost couldn't bear it. He folded up the photo and realised there was a slight mist of tears in his own eyes.

_Idiot_, he thought furiously, throwing the photo into his drawer. _What I've gone through is nothing compared to her. I have no right to…I don't care what Boris says… damn him! I can't do it! I can't…_

"_Because I have no reason to join_,_"_ he had told Liliana.

_Liar! You liar Valkov!_

And then he thought of her again – that surprised, soft look in her face; the grateful smile she had given Chris in the stadium – and sank to his knees, cradling his head in his hands. His voice was hoarse.

"What the _hell_ am I doing?!"

**End of Chapter 15. I would've liked to spend a little more time on Jade and Jeika but it was almost killing me to write more!**

**I'm feeling quite tired after writing these 5 pages, probably because I sympathise far too much with poor Tala.**

**Next Chapter will be up very soon – and I apologise in advance, because soon there'll be a solid lot of KaixChris goodness. :D **


	16. On the Other Side

**As promised, the solid lot of KaixChris goodness :D**

**OMG my brothers got an Xbox360 Pro coupla weeks back… I'm hooked on Lost Odyssey (says the girl with exams...)  
**

**Yeah. Moving on.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: On the Other Side

Chris couldn't sleep. _Of all the times…_ she cursed inwardly. Friday had flown by on swift wings, particularly when she was perfecting her blading with Kai that evening, but now, lying in bed, the clock hands crawled. Ten pm. So much for getting extra sleep. She'd been in bed an hour!

Her body really was tired; she let her mind go, wandering through the past week and the build-up to the match, and tomorrow... and of course before she knew it, she was dreaming.

_She remembered how sunny it was. The garden – the one outside her window – unchanged since then…she laughed happily and waved to her parents, who were having tea on the veranda with Mr and Mrs Hiwatari. A random thought – Kai's mum had exactly the same colour eyes as her son. _

"_Hurry up!" There was Kai. He was grinning at her, beyblade in hand. She said something as haughtily as she could, but succeeded only in laughing again. And there was someone else beside her, who was holding her hand. She looked into his face._

"_You've got mud on your cheek, baka." And she wiped it away. Crimson eyes looked into hers, twinkling with mischief as something cold splattered her own face…what was that he said? Something about Kai's dungarees being too big for her. _

_Of course it quickly escalated into a glorious mud-fight. That laughter…she hadn't heard it for so many years. And how fresh it sounded, echoing in the brightness…_

_It all changed as quickly as a nightmare. Darkness and cold, and a long unceasing period of anxious feeling…she didn't understand…why wasn't Daddy home? Why was mummy crying so hard?_

_And why…_

_She screamed._

"_Alex!"_ Chris sat up with a gasp, breath choking up her throat, to find the room black and normal and silent. Sweat made her plain white slip stick to her back; her legs were tangled viciously in the duvet. It was stifling. She slid out of bed, her heart still thumping, and walked around her room for a bit, flinging open the window to let in the sweet night air, breathing deeply to calm the panic forging rapidly in her brain.

A glance at the clock told her it was close on two in the morning – she groaned. Why it had to happen the night before the most important battle of her life, she didn't know; but now that it had, she knew that sleep was going to be far from her. She let out a loud sigh and flopped down onto her swivel chair, twitching open the curtains so the moonlight fell in one unbroken swathe onto the blade lying on her desk. Chris preferred it so; the blade was Kai's, and it looked beautiful in the silver moonlight, natural and serene, like the phoenix that it was. Dranzer was a little worn down, having taken a bit of a beating in the previous match, and so Kai, not for the first time, had asked her to take a look at him.

She had consented before he even finished his question – mentally, that is. In reality, they had a good old characteristic wrangle about the incapability of one another in general before she oh-so-reluctantly gave in, and he oh-so-suspiciously entrusted his most prized possession to her care. But really, it was a delight to fix such a wonderful blade; and deep down, Chris knew that whatever he asked her for, she would do; she owed him more than he could guess.

She wasn't in the mood to fix it; she didn't make a move to touch the screwdriver, though she did run her fingers over each of the parts in turn, noting the oiled sheen and well-cared for appearance of the rotary blade; the rotillary axis; the hardened steel pivot; the small silver bolts; the black and red overcasing. She smiled; but her mind kept flying to the tournament ahead of her, and in an effort to forget about it, she tiptoed softly out of her room – Kai's was the room beneath and the old oak floorboards were abominably noisy – and out into the corridor.

However, when she reached floor below, she paused, biting her lip. It was one with a bend in it, and she'd need to go past his door in order to proceed on her journey, but she couldn't do it in the dark. Kai was one of those ridiculous people who slept lightly, but slept well, and while he could be woken by the slightest noise could still give her a serious run for her money in a morning battle. He seemed to be able to sleep anywhere, anytime, too. _Baka,_ she thought. She made up her mind and flicked on the light, sprinted down the corridor, and switched it off on the other side, before tip-toeing down to the kitchen.

And Kai, being indeed one of those ridiculous people, woke the instant the light went on outside. The humming of the electrical system was the culprit, as the wires (rather old) went through the ventilation unit in his bedroom wall. He heard the light pattering of feet on the carpet outside, before the light went off, and he grinned to himself. It was sheer willpower that had sent him to sleep at eleven. He had actually gone so low as to count sheep. Whatever Chris might have thought about his ability to sleep whatever the situation, she wasn't entirely correct.

He felt almost the same as she did about the following day: apprehensive. Apprehensive, but as ready as they could ever be. All the same, he knew he couldn't be feeling as terrible as she was. Her midnight rambles only occurred after…

He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

After she'd dreamt about – him. And it meant that she wouldn't get to sleep for a long while, and combined with the prospect of the tournament the next day, it probably meant that she wouldn't sleep at all. He shook his head over this foolishness, ignoring the fact that he did find it funny all the same, that helplessness of his Wildcat, and threw the duvet off.

The smaller kitchen in the Hiwatari residence was one of Chris's favourites in the house. It was cosy and well-lit with a huge fire, and the walls and floor were of grey flagstones – heated, naturally. Copper pots and pans shone amiably over the mantelpiece, and strings of garlic cloves and netted meats hung from the dark beams. But tonight she was oblivious to them; one name, one thought, revolved around her head like a blinding light, and so absorbed was she that she didn't realise Kai was there until he sat down opposite her.

"You dreamt about him." It was a forthright statement.

Chris was understandably startled. "How did you know?"

Kai didn't answer, getting up and approaching the fridge, and only when the steaming, delicious scent of hot chocolate permeated the room did he respond.

"Several things," he said, setting down a mug in front of her, "firstly, you only ever do this when you wake up in the middle of the night."

She smiled minutely at him and nodded, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Secondly," he continued, "you didn't have your own hot drink when I came down. Your mind was distracted."

"Thirdly?" There was a grin tucked into the corners of her mouth.

Again Kai took a moment to answer, and when he did, he lowered his mug and looked straight at her.

"Thirdly," he said slowly, "you have the same look in your eyes as you did when you first came here to stay."

She stared at him for a second, startled; but then forced another smile. "And what's that, exactly? Careful what you say now…"

Kai contemplated the rim of his mug for a moment.

"Scared," he said softly. She was silent, watching him. "And angry, and that look you have when you're trying to be brave. And very sad." _Though you tried hard not to show it_, he added silently as he remembered.

Every word rang true in Chris's mind, and she bowed her head. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped her mug tightly.

"Kai –" her voice was cracked. "I'm so scared I'll fail."

He wisely stayed silent.

"I – I just…" the mug hit the table, and her crimson eyes were fixed on him, tearless but burning with an unnerving intensity. "Other people want to win so they won't lose face, or – or so they can be the best, but I'm not fighting for myself! I don't care if I lose!"

Her head sank down again, and her voice was muffled. "But if I lose, then Alex loses too. I can't let that happen. This is my last chance, and I have to fight for it." Her face was shadowed by her long blue hair. "I need to go home."

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire in the grate, and the bonging of the clock as it softly struck half two.

"Wildcat."

She didn't respond.

"Chris, look at me." He gripped her hand tightly, and she slowly looked up, seeking solace in his steadiness. He smiled very slightly – but it was oddly strained, she thought. "That look you have when you're trying to be brave, it's like you think it's just you against the big, bad world."

"Sometimes I think it is," she muttered, thinking of Freya and her taunts.

"It isn't." He spoke rather sharply. "I'm your partner. Whatever you're fighting for, I'm fighting for too. You're not alone. Don't ever think that you are."

It was probably the most he'd ever said in one conversation, Chris reflected distractedly, feeling a little better.

"Come on." Kai hastily let go of her hand. "You'd better sleep. I'm not letting you lie-in tomorrow, even if the battle's in the afternoon."

He contained a smile as she glared at him, looking more like her usual self.

"Baka," she said, as she got up to go. But at the door, she stopped.

"Kai?"

"What."

Chris felt amused at his characteristic taciturnity after such an emotional outburst.

"Nothing. Just…thank you."

And she was gone.

Kai let the tap run into the mugs, watching the dregs of the hot chocolate floating into the sink, and felt a horrible, heavy weight on his heart.

_You fight to go,_ he told her silently,_ but I fight for you to stay. Is that so terrible?_

* * *

Liliana had never felt so nervous in her life. Her eyes seemed to catapult open at six on that Saturday morning, feeling ridiculously worried that she had missed the battle. She couldn't stay in bed after that.

Half an hour later she was walking restlessly around the basement, while Whisper completed a few tricky manoeuvres in the larger dish. She wasn't even properly paying attention. She just wanted this awful waiting to be over – but then that would mean having to fight – and who would win? Liliana didn't know what would be more painful: winning, or losing.

She completed one more circle of the basement; and just as she drew level with the door it opened and Tala walked in, looking as though he hadn't slept very well. He stopped short at the sight of her, looking startled and a little perturbed; and then without a word turned to go.

_Don't…_

Without realising what she was doing, Liliana darted forward and caught him by the wrist, and then very quickly let go, looking confused and shocked at herself. But Tala stopped and turned around again, and even tried a very forced smile, though it was nowhere near his usual charming grin.

"What's up?" he said. "Is anything so wrong that you can't do without my wonderful self?"

She shot him a dark look; but quite honestly, she didn't know what to tell him. At the same time, she was desperately afraid that he would go again. And, she realised, she didn't want that at all.

But she couldn't explain herself, so she merely stood there, feeling horribly awkward, of a mind to just get back to blade practise...

Tala smiled gently, though she didn't see. "Tell you what, let's go for a walk. Nothing like keeping your mind off the battle."

Liliana looked at him curiously.

"That's my experience," said Tala cheerily, shrugging as they went out of the double doors. "It's like dancing a routine. You do it too much and you just make more mistakes."

Liliana nodded slowly; she could see that happening. She turned her head slightly to the side so he wouldn't see her blushing; for the previous day they had had their dance class again. She hadn't known how to properly thank him for being so – how to explain it? Kind? Understanding? – to her that Thursday evening when she honestly felt like she was scum… And so, when they partnered up at the end of the lesson, she shyly went straight to him. He struggled to hide his surprise, but didn't make a big thing of it, which would have embarrassed her. She liked that about him.

_I didn't just think that_, she thought in real alarm.

But in all honesty, that dance was the best she had ever experienced. They were just doing a waltz – but what a beautiful rhythm! The other partners around them were struggling to avoid each other's toes, shrieking and falling about laughing…but the moment the music had started, Liliana completely trusted Tala. There was something quiet, grave about him that day, and she often found him gazing at her for long moments before he would look angry for no reason and look away.

Chris had remarked, in a surprised voice, that she looked quite serious and almost worried after class – had anything happened?

_No_, she thought, secretly stealing a glance at him as they walked on, Tala talking, she listening. _But I feel very strange, like I actually don't hate him anymore. I want to spend time with him like I do with Bryan. _

Something about this new thought alarmed her, and she immediately changed the subject to avert her mind. Pen and paper were always in her pockets these days, and she brought it out.

_Do you think Kai likes Chris?_

Tala took a moment to read it; and then he threw back his head and laughed. Liliana's mind immediately flew back to the photo of him she had seen in Chris's room – and she blushed again, even deeper this time to her utter consternation. _Stop it!_ She thought sternly.

"It's not a matter of me thinking he does," said Tala, his eyes twinkling, and all traces of tiredness disappearing from his face as he grinned. "He _does_, no question about it. He used to be such a cold-hearted bastard before she came. You ever hear Chris calling him an arrogant prat? He used to be. And besides, he told me, almost half a year ago."

This stumped Liliana. _He TOLD you? Then why hasn't he told her? Does Chris like him?_

"I've never asked her," said Tala in amusement. "You could, though."

And again, Liliana thought of that conversation she'd had with Chris in her room; how closed the bluenette's face had become as she covered Liliana's notepad with her hand to stop what she was going to write.

_Then maybe a more appropriate question would be: will he ever tell her? Or will she say?_

"Not on your life they wouldn't," replied the redhead, leading the way through a pair of iron gates and into a park. "I guess, with their level of friendship, they don't really have to, but it's causing both of them more pain not knowing." He smiled fondly. "They're both self-sacrificing idiots."

_What do you mean?_

"Well it's like this." Tala pushed his hands in his pockets and blew his bangs out of his face. Liliana waited, interested, and at the back of her mind realised how very nice it was just to talk to him like this. "Chris will have to leave at some point. There's no way she'd let herself live off him for more than she has to – it hurts her pride, no matter how many times Kai's told her she's welcome to stay, she's his responsibility, they're old friends, blah blah blah."

Liliana nodded.

"So, she wouldn't tell him because it would hurt her to leave even more. There aren't many things she's afraid of, but admitting to him is one of them. And Kai wouldn't tell her because he's afraid it would make her leaving harder, and if there's one thing in the world he wouldn't do, it's causing Chris pain in some way."

The girl felt distinctly amused. _They're so…noble._

"Tell me about it," said Tala, rolling his eyes. Then he tilted his head at her and grinned slyly. "But what's this? Surely you're not turning into a match-maker?"

_No_! Liliana underlined the word forcefully. _Just wondering._ She sighed. There was no forgetting about the tournament when she had turned the conversation to her two friends. _But surely, if Chris doesn't win, then she can't go?_

Tala took a long while in answering, stopping by a fountain and sitting on the low stone lip, hands in pockets.

"I don't know about that," he said quietly. "Liliana, if you get the chance, talk to her before the tournament."

_Why?_

He looked away. "Just try, OK?"

A little unnerved, Liliana tried a different tack. _Do you think she could win?_

"Against you?" he looked surprised. "I'm not sure. It wouldn't be fair of me to say, but I really couldn't tell you. You're very evenly matched. It just depends who wants – who needs, should I say – to win the most."

_She fights for the memory of her parents._

"Yes." Suddenly, the redhead looked very uncomfortable. "She's had a hard time. But you do your best, won't you? Don't lose because you feel guilty."

At this, Liliana smiled – that indeed was at the back of her mind. She had to face up to whatever happened.

Beside her, Tala became quiet, watching her. There, that smile – how he wished it wouldn't fade. But then that thought, the one that had prevented him from sleeping many nights, came zinging back into his brain with startling intensity, and he got to his feet.

_You bastard, Valkov._

"We'd better get back," he said, more lightly than he felt. "Bryan'll be wondering where we've got to."

**End!**

**I did mean to start their battle at the end of this chapter, but it spun on for a little too long. I'm liking Tala very much at this moment ******** he's very gentlemanly. Over the years I've somehow managed to think of him as an honest person, deep down, which comes out when he meets the right person. **

**Apologies for the KxC fluff O.o was it too much?**

**R&R everyone!**


	17. The Consequences of a Higher Dream

**I planned out the chapters last night, and we're nearly at the end folks.**

**I think I've said that before. :s**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The Consequences of a Higher Dream

It was 4pm, and still Liliana hadn't caught any sight of Chris. Tala's words were glued in her mind, and she was determined to find out what all this mystery was about. She hurried through the corridors of the stadium, having told Bryan she was just going to the loo; but in reality, she was going to find their dressing room. Of course she had to take the less-crowded halls because, being practically a celebrity these days, she didn't want to be mobbed and thus lose time. The match began in thirty-five minutes, and she wanted to be ready.

The Kazhan Stadium was huge and unfamiliar, and several times she wondered whether she was lost. It wasn't too far, about seven miles out from home, but far larger than the stadium back in Moscow, more modern as well, with a larger seating capacity. She had seen the arena when she and Bryan had arrived, and it made her stomach squirm.

Suddenly, turning a corner, her sharp ears caught the sound of two voices – a boy's and a girl's – and she ducked back behind a plant pot, before realising that she knew who they were.

"Liliana!" Jade looked surprised, and smiled. "How are you feeling? You alright?"

Liliana gave her a faint smile in return and nodded.

"Good." Jeika gave her a friendly punch and grinned. "We're looking forward to the match. We would've liked to fight you, but…" he sighed theatrically and shrugged. "Chris and Kai are one mean combination."

_So were you_, gestured Liliana warmly. She took out her pen. _I would've enjoyed our battle._ She turned to Jade. _How's Stephen?_

"Oh, not too bad," the red-haired girl replied. "He's getting better – still on IV and bed-ridden, but he's getting better." She flushed slightly. "I struck a deal with a blading company to be their poster girl – they scouted me after the match last week. So the bills will be paid after all."

Liliana smiled. _That's really good. _

"That's my Jade," laughed Jeika, grabbing his partner in a tight hug. Liliana hid a smile, seeing Jade blushing even more deeply as she smiled up at him. She didn't think there would be any problem of Jeika being a 'noble idiot' when it came to telling Jade what he felt.

_Have either of you seen Chris or Kai?_

"Yeah, we just went to wish them luck," said Jade, poking Jeika off her. "Their dressing room is down that corridor, but Chris said she was going to look at the dish again – I think she's gone to that terrace bit above the seats. It's up those stairs."

Liliana thanked them and began the long climb up the stairs. Thankfully they were deserted. She was slightly out of breath when she reached the top – a glance at her watch told her that she had approximately ten minutes before she really had to back to Bryan. She pushed open the door at the top of the stairs – and right in front of her was Chris, leaning on the rail, arms folded, the arena spread out below her. At the sound of the door opening, she whirled around.

Liliana felt instantly worried and taken aback; Chris looked awful. It wasn't that her outward appearance was different – she looked as she always did, her blue hair long and loose, in a bright blue and black decorated tank top and dark combats. But it was her eyes that struck Liliana. Deep shadows hung under them, and suffering looked out of them.

"I thought you might find me," she said, smiling faintly. "I was going to find you, only…I couldn't."

_What do you mean?_

"Liliana, listen, we haven't got much time." The bluenette sounded oddly short. "There's something you need to know before we go for this battle."

_About what you need the money for._

Chris looked startled. "Oh," she said. "Tala?"

Liliana nodded.

"Well, then." She suddenly seemed at a loss for words. "It's not really…I mean…" She cleared her throat. "Please understand me – I didn't lie to you that day when we traded stories in the playground. I just…I couldn't tell you the whole truth."

Liliana waited.

"It's true I want to go back home and clear the names of my parents – but there's something else more important, more urgent than that. There's someone…someone who I need to help. Someone back home."

_Who?_

Her voice was barely above a whisper; tears filled her dulled crimson eyes as she said it.

"Alex."

Liliana stared at Chris. Neither one made a move. Chris took in a deep, ragged breath.

"I got a letter a few weeks ago. When my parents died, it was alright, because I still had him. We stayed together. He kept me above my grief. But he contracted a rare disease, one that damaged his hearing and drains him of his energy."

_So that's how she understands me so well_. Everything was drawing painfully together.

"The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. He's constantly on life-support, and that costs a lot of money. That letter told me that he was…he was dying." She choked, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Liliana felt utterly miserable; her heart went out to her friend. But there was nothing she could do.

_Who is he?_

Chris took in another shuddering breath. "My twin brother," she said.

Out of her pocket she pulled a folded up, well-worn photo, handing it wordlessly to Liliana. The girl took it. It had been taken on a sunny day in a park. They looked younger – perhaps thirteen or so. _Just before she came to stay here._ There was Chris, her hair a little shorter, but her grin just as wide, and the light in her eyes told Liliana that nothing was wrong in her life. And beside her was Alex Mikasuke. They were as alike as two peas in a pod, and obviously very close – in the photo they were teasingly cheek to cheek, both with the same identical mischievous grins, arms around each other. Alex looked to be a tiny bit taller, his eyes more an auburn than the vivacious crimson of his sister's and his hair navy rather than dark royal; but the striking similarity was there in his expression, the sensitive mouth, the shape of the hand slung around his twin's shoulder.

Their frozen happiness was painful. Liliana could barely imagine what Chris was battling within herself. _And I was worried about fighting her. She must worry just as much about fighting me. _ She handed it back, and her silver eyes were full of pity and a quiet anguish.

_I'm sorry._

"No. No, don't be," said Chris. She straightened up and wiped her eyes, squaring her shoulders. "You know now. But I need you to give me your all during this battle – because I'm giving mine. Don't hold back."

Liliana met her gaze squarely and nodded. But then she reached out and pulled Chris into a tight hug – the first she had ever given her – and when she let go, gestured.

_Thank you for being my friend_.

The bluenette let a stronger smile creep onto her face. "So, _ikimasho_, as they say back home: let's go."

* * *

Down in the arena, in front of the huge battle dish, it was blinding, deafening and stifling. The lights were bright and hot, centred on the four bladers coolly facing each other. It was the semi-finals; the crowds were going wild, all cheering on their favourite tag-team. Tala, sitting up in the midst of the thronging mass with Jade and Jeika, realised that the support for his friends was quite equally divided. Pinpricks of camera flashes exploded like stars in the darkness while banners and painted sheets waved their signs of _WE LUV U BRYAN ND LILIANA_ and _WILDCAT AND THE PHOENIX FOR THE CUP_ above the heads of the crowd.

"Do you think they're alright?" said Jade, craning her neck and peering at the four figures, small and far away.

"Dunno," replied Tala. He glanced over at Jade, smiling a charming smile, realising that he could finally pay Jeika back for attempting to hit on Liliana. **(DerangedCatGirl: Way back in Chapter 9 or summat!)** "And what's this I hear? You're the poster girl for Hitachiin Blading Corp.?" He smirked, eyeing her up teasingly. "You certainly look good enough." He burst out laughing as he caught Jeika's glare – it was almost fierce enough to contest that of Chris's. "I'm just teasing, kiddo, redheads don't date redheads."

He turned his attention back to the game as Jeika subsided, muttering darkly and shifting slightly closer to his partner.

"Wait – they're starting."

Jazzman zoomed down into view on a mechanical seat, snazzy purple suit glittering in the bright stadium lights.

"GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AAAAAND GENTLEMEN, AND WELCOME –" he paused for dramatic effect, arms spread wide, "-TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE BALKOV BLADING TOURNAMEEEEEEENT!"

The crowd obligingly roared. Down on the stage, Liliana felt hot and nervous. She envied Kai and Chris, both of whom looked perfectly cool and collected. Beside her, Bryan touched her hand.

"It's alright," he said over the noise, "we'll be fine. Let's do this together."

"BUT WAIT EVERYONE – THERE IS A CHANGE IN THE SYSTEM FOR THIS BATTLE."

The crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed. "THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS – BALKOV TECHNOLOGY LABS HAVE RELEASED THE NEWEST MODEL OF BATTLE DISH. I GIVE YOU – THE ELEMENTAL V-R2000!"

To Liliana's shock, a thick column of white light exploded from the seemingly normal dish; and when the light faded and she was able to look, she was confronted with craggy rocks and mountain ranges. However, closer inspection revealed it was merely holographic. Through the gap of two tall rock formations she spotted Kai and Chris, both of whom were struggling to contain their surprise. She saw a wordless look pass between them. Worried, she glanced at her brother for support.

"Just launch like you usually do," he said quietly. "Use the terrain to your advantage."

"ARE THE JUDGES READY? IS THAT A YES? ALRIGHT EVERYONE, HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS – WE'RE ABOUT TO WITNESS WHAT CRITICS ANTICIPATE TO BE THE BEST MATCH THIS DECADE."

Liliana gripped her launcher tightly and concentrated on the surging force that was Whisper.

"AND IN THREE…TWO… ONE…"

_Concentrate_.

"LET IT RIIIPP!"

In the stands, Tala let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "Perfect launch," he muttered to no one in particular. Liliana really was becoming an excellent blader. This would certainly be a spectacular battle.

"Who do you think will win, Tala?" said Jade.

"I can't honestly say," said Tala, thinking about the answer he had given Liliana. "They're so evenly matched I wouldn't be able to tell you with a clear conscience." His blue eyes flickered over the arena where Whisper, with all the agility of the snow hare, was leaping to a high altitude to join the lofty Falborg; close on their tails were Chris and Kai, matching move for move in perfect unison.

He pondered a moment, trying to answer Jade's question truthfully. "Before, Bryan told me that Whisper outstripped Quick Silver stamina-wise, and he puts on a pretty good turn of speed too…but now…" his voice tailed away.

"Now what?" prompted Jeika impatiently. "Damn, those two are hot, I wouldn't know which –" He was silenced by a punch from Jade.

"Now," Tala continued, "I'm not so sure Liliana can out-run Chris. She's been practising hard. Kai tells me she put her business on hold for this." A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "And he also said that she completely knocked Dranzer out three times during the past week."

"So it's that close, huh," said Jade quietly, analysing the battle.

"Yeah," replied Tala softly. "May the best blade win."

Down by the dish all four bladers were being stretched to their limit. Barely six minutes had passed but it felt like an eternity. It had formed into a sort of mutual agreement: Kai took on Bryan, while Liliana focused on Chris. Both boys acknowledged the importance of their partners going head to head and kept out of their way.

Liliana immediately recognised a change in Chris. They had only fought together once, and that had been a friendly try-out – but even so, she was running more than she was fighting. Quick Silver was certainly a formidable opponent. She could pull out bursts of speed that rivalled Whisper's, with an agility that had not been there before. And Chris remained on the other side of the dish, face grim, mouth set.

Suddenly Whisper slipped; Quick Silver pounced and dealt the hare a smashing blow to the side. Liliana clenched her fists, fighting to gain control as her purple blade cascaded down the deep mountain slope, the blue cheetah always on top, batting and slamming it relentlessly. Liliana felt something give; Whisper was beginning to get quite seriously hurt.

Time was ticking. There was no time limit on the match, but Liliana knew she couldn't keep running forever. A bead of sweat trickled down her face as Whisper regained his balance – and then it struck her. She telegraphed her wish to Bryan with the slightest hand-movement, making sure Chris hadn't noticed, and began. Whisper changed direction and raced back up the mountain, Quick Silver leaping behind.

Chris was confused, but didn't let it stop her, determined to catch the hare wherever it went. It was getting very difficult to keep Quick Silver up at this ruthless pace. Cheetahs weren't naturally built for endurance, though her faithful bitbeast had far surpassed her expectations. Whisper reached the pinnacle and poised there as though uncertain whether to leap to the next mountain – and Chris homed in, taking advantage of the momentary pause, and drove the cheetah to strike – Quick Silver leapt, claws bared –

And that was when she realised her mistake, far, far too late.

Whisper had indeed leapt for the next mountain – but Falborg flew up, twisting, creating the solid air barrier that they had used before – and the hare changed direction as though thrown, smashing into the prone cheetah in mid-air with devastating force.

It was all over very quickly.

Skilled blader though Kai was, he couldn't take on Bryan and Liliana at once.

Chris couldn't remember clearly what had really happened – but there she was, Quick Silver, lying majestically defeated on the floor outside the dish, Dranzer on the other side – her chest was heaving, her hands slick with sweat – she vaguely heard Kai's voice, saying something – the crowds were screaming – Liliana was standing still, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

_Alex..._

She had lost.

**End of Seventeen. Phew, it was interesting trying to imagine that battle. I could see it in my mind ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone – please R&R as usual. I dunno if Chris having a twin was as much of a 'dun dun DUNNN' moment as I'd hoped, because Jade had the same story, even if we hadn't intended it!**

**Thanks to WerecatRei and WaitingForYesterday for Jade and Jeika.**


	18. Atonements

**In the midst of exams! Panic!**

**And waddya know? 100 in my English module in January.**

**I had huge fun writing this chapter. I glory in the dark-depressing-angst-but-wait-there-is-hope! sort of scene.**

**Hope you all enjoy reading it!**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Atonements

The stadium was beginning to empty of its occupants. The group was waiting in the lobby, a little to one side to avoid being in the flow of traffic. They were all looking for the same person.

Chris had walked out of the stadium, back straight, head held high, and into the tunnel; but after that, Kai said she had run off.

A movement caught Liliana's eye – a flash of blue hair, a bowed head. Somehow, she couldn't move, though her silver eyes spoke volumes. Beside her, Tala looked at her, and saw the tightening of the skin around her eyes, the pain looking out of them – pain that had so swiftly replaced the blazing, shining joy that had made him want to laugh with her happiness. But Liliana didn't make a move; her hand twitched, as though she wanted to reach out to her friend; her lips moved, but no sound came out; she bowed her head, and her lilac bangs covered her face.

_I'm sorry_, her voice cried in her mind. _Forgive me._

Chris had drawn level with the group now. No one said a word until Tala, interpreting Kai's look, drew Bryan, Jade and Jeika into a discussion about the various important personages on the panel of judges that year; but even so, every one of them was listening when Chris said quietly to Kai,

"I'll see you at home."

She moved forward again, eyes downcast, never looking at anyone, not even when Kai touched her gently on the shoulder, then let her go. She disappeared quickly in the milling crowds. A small gasp escaped Liliana's lips, and she stepped forward quickly, hand rising, but then she turned away, bowing her head.

"Don't take it personally," said Kai, turning to look at her. Liliana glanced at him, feeling that if he hated her, he would have all the reason in the world to do so with Chris in that state.

"Kai," said Bryan, his eyes on his sister. "She's – we're – sorry. About everything."

"Why?" Kai shrugged, and his face was honest, if a little drawn. "It was a fair battle. We all went in expecting the best of each other." He smiled. "I'm glad you won, the both of you." Though he didn't explain any further.

_Will Chris be OK?_

Bryan translated, and as Kai didn't answer, Tala did.

"She does this every time." He said.

_Without fail,_ thought Kai.

_Why_?

"Retribution," replied Kai softly, his head still turned towards the doors. "Every time she loses a match, no matter how far away the stadium, she walks home."

_Even when she lost her first match against me,_ he added silently.

Liliana was shocked, and felt the bottomless guilt in her heart increase tenfold. As though detecting this, Kai looked at her sharply.

"Liliana. Don't think about it any more. She knew the consequences, and she's facing up to them now. It's not your fault."

"I'm surprised at you Kai," said Tala suddenly, raising one thin eyebrow. "It's at least seven miles home from here."

Liliana thought she saw the skin beneath his grey eyes tighten, and his lips tauten, as though he was fighting back a retort; but then his face eased, and he said quietly,

"I know that." He nodded at each of them, congratulated the siblings once again, and left. Liliana felt utterly miserable, and it was shown in her face as she turned to her brother.

_Why isn't Kai going after her?!_

"Because it's his personal punishment not to," interjected Tala without looking at her. Liliana stopped gesturing and stared at him. His handsome face was drawn, tired-looking. "Once, when Chris lost a singles match a year ago against an international champion, Kai wasn't prepared to let her walk the two miles back to the hotel in broad daylight." He sighed. "He's leaving her alone when she's almost at her breaking point, because that's the one thing that he can't bear doing."

Tala closed his mouth abruptly, his blue eyes shadowed. Liliana nodded. She understood that feeling. Silence descended.

"Let's go home," said Bryan.

The last mile had been weary and cold. She had no coat, and the wind cut through her hoodie like glass knives, but to her it was nothing. Rain had started to fall an hour ago, and she was soaked to the skin and shivering, but still she paid it no heed. The pain and discomfort was less than she deserved. Only one word revolved around her mind like a painful beacon.

_Failure_.

It was almost midnight by the time Chris stumbled in sight of the home-light of the mansion. The double gates were open; what clarity was left in her mind reasoned that Kai had left them so; and as they swung shut behind her, she realised that he had been watching and waiting for her. Her thoughts were confirmed when, no sooner had she reached the top step than the door was tugged open, and the golden light blinded her; framed in the glow was Kai, who gripped her wrist and pulled her inside into the warmth. She staggered, and would have fallen if he hadn't supported her with one arm as he shut the door with the other; then both hands were on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

Chris looked up into his face, timidly seeking his forgiveness, for she knew he was angry. His lips were pressed tightly together, and his eyebrows slanted; his eyes were full of pain. For a moment he looked as though he was going to yell, but he just said,

"Get your wet things off and get to bed."

Then he turned and strode off in the direction of the kitchen. Chris was still out of breath and dizzy, and it was a marathon to climb the four flights of stairs to her room. Her hands were shaking so much that it took her almost ten minutes to undress and another five to locate and put on a night slip and her warmest dressing gown, and slide into bed. Leaning her sodden head against the wall, she shuddered, and wished that she had something else to distract her from the sore thoughts of the tournament.

There was a knock on the door, and Kai entered, carrying a mug of hot water, honey and lemon. His face was still drawn and dark-looking, and as she accepted it, she said quietly,

"Kai, I'm sorry."

He sat on the edge of her bed, his knuckles white – then he turned to her and said forcefully, "You idiot. What do you think you would have achieved, walking home after the tournament? You were already worked up and tired, and you _still_ insisted on walking all those seven miles home. You didn't even have your coat!"

Chris flinched, shutting her eyes. His words hurt her so much that she wanted to cry. Instead, she opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"Kai, I need you to understand me."

"No, Wildcat, _you_ understand _me_." His jaw was clenched. "You had me worried sick."

"I know I did. That's why I apologised," was the quiet reply. He opened his mouth, shut it again, and looked at her. Her hands were clasped on the duvet; they were still shaking slightly, and she looked as though she were about to burst into tears; but she was a soldier, his Wildcat, and nothing in the world would make her cry if she could help it. Seeing her face, he felt guilty at having been so angry at her.

"Kai," she said, after taking a deep, rattling breath. "Kai, I…it's just…" her throat seemed to choke up, and suddenly she was crying, while outside the rain fell and the wind howled, a desolate night for a desolate soul. Chris wasn't new to anguish and pain and grief, but that night seemed as terrible as the first, when her parents had died and her twin brother taken away from her, and she was spirited away to a new country to stay with strangers.

But… it was a stranger then who had held out his hand and smiled as though he hadn't quite known how, or was rusty at doing it, and tried to make her welcome in his own way; and it was a friend now, her best friend, who she loved with all her fierce heart, who took her into his arms and cradled her there against him.

"I failed him, Kai!" she choked. "I…I wasn't strong enough to – to help him…"

"It's not that," replied Kai haltingly – it was hard for him to express such things. "You fought better than I've ever seen you fight before."

He found that it was an unbearable thing to watch her misery. She cried silently, tears sliding down her tortured face, but she did not make a sound save for her rasping breaths. He almost wanted her to howl, to scream, do anything other than hold this awful silence.

Presently she fell quiet, and completely exhausted by the day's ordeal, fell asleep. Kai laid her gently down and covered her up. For a few moments he stood in the darkness, feeling very strange. He had wanted to win, but if they won, she would have to go… and, he realised as he shut the door softly behind him, he would trade all the trophies in the world to make sure Chris Mikasuke stayed with him.

* * *

Liliana couldn't ever remember feeling so miserable in her life. Bryan was reasonably happy. As a seasoned veteran, he knew better than to dwell on the possible feelings of his defeated opponents. Opponents – not friends. In the dish, it was folly to label anyone as a friend – even your partner. The following evening the weather was still stormy and depressing, and so was Liliana's temper. She hadn't spoken with her friend at all, and she didn't have the courage to go round to Kai's – what if Chris didn't want to talk to her?

"You still thinking about it?"

Liliana glanced up quickly. She was in the small, brightly lit sitting room that adjoined to Bryan's and Tala's rooms. A gas fire flickered in the grate in front of her. Tala was sitting at the table, typing something on his laptop. As her eyes roved to the screen, she caught sight of an email. Who was he writing to?

But Tala, a little too quickly, shut the lid of the laptop and stretched casually. She nodded.

"You talked to Chris yet?"

_No_.

"Did she tell you before the match? About Alex?" he sounded gentler.

Liliana hesitated, twisting her hands in her lap. _Yes._

"Hmm."

Tala got up and went out – but then shortly returned. He sat down on the sofa next to Liliana, passing her a photo frame. Her eyebrows shot up. It was a snap of the weekend three weeks ago, when they'd all gone out to a theme park for the day. In the background was Tala, grinning – in the foreground it had been just Chris and herself – her friend's arm was slung around her shoulder, and she was beaming at the camera. Liliana herself looked a little surprised, but not unpleasantly so.

"Look at this." Another photo was tossed on top, and the girl started. Chris, in the most recent snap, was positioned exactly as her twin was in the older one. They were identical.

"Now," continued Tala, taking the photos back. "Do you think someone who would look happy in both those photos would really tell you to go away?" Liliana didn't answer him – but Tala, looking at the soft, surprised parting of her lips, and the new light in her silver eyes, rather thought that she knew the answer anyway. Smiling, he got up and left her alone to think.

As it was, he wasn't entirely surprised when Chris turned up at the Abbey's front doors the next day. But when Liliana stopped, halfway down the stairs, looking very much as though she would like to sink into the ground, the bluenette simply waved and said, "Liliana, could I have a look at Whisper?"

Liliana, with a swift glance at Tala (who was looking unconvincingly innocent) nodded and led the way to her room. Chris stepped inside, looking around with interest. It was very characteristic of her friend – quiet, not overly burdened with girlish things, but it made her own room look boyish and messy in contrast. The bedspread was white, with purple flowers; the table was clear and neat, books stacked in ordered piles. There was only one photo on the desk – looking visibly touched, Chris picked it up, recognising her own face beside Liliana's. It was that day in the theme park.

_Tala gave that to me. He said I could keep it – together with this,_ scribbled Liliana, indicating the photo of Chris and her twin. _Do you mind?_

"Not at all," she replied quietly.

An awkward silence descended. Then –

_Chris, about the tournament, I_

But before Liliana could finish, the bluenette had flung her arms around her neck and pulled her into a tight hug. She could feel her friend smiling, even though tears had started in her own eyes.

"Don't say any more. It's OK – I'm so proud to have fought you, and lost!"

_Not just that._ Liliana scrubbed her eyes. _If I win – I want half the money to go to you._

Chris looked shocked. "No." She shook her head furiously. "Liliana, there's no way –"

_I want you to have it._ She underlined it. Twice.

For a long while, they both just stared at each other, Liliana firm, Chris uncertain. Then, she shrugged and grinned her old grin. "Oh, fine," she laughed. "I'll let it rest for now. But really, could I have a look at Whisper? He's not too badly hurt is he?"

_I think he's just got a crack across the chip, nothing too serious._

"You calling my Blizzard attack not serious?"

Tala, passing the door, was satisfied at Chris's laughter, even though he would really have liked to hear Liliana's voice joining hers. But the smile passed swiftly off his face as he turned a corner and scaled several flights of stairs, heading – once more – to Boris's office. He reached the door and rapped smartly on it, entering upon the command. It was a gloomy office, and always reminded Tala of a crypt. The walls were bare stone, the old lights casting yellow pools of light along them, not piercing the thick dusty shadows that collected in the corners and hid the ceiling from view.

"Ah Tala."

The elderly man didn't look up from his writing. "I presume you are aware of the ball that is to take place next week."

"Yes sir."

"I am just finishing the notifications. You will send them to their addressees when you are dismissed."

Tala bowed. "Yes sir."

"So then." Boris set down his pen and eyed the redhead with piercing grey eyes. "You are ready, are you?"

He kept his face carefully devoid of emotion as he answered, once again. "Yes sir."

"Very well. Brooklyn will be arriving by train in six days' time – he will be attending the ball also."

His jaw stiffened. _Brooklyn_.

"I expect," said Boris sternly, keeping a sharp eye on the young man, "nothing but the politest courtesy for him. He is an outsider, after all."

"Of course sir." Here, Tala smiled his charming smile, bowing again to buy more time to grapple with his features.

"You are dismissed then."

As Tala made a relieved, though not too hasty exit, his name was called again. "Sir?"

Boris' eyes were cold. "No mistakes, Tala Illarion Valkov. Make no mistakes."

Tala turned so his profile was visible; in the gloom, his blue eyes flashed. Only then did Boris see how white he was, his lips compressed in anger. He made no reply as he turned and shut the door behind him.

**End of chapter the eighteenth.**

**Illarion is a popular Russian boy's name that I thought suited our charming redhead as a middle name. Don't know why, I just liked it ;) **

**The next chapter is a BALL, PEOPLE! Fluffy scenes are about to escalate rather alarmingly.**


	19. OC NEEDED!

OC needed!

Our poor Bryan is left on his own. I'm thinking we need a partner for him?

If you want to submit an OC, please leave details of name, age, birthday, height, hair and eye colour, clothes style, bitbeast name and powers, personality and any other detail that might cross your mind ;)

Just so you have an idea, here's Bryan as he appears in Smile for Me:

**Name: Bryan Ketchnikov**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: 4****th**** April **

**Height: 6" 1**

**Hair colour: Silver**

**Eye colour: Lavender**

**Clothes style: generally punky street fashion. Not that much black, but dark greys, dark greens, the occasional red, navy blue. Lots of chains and buckles and sometimes fur, which Liliana disapproves of.**

**Bitbeast name: Falborg**

**Powers: Particularly skilful wind bitbeast, fast and agile. Tends to attack from high altitude, can create wind barriers. **

**Personality: He looks like a slab of granite in human form, but in actual fact is a real softy, especially when it concerns his sister. Very experienced in the dish, and won't let anything get in the way of his sister and victory, even to the point of sacrificing the well being of his blade and himself. He feels guilty over what happened years back. He's not very good at expressing emotion (bless his heart), but will open up to a gentle, accepting character. Despite appearances, he's best friends with Tala and Kai, holds Chris in high esteem and loves his sister more than himself. Has high values of courage and honour. Won't let anyone get close to him - most get scared off by his expression alone.  
**

There we go - there's Bryan's profile as I see him. Please submit as many OC's as you want - I like variety :) - though of course I will only be selecting one.

Gambatte minna-san!

3


	20. INTERLUDE III

Interlude

Hello all!

Just a short apology for my long hiatus! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I _did_ get all your wonderful descriptions of your OCs, and I really enjoyed reading them! I also picked a winner, which will be disclosed in the next chapter, but first of all thank you to:

Kagome Hiragushi, Frozen Cold, Nixi-Ixin, Annika Preminyer, En-En-Chan (If I forgot you leave me a review or PM!)

And I'm positive that there were much more (WerecatRei, did you send one?!) but I suffered a disaster the other week which is sort of my excuse for not updating. My external hard drive died, the one that's housed all my work, fanfics, stories, photoshop drabbles, music, photos etc for 5 years. I had a right fit when I realised it wasn't working, and I'd almost finished chapter 19 too, so I was furious. I'll get working straight away, because thanks to WerecatRei who reviewed the other day, I'm re-inspired to carry on :)

Gimme some support guys, I'm also speed-writing my novel at the same time because it died with my hard drive, and I'm on the verge of getting a possible book deal from an agent. Or should I say, I _was_ on the verge of it. When I had something to show, which I now don't. (cries)

I've planned this story right to the end, so I'll finish soon.

-DerangedCatGirl


	21. The Ball Part I

**Update ;) as promised! Thank you to you all for those lovely supportive messages, I've finally been hit by inspiration for my book ******** Huzzah!**

**Enjoy reading the chapter – but before we begin, of course, I have to announce the winner of the OC call...**

**Frozen Cold's Teru!! **

**Congratulations to you, and cheers to everyone else for sending some really interesting OCs; I had a hard time picking one out...**

**Actually, this chapter isn't quite finished – so it's the Ball, part 1, because I'm on a course atm and haven't much time to type – plus, the chapter would be miles long if I typed it all out! It's 7 pages as it is!**

**On with the show...**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: The Ball (Part I)

"A _ball_?" Chris stared incredulously at the letter in her hands as she, the boys and Liliana walked home from school the next Monday. Liliana raised her eyebrows slightly at her friend as she crumpled the letter up, and tossed it over her shoulder (where it was caught neatly by Kai, who rolled his eyes and stowed it away in his bag, knowing she'd be panicking about it later).

"It means money," Chris said to Liliana confidentially. The lavender-haired girl nodded understandingly.

_I've never been to a ball before_, she confessed. _What do I have to wear?_

"Oh," said Chris rather vaguely, "you have to wear dress –"

She suddenly stopped dead and stared at her friend with a peculiar glint in her crimson eyes that made Liliana feel rather apprehensive. "Yes," continued Chris slowly, completely oblivious to Kai's impatient pokes to get her walking again, "you have to wear _dresses_." The grin widened at the bemused, slightly suspicious look on Liliana's face. "Right, Miss Ketchnikov. The Ball's on Saturday, so on Wednesday you and I have a shopping trip to make."

Behind them, the boys were having a conversation on more or less the same lines.

"I take it you're bringing your beloved Wildcat, Kai?" said Tala teasingly, knowing the only weak spot in Kai's armour. However, knowing the redhead for seven years meant that Kai was prepared for such an attack.

"She's not my beloved," he said coolly, "but as she's my partner, yes."

"And what about you, Bryan?" continued Tala. "Any girl who's caught your eye?"

Bryan grunted contemptuously, but made no answer, his eyes firmly averted from Tala's sly face.

"Pity," said Tala airily, latching his hands behind his head, "I noticed a particularly good-looking one the other day who was looking at you quite a lot. Brunette. Why don't you ask her?"

The truth was, Bryan knew exactly who Tala was talking about, as he had noticed her himself, though he didn't know her name. And the last thing he was going to do was invite her to the Ball.

"And you, Tala?" said Kai lazily, deciding to rescue Bryan.

"I don't have to take anyone," replied Tala, but he went a little pink as he said it, his eyes flickering towards Liliana.

"But you're coming anyway."

"Yeah." Here, Tala slowed down completely, so the girls drew ahead of them. "Listen," he said quietly. "I have to come. _He's_ going to be there too."

Both Kai's and Bryan's faces darkened at this.

"Why?" said Bryan in a low, dangerous voice. "He has no part in this tournament."

They had stopped outside Balkov Abbey, and Tala took a while to respond. "I'm afraid I can't tell you," he said softly, and after some hesitation, went up the abbey steps and disappeared through the doors.

The following Wednesday, Chris came into Kai's room, laden with numerous shopping bags.

"How was it?" he asked, glancing up from his work.

"Great," beamed Chris, who had a highly satisfied expression on her face. "If Tala hadn't already fallen head-over-heels for Liliana, he will have done by Saturday night. She looked stunning in the shop; even the clerk couldn't keep his eyes off her."

Kai attempted to turn back to his algebra, but was once more interrupted as an envelope hit the desk and spiralled towards him. Chris hitched her bags up into her hands. "That's payback for the loan," she said lightly, and disappeared before he had time to draw breath.

He sighed as he looked at the cheque inside the envelope. It wasn't a huge amount that she'd spent, but he knew it would have been a sizeable chunk from her bank account nevertheless. And of course he should have known she would pay him back, even if he had intended her dress to be a gift from him.

On Friday, the school was abuzz with female anticipation and male apprehension towards the Ball, to be held the next evening. Girls excitedly compared dress colours and styles in the corridors and classrooms, and boys could be seen trying even now to get themselves a prtner. Partner-less girls were wont to look with longing eyes at the desirable persons of the school (eg Tala, Bryan and Kai), but when the realisation that neither of them were going to invite any of the female population within the school sank in, these girls were forced to look elsewhere. They were also wont to make rather snide comments about the likes of that Chris Mikasuke (who was _obviously_ jealously guarding Kai) and Liliana (who was rumoured to have been asked by Tala, though he would _blatantly_ have been better off with someone else).

However, these two particular girls didn't care – Chris because she was helping out with the Ball decorations and was too busy to punch anyone; and LIliana because she genuinely didn't care. Besides, Tala _hadn't_ asked her. She was rather confused to find that she had not only expected it – but she was disappointed that he hadn't.

_Why?_ She thought, frowning. And then a thought struck her. _Where is Tala?_ He hadn't been in dance class either that day.

When Liliana reached home and found he wasn't there either, she decided much against her pride to text him. _I can't believe I'm worried about him._ She'd had his number for ages – 'just in case' as he'd told her with a smile, that night when she had run away, and he had found her at her old house. The memory was so powerful that for a moment her thumb stilled over the keys; but then she shook her head, and continued.

_**Where are you? Were you in school?**_

For the next few minutes, Liliana refused to admit that she was anticipating his reply, however much she jumped when her phone beeped.

_**Nice to get a txt frm u! No. Just train station 2 pick sum1 up. B home soon. x**_

The worry disappeared, replaced by relief, and Liliana spent a good couple of minutes staring at absolutely nothing, before she realised exactly who she was thinking of. She blushed, tried to feel angry but instead felt very confused, picked up her phone to text Chris to come over for a chat, but decided against it almost immediately, and finally ended by snatching Whisper up and going for a good long training session to clear her mind from thoughts of that stupid Tala.

Tala himself was, at that point, standing outside the train station, trying to look cool and suave, not as though he was freezing to death – which was a hard thing to do in the chilly night air. Yet for all his efforts, Liliana's short text was what brought the real smile to his face, and he stared at his phone screen long after he sent his reply.

_Maybe she cares. Maybe_.

His pleasant reverie was shattered by a stream of people flooding out of the station entrance, and he snapped his phone shut, looking around for the familiar – and highly unwelcome – face.

He didn't have to look far.

"Long time no see, big cousin," said a drawling voice behind him. Tala tried furiously not to scowl as he turned. It was a very well-known countenance that met his eye, one that was known globally, as was the bright ginger hair, merciless blue eyes and the gold earring glinting in his left ear.

"Brooklyn," said Tala stifle. "All grown up now, are you?"

It was said with a smirk; Tala was delighted to find he was a good two inches taller than Brooklyn.

"Seems so." The boy smiled humourlessly; Tala didn't like the cold glint in his eye. "Well, cousin. Shall we go? We have a lot of work to do before –"

"I know," Tala cut in abruptly, wheeling around. "The car's this way."

Though he walked briskly, he could sense Brooklyn sauntering at his leisure behind him, and judging by the excited squeals of passing girls, it wasn't just because he was tired. But Tala refused to pay him any attention, and instead sat back in the driver's seat and turned up by the volume on the radio.

It was Evanescence – _Imaginary_. Liliana's favourite. Just as the light happiness expanded in his chest, he caught sight of Brooklyn emerging from the station. And then, finally, rality hit Tala once more, and he snapped the radio off, almost feeling physically sick with himself.

_Stupid_, he thought viciously, starting the car. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. _You weren't supposed to-_

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," said Brooklyn in a tone of mild surprise, "but I thought the Abbey was _that_ way?"

"You're not staying at the Abbey," said Tala shortly. _Not in the same building as Liliana. Never._ "Boris booked you in at the Plaza Hotel."

He pulled the brakes minutes later outside the grandest hotel in Moscow.

"There," he said. "Ball's tomorrow at seven thirty. Don't be late. And don't you dare..."

He didn't finish the sentence, and simply glared at Brooklyn through the window, before abruptly driving off.

Liliana didn't see Tala that evening, although she had a dim recollection of someone tapping softly at her door late at night, and even in her half-conscious state, her sharp ears identified the footsteps to be Tala's. It turned out that she didn't see him all of Saturday either, though she guessed he was helping with preparations for the evening.

Chris had shut her blade-garage business for the day and was heading the operations for decorating the Abbey hall. She had arrived at eight in the morning, and had expressly forbidden Liliana to come anywhere near it.

At six thirty that evening, when dusk was falling, she came up to Liliana's room, and the girls began to get ready for the occasion. Liliana was more nervous than she cared to show, though her friend seemed to understand perfectly; so much so that both were ready by seven fifteen. Chris grinned and opened the door, and the distant sound of a string quartet and the murmur of guests floated in.

"The boys will be downstairs," she said. "Just remember what I told you about the dress – let it sweep, unless you want to dance. And smile. You look beautiful, as I'm sure you'll be told many times tonight."

Liliana felt a sudden warm rush of affection for Chris, and she smiled gratefully, spelling out words with her hands.

_You look wonderful too._

Chris was wearing a simple, pretty white dress, held up by two straps, which hugged modestly to her waist and flared out at her hips, ending in a fluff of gauze at her knees. Liliana had only ever seen the vibrant, impulsive girl in jeans or combats and the occasional denim skirt; but her outfit suited her down to the ground. Her long, blue hair was partly done up with a silver clasp; around her neck was a black ribbon choker with a silver-star pendant hanging from it. Liliana pointed at it, eyebrows raised.

"A gift from Kai for my fifteenth birthday," she explained, smiling a gentle smile. "Anyway – come on, off you go."

Liliana stared at her, alarmed. _On my own?_

"Of course!" The bluenette grinned, and Liliana saw again that merry, mischievous glint in her eye.

And so, incredibly, Liliana found herself walking down the dark corridor by herself, and emerging at the top of the sweeping staircase that led to the entrance hall. It was packed with milling guests, some whom she recognised from school or the tournaments, all looking very different in suits and rainbow dresses. As she came into the light thrown down by the chandelier, she felt several pairs of eyes turning towards her – and several more, as girls nudged each other, and boys started looking where everyone else was looking.

_I,_ she thought, _am going to murder you, Christiana Alanna Mikasuke_.

And she began her descent down the staircase, feeling horribly self-conscious. As her eyes raked the crowds, she suddenly spotted Tala at the foot of the staircase talking with Kai and Bryan, and her cheeks immediately fired up. The redhead was – there was no other word for it – _hot_.

His tall, athletic frame was accentuated by the easy-fitting, stylish black tuxedo that he wore, and his eyes seemed to be an extraordinary blue in contrast to the crisp white shirt, an old-fashioned yet very fashionable style with a stiff collar, corners slightly bent to accommodate a black silk bowtie. And then, he turned as Kai nudged him, and the smile died off his face completely as his eyes met Liliana's.

Tala had never seen her look so beautiful. She eclipsed everyone by far, and yet she wasn't overdone. Liliana was wearing a silvery-grey halter-neck dress that outlined her slender figure and exposed her delicate white shoulders; her lavender hair was pulled up, cascading in gentle curls and waves down her straight back, bangs brushing her elegant cheek-bones and accenting her beautiful silver eyes and full lips. Silver earrings swung gently from her ears. She looked like a goddess, with her ivory skin and graceful movements.

Tala only realised that she had reached the bottom of the stairs when Kai nudged him, yet again, and he bowed mechanically, offering her his arm.

"Allow me to escort you," he said formally, smiling as best he could – a hard thing, as he felt as though he had been hit by lightning. Liliana darted a quick glance at Bryan, as if seeking permission; her brother merely smiled slightly, and signed, _you look wonderful_. Liliana took a deep, quiet breath, and put her hand on Tala's arm, looking rather shyly at him, as though she had never noticed him before. How handsome he looked; and not a touch of flirtatiousness about him at all tonight.

As Liliana and Tala entered the hall together, Kai poked Bryan.

"I think you should speak to her," he said, nodding towards a brunette standing not far off. Bryan's face remained stony, but turned to look at her all the same. She was the same one Tala had noticed, though she looked rather different from when he last saw her, which was at the previous match. Then, she had been wearing a bright purple t-shirt with a ridiculously stupid joke on it – something about Nintendo. But now, she was dressed in an ankle-length dress of pale yellow silk that brought out the tones of her light brown hair. Her back was to Bryan, but he could see by the set of her shoulders and the toned muscles of her back that she was no sissy when it came to sports.

He turned back to Kai, who was looking suspiciously innocent (Kai? Innocent?) and cast about for a distraction. Mercifully, a very good one appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I think that one's yours," said Bryan, with a barely visible smirk, and sauntered off towards the hall as the guests began moving.

Chris, for her part, got down the stairs without any accidents (which she had been dreading).

"I hate high heels," she said conversationally, brushing down her dress when she reached the bottom. No answer. "Kai?"

Kai realised he had been staring at her, and didn't quite know what to say. He attempted to speak, but instead came out with a ridiculous noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a laugh.

The corners of Chris's mouth were twitching suspiciously.

"Hiwatari," she said in a controlled voice, "that wasn't even a word. Try again."

Kai, having collected himself a bit more, raised his eyebrows in his old superior manner.

"I was just expressing my surprise at you wearing a dress."

"This isn't the first time!" Chris said, scowling slightly. Kai suppressed a smile.

"That's true," he said gently, then bowed, and offered his arm. "Though I don't suppose you need to borrow my dungarees this time?"

"I'll pass," she grinned as they entered the hall to the sound of Mozart's _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_.

**(DerangedCatGirl: dungarees are a reference to Chapter Fourteen – the anecdote of how Chris and Kai met).**

The two wended their way between the guests, Chris nodding and smiling and greeting their acquaintances, Kai keeping silent as usual but finding that he was actually beginning to enjoy himself. At one point, just as the table where Bryan, Tala and Liliana were sitting at came into sight, Chris paused and tilted her head towards Kai's.

"Doesn't she look wonderful?" she beamed.

"Who?" asked Kai, absently.

"Liliana, doofus. Look at her and tell me what you think."

Kai duly looked, and said, with true masculine observance, "She looks nice."

Chris rolled her eyes, feeling that a sweatdrop would be appropriate just then. "Highly descriptive, thank you."

"What did you want me to say?"

For a moment longer, the girl was silent, and Kai caught the pensive, almost sad look on her face that had been there often, when she thought he wasn't looking.

"I haven't got much time," she said softly. "I'm going in a week."

Kai didn't look at her. "I know."

"But before that," Chris continued, "I'm going to get her voice back."

Kai blinked. "And...how exactly...?"

The girl grinned. "Tala," she said simply, pointing. Kai lifted his head, and noted the way his best friend was utterly unable to take his eyes off Liliana. He saw the light in his eyes that hadn't been there before, and the wondering look on his face that Kai often felt himself – the look of the dreamer who wakes to find life just as beautiful as his dream. And then he glanced at the girl by his side, with the warm, affectionate grin on her face, and realised how selfless she was trying to be.

_Alex Mikasuke_, he thought, _you should be proud of your sister. I am._

As Chris and Kai joined the others at the table, the string quartet finished their piece with a flourish, received due applause, and the lights died down, one centring on the decorated podium on the stage. The familiar, portly figure of Mr Dickenson clambered onto it, tapped into the mike, cleared his throat, and began his speech.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to the Balkov Tournament Ball. All who are present tonight were entrants in the beginning, and it is a wonderful opportunity to forget our opposition and make new acquaintances."

There was a smattering of applause.

"Before we start, I would like to ask Liliana and Bryan Ketchnikov to stand up, both of whom have given outstanding performances and will be battling in the final match on Monday!"

The applause intensified, and the spotlight swung onto the siblings as they stood, both feeling heartily embarrassed. Seeing Chris grinning encouragingly, Liliana tried for a small smile, and found it lessened her embarrassment slightly, though she was glad when they finally sat down. Something struck her; she telegraphed her message to Tala and Bryan.

_He didn't say who we're battling against._

But Tala seemed preoccupied; his eyes were narrowed, and his lips were compressed, as he looked around the hall.

"And so, without further ado, let us begin the Ball!"

Amid many cheers, Mr Dickenson exited the stage, and the string quartet struck up again, launching into a lively Spanish strain that got Liliana's feet tapping. Tala noticed the new, fresh flush on her cheeks, and the eagerness of her eyes as she looked at the couples beginning to dance, and smiled, opening his mouth to-

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" Liliana looked up, confused, and saw someone she had never seen before. He was very handsome, dressed in a white tuxedo with gold and navy additions that made him look like an admiral. He was a stranger, but she did want to dance. She stood, and put out her hand to accept his, but suddenly found herself taking Tala's instead.

Before she knew it, they were in the midst of the dancers, her hand in his and the other on his shoulder. Confused, and blushing, she looked up into his face, and saw that he was still staring at the boy who had asked her, his lips compressed with rage.

And for the first time in her life, Liliana found herself wanting to say his name.

_Tala_, she thought, wanting desperately to get his attention. This wasn't like him. Anger somehow wasn't associated with this gentlemanly, oddly mature young man. She squeezed his hand, and he immediately looked down at her, his expression softening.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. His eyes didn't move from her face, but there was something in them still that unsettled her. "Liliana..." he stopped, then tried again. "There's...there's something I need to tell you." His voice was very low, and intense. However, he didn't carry on. Finally, he sighed. "I'll tell you later. Shall we dance?" His last words were accompanied by a bow. Automatically, Liliana curtsied; and the music seemed to swell around them as he took her hands again, and they launched into the tango that they knew by heart.

Chris, from their table, had a fantastic view of Tala and Liliana, and she grinned delightedly as she saw all the couples stopping to watch them dance.

"Now _that's_ what I call a tango," she said loudly over the music. The two danced with a fierce abandon wonderful to behold, each movement sharp and precise, never apart, always together.

At that moment, a girl appeared out of the crowd; she seemed to be hobbling. Bryan immediately recognised the pale yellow dress and the light brown hair of the girl in the lobby. He watched in confusion as she came towards them.

"Hi," she said, rather shyly, looking at all of them. "I'm really sorry – could I sit down for a bit? I fell a bit weirdly on my ankle."

"Sure," said Chris brightly, shooting a loaded look at Bryan. Bryan grimaced ever so slightly. When Chris gave you that look, you didn't disobey. Sighing inaudibly, he pulled out a chair for the girl to sit down on.

"What's your name?" asked Chris, prodding Bryan with her foot under the table. "I remember you – you were in the semis, weren't you? Parrot bit beast?"

At the mention of Beyblade, the girl's eyes lit up. "Yup – Ardore. I'm Teru, by the way. Teru Serinyavon, but most people just call me Terri."

She looked at Bryan as she said this, and he noticed that her eyes were green.

"You're Kai and Chris, aren't you?" she said, still slightly shyly.

"Why do our names always go in a pair?" Chris groaned.

"Because you're both legendary," said Terri. She grinned suddenly, a very bright grin that took Bryan by surprise. "I think I've got a t-shirt with the both of your names on it." As Chris's head hit the table in utter exasperation, she turned to Bryan. "And you're Bryan. Your sister's a brilliant dancer."

Taken aback, Bryan nodded. If someone complimented Liliana like that, he couldn't exactly not talk to them. "Yeah," he said, then shut his mouth, unsure of what to say.

Silence.

"Time to get drinks, Kai," quipped Chris, and got to her feet. Kai grinned, shot Bryan a sympathetic look, shrugged, and followed his partner until both were swallowed by the throng.

**End of part 1 – I'm sorry I had to end it there so suddenly, but time is short! I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reviewing all of you (I'm dashing off to watch the Olympics on TV).**

**Thank you to Frozen Cold for Terri!**


	22. The Ball Part II

Part 2 – enjoy

**Yes. Yes, it's been a while :P **

**Thank you to all you reviewers and people who've added this to their favourites – it's an honour!**

**Part 2 – enjoy!**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: The Ball, Part II

(Previously):

_Taken aback, Bryan nodded. If someone complimented Liliana like that, he couldn't exactly not talk to them. "Yeah," he said, then shut his mouth, unsure of what to say._

_Silence._

_"Time to get drinks, Kai," quipped Chris, and got to her feet. Kai grinned, shot Bryan a sympathetic look, shrugged, and followed his partner until both were swallowed by the throng._

And so Bryan was left sitting with this strange new acquaintance, feeling that he would very much like to murder the friends who had left him in the lurch like this. Terri, on the other hand, didn't seem at all uncomfortable, and was watching Bryan with an air of shy interest.

"Your bitbeast," she said suddenly, catching Bryan off-guard once more, "wind-type, right? A falcon?"

"Yeah," said Bryan again, surprised. "Falborg."

Terri smiled. "I'd like to battle against you sometime. Ardore's on the opposite end of the spectrum – thunder and lightning."

This got Bryan's interest. "So then speed's your area?" he said.

Terri nodded, but pulled a wry face. "Also my downfall sometimes."

The conversation went on, and Bryan, to his surprise, found that talking to this odd girl in the yellow dress was just as easy as it was talking to Chris or Liliana. He quickly found that Terri was initially reserved; but then her bright grin would once more take him by surprise. ("It's the yellow dress," she explained. "I wear yellow when I'm happy.")

By the end of half an hour, she had succeeded in making Bryan smile.

Five minutes later, Liliana sat down, out of breath and glowing, at the table, as Tala went for drinks.

To her surprise, Bryan joined her moments later.

"She's gone to the bathroom," he muttered, looking embarrassed, but Liliana squeezed his hand, smiling as she hadn't done in a long time. When she turned and met his eyes again, she blushed. Her brother had a very penetrating gaze sometimes. In all honesty, Liliana hadn't felt like this, ever. As though she was weightless, flying. And who would have thought, of all people, it would be Tala – Tala who she hated, Tala who she had grudgingly admired, Tala who she now regarded with the eyes of a surprised, gratified soul, who was beginning to learn certain beautiful lessons about life with his help.

_Do you mind?_ She asked, though not sure what exactly she was asking permission for. For a moment, Bryan seemed to consider something, but then his face relaxed into a brotherly smile.

_No_, he signed. _I'm happy that you're happy._

_And I,_ said Liliana, with an unusually mischievous smile, _am happy that you've found someone special too._

Bryan was too embarrassed to argue – or even point out that Liliana indirectly regarded Tala as a special someone – because at that point, Teru arrived back at the table and said blithely, "Shall we go on dancing, then?"

On the other side of the hall, Kai almost spilled his wine as he saw the stony, immoveable Bryan _dancing_ with Teru.

"Bryan. Dancing. I swear that's against the rules of nature," he said flatly, turning and raising his eyebrows accusingly at Chris. "Are you intending to match-make all of your friends in a week?"

"I don't _match-make_," she said in a mock-haughty tone, sipping her orange juice, "I just…speed up the inevitable."

The smile that had appeared on Kai's face was swiftly wiped off as someone rather familiar approached them.

"Chris," said Brooklyn, smirking as he bowed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Chris's eyes flashed. "What are you doing here?" she said bluntly.

"Oh, this and that…" he replied vaguely, waving his glass of champagne at nothing in particular. His eyes slid over to Kai, who was no amateur in conveying his contempt, but Brooklyn seemed unaffected.

"And Kai. Of course. The Wildcat and the Phoenix." He tilted his glass to his lips, his cold blue eyes fixed maliciously on Chris's stony face. "I heard you've been living off him for almost three years now." His words were few, but his tone insinuated many things, and none of them pleasant.

At these words, a blush fired up Chris's cheeks, but anger swiftly overtook shock. Quicker than lightning, she brought her hand up and slapped Brooklyn full across the face. In the startled hush around them that followed, she stepped closer to him, trembling with rage, not seeming to care that the people around them were staring.

"How dare you," she said quietly, though her crimson eyes were blazing with fury. Kai, seeing that Chris was fast approaching the swearing stage, put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Kingston," he said, quite levelly, though his voice was snapping with steel, "you will turn around, and never – _ever_ – speak to Chris again. Do you understand?"

Brooklyn was attempting to remain calm, though his face was stinging. He had fought Chris once before in the dish, and though he had come out on top that time, he wasn't too sure he could do it again. That had hurt more than he cared to admit.

"I'm surprised at you, Kai," he said, "taking in and protecting strays without a cent to their name."

Kai felt Chris's shoulder stiffen. But Brooklyn, with a last smirk at both of them, departed. Chris was still breathing hard and fast, her eyes and cheeks on fire.

"How _dare_ he…" she whispered again. "That stupid…that _foul_…"

She hadn't stopped staring after him, even when Liliana and Tala appeared, pushing their way through the crowd, all of whom had begun to lose interest already.

"We saw what happened," said Tala, looking to Kai for an explanation. "What did he say?"

As Kai explained in as few words as he could, Liliana took one of Chris's hands to get her attention. When the bluenette looked at her friend, Liliana saw the depth of what Chris felt for Kai.

"I would never," she whispered, "_ever_…how dare he say that…"

Liliana could only offer her mute sympathy, and at the same time reflected briefly on the strength of Chris's and Kai's friendship. Any other normal teenager in Chris's position may have had reason to be embarrassed at Brooklyn's remark, but Liliana knew from the start that this girl, this lively, strong, foreign girl, was as genuine as they came.

_I know_, she said silently. _I don't know who he is, but he's disgusting._

"You don't know?" Chris said in surprise. "That's Brooklyn Kingston. Tala might've mentioned that once, when I lost a singles match against an international champion, Kai didn't let me walk home." Her eyes were flinty. "_He_ was the international champion. It was the most humiliating moment of my life." She turned to Tala. "Tala, what's he doing here? Does he not realise that one or other of us would kill him if he goes on like this?"

Tala, studying the toes of his shoes, appeared not to hear her.

"Tala!"

He sighed deeply. "Boris requested that he was here," he said shortly. "And I'm not allowed to tell you exactly why."

Liliana looked at Tala concernedly. There was something not quite right here. He had been deliberately avoiding certain questions of late. There was nothing obvious to suggest that there was something going on, but, with a woman's intuition, Liliana felt uneasy about this whole business. However, Chris was once more distracted by Kai re-offering her glass of orange juice, which she had almost dropped when Brooklyn had turned up. As she and Kai began to converse (Chris gesturing very strongly), Liliana took hold of Tala's sleeve, her silver eyes brooking no argument.

_Tell me what's happening._

Tala moved away, back to the middle of the dance floor, and Liliana had no choice but to follow him. He didn't look at her for a moment, but then, with a visible effort, met her eyes. He smiled.

"Can I have one more dance?" he said. "Then I'll tell you what you need to know."

When Liliana hesitated, Tala just said, "Please?"

And she found she couldn't refuse.

The lights had dimmed completely, and the couples on the dance floor were moving slowly together, even though the band was in between songs. Eventually a singer took the stage, and introduced the song:

_Come Away With Me._

"A waltz," said Tala, grinning down at Liliana, and swept once more into a bow. Liliana couldn't help but think of the vague uneasiness she had felt about Tala, as though he was hiding something – and the thought that he hadn't told her something that was obviously paining him hurt her. It actually hurt her, and she worried about him.

But then, as the band struck up, and she took his hand, suddenly it didn't matter any more.

"_Come away with me in the night,_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song…"_

As she took the first step, and they followed their dance through, all she could think about was the proximity between them – the proximity that at first she had abhorred, and now she treasured; she wondered if it was really her who was being held by him – Tala, this handsome young man with the smile of a boy, who, despite his manner, she felt maybe was just as lonely as she was.

-

Kai thought he was probably a hypocrite: he had remarked that Bryan dancing was against the rules of nature. Why? Because Bryan by nature was stern and unmoveable as a rock. And yet he, Kai, was dancing too. He'd had to dance from a young age – noble blood and all that crap – but it was times like this when he really appreciated it; times when he had Chris for a partner. And it wasn't just that her presence fended off the attempts of the bolder fan girls, though that was definitely a bonus.

Chris, apparently oblivious to his thoughts, was looking over to where Tala and Liliana were cutting a graceful curve through the dancers, and saw, with a woman's eye, the way Tala held her, and the droop of Liliana's head on his shoulder.

"Well," she said, "I think my work here is done."

Kai was silent for a moment.

"_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high…" _

"I wish it wasn't," he said, very quietly. He didn't know if Chris heard him, but gradually, as the song unwound, he felt her head resting on his shoulder, just in the curve of his neck; and he wondered if this was the last time he would hold her like this.

-

The song finished, and a smattering of applause rose from the revellers, directed both at the marvellous band as well as at Tala and Liliana, who, once more, had halted all other dancers as they executed their own. Bryan and Teru had paused, and Bryan smiled over at his sister, though she couldn't see him through the crowd. He'd had his misgivings about Tala previously, and had felt rather righteously protective of Liliana; but when he saw how she was quite literally glowing with happiness, he calmed his doubts. There were things about Tala that she didn't know, that he himself had only discovered by accident. But now wasn't the time to reveal them.

Bryan wondered when, exactly, would be the right time – and what she would think when she eventually found out. He snorted slightly, setting his mind at rest. Tala would never reveal that side to her – and if he ever did, it would be in the event of a full-on battle against her. Which, Bryan mused placidly, was highly unlikely, to the point of being impossible.

-

_Now_. Liliana fixed Tala steadily with her lucid, penetrating gaze. _Tell me._

Tala fidgeted with his cufflinks, until Liliana's hand descended on his, and he automatically curled his fingers about hers.

"Come with me," he said, and pulled her off the dance floor and away towards the balcony at the end of the hall. It was cooler out in the night, and quieter, away from the excited buzz of conversation and the jamming of the band. The moon was full and round in the black sky. The balcony itself was a broad, semi-circle sweep of grey stone, very spacious. Liliana, looking over her shoulder, saw only two other people at one end of the balcony, who she identified easily as her two other best friends. She saw Chris's grin, and her small wave, which she returned with a smile.

Tala led her as far away as possible. Liliana noticed that he looked nervous, and when they came to a stop, he kept moving, as though he wanted to pace up and down but didn't have enough space to do it. He would talk about absolutely nothing, then start humming tunelessly, before becoming abruptly interested in the two away at the other side of the balcony, who were leaning on the balustrade and talking inaudibly, and then launch into a monologue on the tournament.

In short, he was acting as though he was forcing himself to say something he didn't want to say.

Finally, Liliana couldn't stand it. She grabbed his face in both her hands and held him still, until she was sure he wouldn't back out of whatever he had to do or say.

He opened his mouth and closed it several times, then shook his head furiously and turned around with a strangled noise of frustration.

"Liliana," he said at last in a strained voice, "do you hate me?"

Liliana stared, nonplussed, at his back until he whirled around again, his face screwed up in an oddly tortuous expression.

"Do you hate me?" he repeated, intensely.

Liliana shook her head, looking worriedly up at him. _Hate you?_ She thought. _How could I?_

His answer shocked her. "Hate me," he said fiercely, blue eyes glinting. "Hate me from the bottom of your heart. Start despising me now, Liliana, like you used to! Just – _damn it_!" He shouted the last two words, slamming his clenched fist against the stone balustrade.

_I don't understand_, signed Liliana, but in his strange, agitated state, Tala didn't seem to notice.

"There are things about me you – you don't know, and…and I'd rather you didn't know," he continued in the same strained voice. "I should have told you before I…before…" _Before I bloody fell in love with you._ "Before you got this far in the tournament."

Suddenly Liliana's eyes were like steel. She didn't have to move her hands for Tala to read the sharp question in her face.

All Tala's agitation, all his frustration and pent-up anger at Boris, at the Balkov Project, at himself… all of it fell away, and he was left with a terrible aching misery, and wished he could be anywhere but confronting her now.

"You can't win," he whispered. "Liliana – you can't win the tournament."

She took a step back. _What?_

"I'm – I'm fighting you in the finals," Tala continued, watching and trembling as he saw the look on her face. "With Brooklyn. We…we're not supposed to let you win, but – it's not like that!"

He lunged forward and grabbed her wrists, for she looked as though she wanted to run. Liliana flinched as thought she had been hit; both stood and stared at each other.

"Listen," said Tala in a low voice, "please. I tried everything I could, short of refusing Boris. I can't. I'm trapped in the Abbey. You might think it's my home. It's anything but." He released her; his voice was suddenly bitter. "I've been here since I was a year old, and not a day has gone by when I wished I was dead."

Liliana felt utterly lost as she watched him, and her mind was blurred and fuzzy. _I…can't win?_

"What they do – what they did, they…" He sighed, and fixed his eyes on Liliana who was looking apprehensively at him, as she had done when they had first met. "I'm not…I'm not…human," he whispered. Liliana's face told him that she didn't understand.

"Give me your hand," he said.

Very slowly, she did, and he raised it to his right temple, pressing her fingertips to his warm skin and moving them slightly until –

Liliana gasped sharply and wrenched her hand out of his grasp. She hadn't meant to look so – so _revolted_, but she couldn't help it. Tala was watching her sadly and resignedly.

"What you just felt," he said quietly, "was one of the three metal plates that were implanted in my skull after the car crash that killed my parents. Boris took the advantage of experimenting during the operation. There is another me, Liliana, that you don't know about – another side of me that, I hope to God, you will never have to see. That's why I can never leave. Boris will always know where I am for one thing, and for another…" he gave a terrible smile and tapped the side of his head. "He can switch my other self on any time. I'm not safe. When we face each other over the dish on Monday, that's what he'll do if Brooklyn and I show signs of being beaten. I can't let that happen." He paused. "That's why you can't win."

_We're going to win the tournament._ Liliana's hands were shaking so much she had trouble getting the message out. _I'm going to get my voice back._

Tala regarded her silently. "No," he said simply.

Liliana felt as though she had been punched. Her breaths were coming thick and fast as she stared at his unyielding face. All her dreams and hopes of the bright future with him, with her voice, reared up and broke, and a terrible, howling desolation replaced them. Everything she had worked towards that year…everything that had given her so much joy…she couldn't reach for them.

She turned her slender, tear-stained face up to him, and Tala flinched at the utter anguish in her eyes. It was made even worse when an incomprehensible, animal-like whimper escaped from her lips. It was a naked sound, truly awful to hear.

"Just hate me," he said again. "It'll be easier on both of us."

When Liliana looked up again, he had gone.

Her legs were trembling. She collapsed to her knees, hid her face in her hands, and burst into tears.

**Official end of chapter nineteen. Would've liked to spend more time on it but I just got home from playing in a concert and I'm completely whacked. And I have a pile of homework due in tomorrow. Ha ha. Plus it's totally unfair on you guys who have waited so long for this!**

**About Tala's operation – I made that up. Adds to the drama and all that jazz.**

**I hope it reached your expectations!**


	23. The Standstill

**Goodness me, it has been a while... again. But really, I owe this next update (and hopefully this step on the home-run) to Kick-flare, who sent me such a marvellous review that I couldn't help but to turn with sheepish repentance to my dusty characters, clean them up and cast them back into the world which I created them for.**

**So, onwards and upwards. If you haven't, it's very important that you read the last chapter (or two – they were 2 halves of the same chapter) – otherwise this will make absolutely no sense :P**

**I do not own Kai, Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn etc. Do own Liliana and Chris. **

Chapter Twenty: The Standstill

It was Sunday.

The world went on turning as usual – people relaxed, went shopping, played, talked about the most-awaited finals of the Balkov Abbey Tournament taking place the next day...

Yet for a few people, it seemed that all the most painful, miserable emotions had gathered together from the four corners of the earth and had come to rest in the Abbey itself, and on the friends of those within it.

---

In the Abbey, Bryan furiously tried to apply himself to work, but kept stopping, throwing down his pen, picking it up and starting again. Finally he stopped, his usually stony face screwed up in anguish. Liliana hadn't wanted to see him . Tala – he didn't know what to do with him.

His brotherly instinct had risen up in full, roaring force against him when he saw the state his sister was in, and he had gone straight to the redhead, storming into his room and ignoring the highly uncharacteristic messiness, the upturned chairs and scattered books.

"She loves you!" Bryan shouted, shoving Tala back against the bedroom wall. "She _loves_ you!"

Tala offered no resistance, even when his head collided sharply with the wall behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I told you from the very first day – you _dare_ hurt her, Valkov, and –"

"And you think," said Tala, huskily, but in a tone that stopped Bryan short, "you think I don't feel what you feel?"

He lifted his face to his friend, revealing the grief in those crystal blue eyes, the depth of the struggle of the past few weeks. "Do you think that I wouldn't stop this if I could? Do you think – do you think that I don't... that I don't love her more than...than..."

Bryan had nothing to say. Tala, the boy who had brought him here, who had taken him away from Liliana, who had been his friend for years, who had never, ever shown any emotion apart from joviality, good-humour and the occasional determination – who had looked out for him, taught him; this man – this boy – who was one-quarter machine... he was crying, his whole body shaking as he slid slowly down onto the floor and cradled his face in trembling hands.

---

Liliana's room was dark, and it had been for the past day. The curtains hadn't been drawn.

Liliana herself was curled up beneath the duvet, music pounding harshly in her ears as she tried to combat the awful, awful desolation filling her. Tala's words resounded in her head, no matter how loud she pushed the music.

_You can't win. You can't win. You can't..._

And when Liliana opened her mouth to scream that enormous grief out, the silence hit her in the face, violent as a punch.

She curled further into herself. It was only now she realised how dependent she had become on Tala – how much she had wanted to spend time with him, feel the pressure of his hand in hers. How much she wanted to _talk_ to him, and see him smile at her. She had depended on him – she had thought he would support her.

Liliana sobbed silently. There was no more light in the world, and truly, she had been betrayed.

No one could help her now.

---

In the Hiwatari mansion, on the fifth floor, first door on the left, Chris stood and took a deep breath. The room around her, usually neat (or at least vaguely so), was in chaos. The books, the photos and general memorabilia and junk had been swept off the shelves which were (quite unusually) free of dust. The desk looked naked without its usual contingent of blade parts and oil-stains and boxes of screwdrivers and Allen-keys. Spread over the deep, plushy carpet was most of Chris's wardrobe, books and belongings, half-packed into boxes and suitcases.

Chris had stopped because she had been packing and sorting for about four hours – and four hours of digging up three years' worth of memories, at the same time as combating the deep sense of uprooting herself, had become too much. She bit her lip, and shut the lid sharply on the photo album which had been the cause for her sudden break. Photos, past and present, of her friends – her classmates, tournament buddies, Bryan, Liliana, Tala, Kai.

Kai.

After the ball, there had been a funny sort of understanding between them, one that didn't need words, and neither of them had spoken to the other since the previous night. The silence weighed heavily on her now, and she grabbed the photo album and held it fiercely to her chest.

Liliana – poor, poor Liliana. Chris had known Tala's secret a long time, and had dreaded its revelation. From the bottom of her heart, she hated Boris and his greed and ambition. After the ball, she had been a wreck. Her silver eyes had always been expressive, but then it had been terrible to see, and her silence was suddenly more intensely painful than ever. She hadn't seemed to know what to do with herself – the girl, once so confident, standing there and trembling, her eyes naked and beseeching, had fallen straight into Chris in a half-collapse, tears seeping down her face and wracking her slender figure.

And for the first time, Chris hadn't known what to say, or what to do. What _could_ she have done? She had seen the beautiful Liliana blossoming like a rose under the influence of friendships and the moving of a heart long grown aloof and silent. She had seen her become more expressive, more relaxed, smile, even show an inclination to laugh... she made physical contact more, 'spoke' – wrote – more. Chris couldn't fight the feeling that they were back to the start; further back than ever before. And Liliana, in her solitude, might not have the strength to stand up again.

And Tala was nowhere to be seen – she could only imagine what he was going through. Chris silently regarded the bright, happy, vibrant photos in her lap, and tears fell thick and fast upon them. Helplessness was the worst thing in the world.

---

In his room below, Kai sat and looked absently out of his window. His fingers rested on the fountain pen Chris had given him for his birthday last year, and he tried not to think what it was going to be like when she went.

Suddenly, he heard a great stampeding of steps running down the stairs from the fifth floor, and he looked towards the door in sudden worry. Having heard her run down those stairs for almost three years, Kai could tell her mood from the way they sounded – raucously loud and pattering when she was happy; slow and soft when she was pensive; deliberate and stomping when she was downright pissed.

But this – this worried Kai, for it was the uneven, stumbling – and he wrenched open the door just in time to catch Chris by the elbows. She looked a mess. Her face was wet with tears, and there was a wild desperation in her crimson eyes that cut Kai to the quick.

"Don't stop me," she said fiercely, almost snarling. Her eyes flashed like lightning. "Don't stop me, Hiwatari, because I will not stand by and let this happen. I will not! I have to go to her – have to find Tala – need to go and beat the living daylights out of Boris. How dare he! How could he... how..."

His eyes sought hers, compelling her to stay still.

For a moment they stood, locked, fiery eye to fiery eye; but then the look that came over her face made Kai realise that he could do nothing else but pull her to him, cradling her against him, wishing he could share her misery, or feel it instead of her. Anything to stop the anguish he read in her eyes and the tears pouring down her face; anything to calm the desperate grasp of her fingers on the back of his shirt as she cried for her friends, for their future, for herself.

Anything, anything.

---

Haggard and sleepless, Tala picked up his phone and looked through his contacts list, wondering bleakly if there was anyone who had the power to turn things around.

---

In his office, Boris brooded with his chin on folded fingers, contemplating the impending victory. Tala had never let him down. He smirked. Not that he could. Fate had been set in stone.

---

And so the day waned and the world turned on into darkness.

**XD I felt the need to re-paint the picture of what they were all going through. Friendship is like a chain – I've had times like this where the pain of one close to me is like my own, and my heart literally bleeds for them.**

**R&R - next chapter already three-quarters done. It's fairly epic so bear with me :P  
**


	24. Redemption

**Thank you to reviewers and sorry for the wait... again...**

**Because I'm so terrible at updating, I do suggest you read the last chapter to get an idea of what's going on emotion-wise for Liliana and co.**

**Now moving swiftly on... the end is in sight. Honestly it is. Be prepared for a rather lengthy chapter – I really went to town on the emotion :s apologies!**

**(And need I bother with a disclaimer? Liliana and Chris are mine, all other characters to what's-his-face.)**

Chapter Twenty One: Redemption

Liliana had lost track of time.

The intense emotions she had been put through for the last thirty-two hours had drained her completely, and in between those periods of acute misery, she had slept, her tired body shutting down and entering a blessed oblivion... but then the pain on the waking suddenly became overwhelming as she fell back into reality. She had not moved, hadn't eaten, since the night of the ball. She had heard of people losing their will to live. Was this what it was like? Not wanting to stay; not _caring_. Not caring, even, that her best-loved friends would feel it if she died – no. Not even caring for them. The last time she had felt like this...

Liliana had no more tears left to cry, and it was with a sort of numbness that she conjured that image back into her mind: of Tala's handsome face, his blue eyes light and kind as he draped his own coat around her when he had found her in her their old house, and the words that had lifted her out of the deep pit she'd dug herself into.

It seemed so, so long ago.

Finally, pure, unattached curiosity made Liliana weakly worm her hand under her pillow to find her phone. She switched it on, and moments later it became alive with the vibrating of many text messages and voicemail alerts. She ignored them for the moment and checked the time. Twelve noon – and the match was going to begin at one.

For a moment Liliana wished she had slept until it really was too late to appear. What did it matter to her if she appeared or not? What did it matter...

Before she closed her eyes again, she glanced at her phone background. Her own small smile looked back at her, looking self-conscious next to Chris's enormous grin, and again in the background was Tala, winking teasingly at the camera. Her eyes lingered on his face, and Chris's words – weeks ago – echoed in her mind. _There are three guidelines to life... Happiness... love.... laughter_. _Don't hate him, Liliana, because for you I believe he'd take on anyone._

_Hate me, Liliana. Just despise me like you used to..._

Did she hate him? Beneath the bedclothes, Liliana shook her head fiercely, the sudden act making it swim dizzily. No, she didn't hate him. She loved him – yes, she did – she loved him.

The thought was a thread of dimly glowing light, and she opened her text message inbox. Ten were from Chris, naturally – though a fair few of them were from Bryan, and Kai as well. It touched her – and she put the phone to her ear and hesitantly listened to the voicemails.

_Beep. "Liliana!" _It was Chris; she sounded tired. _"Sorry it's late... I just... I was wondering if you were OK."_

_Beep. "Please talk to me sis."_ Bryan.

_Beep. "...Chris is going spare. Can you ring one of us back?"_ Kai, of course.

_Beep. "Look, I know it's a ridiculous time in the morning, but I can't throw off the feeling that you're thinking dangerous things. Fight them dammit! Fight them!" _She sounded like she was going to cry. Liliana bit her lip.

_Beep. "He loves you, you know..." Beep. "...it's not the end yet..." Beep. Beep. Beep._

Liliana shut her phone once she had gone through them, and for the first time, felt a pang of guilt through the oblique fug of nothingness. She'd been selfish. Her friends were worried about her. Tala was worried.

A tiny fragment of resolve and warmth flitted into her heart, and Liliana sat up. She felt dizzy, but there was something going on in her head, a dusting off of rusty cogs, a little glow lighting up a path of reasoning that she hadn't used for a long, long time.

And precisely at that moment, her door burst open, and Liliana knew it was Chris before she even saw her. The curtains were whipped back, and full noon sunlight flooded into the room, blinding her.

"Liliana Ketchnikov." Chris marched to her bed. Liliana, blinking in the harsh light, saw that she had been crying too – her mouth was set and trembling, but there was something comforting in the old, familiar flash to her crimson eyes. "It's time to get up."

Liliana wearily lifted her face to her friend's. Chris thrust something hot into her hands. Liliana sniffed. Coffee. A strong one at that. She took a sip, and a warm thrill ran all the way down to her toes.

Minutes later, the caffeine and the sugar (at least four teaspoons full, knowing Chris) had begun to take effect. The flush came back into her porcelain skin. Her mind sparked. Something was building up in her heart. She didn't know what it was, but it was infinitely better than the abyss she had been lying in for the past day and a half. She reached over slowly for pen and paper.

_Is it too late?_

"Listen to me," Chris said grimly. "Nothing's ever too late, do you understand? The world might seem a terrible place, but if there's one thing Kai taught me, it's that you're never, ever standing alone. You've got us behind you all the way, and now is the time to show that bastard exactly what you're made of." She whirled around and said a little louder, "You can come in now."

Liliana's head jerked up, and she saw Bryan come striding in, his face drawn and pale with anxiety. Her heart gave a guilty jerk – her poor brother. And Kai didn't look particularly great either. Shakily and slowly, she accepted her brother's hand and got to her feet. Her hands twitched in their old manner, and somehow, it felt good to say what she was saying.

_Will you help me, my friends?_

A moment's silence; and then Chris's stern facade cracked as she smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask. It's time to take things into your own hands, Liliana. And I'll be damned if you don't twist your fate in the way you want it to go."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a CD. She tossed it to Liliana and said as they began to move out of the room, "Listen to that, and get changed." Her eyes twinkled. "You've got ten minutes."

Liliana waited until they had gone – and, draining the rest of the life-giving coffee, put the CD in the player and moved quickly to the wardrobe to find clothes.

The first track was obviously a recording of some sort. Liliana pulled on a purple tank top, wondering what it was – until she heard his voice. Tala's. She froze, her sensitive ears picking up every note of heavy anguish in his voice.

"_Chris... I'm sorry for ringing you so late... but I need you to help me. There's still a chance – you must tell Liliana that she has to fight tomorrow. Tell her to get up and fight, because I'm afraid..."_ There was a pause. "_I'm so afraid she'll never get up again after this if she doesn't. Tell her that I love her too much to put her through any more pain. Tell her to fight with all she's got."_

The recording ended, and the second track began. And Liliana heard a song she had played to Chris just a few weeks ago, at the beginning of their friendship, a song that she had never appreciated the words of until now.

_Maybe forgiveness is starting to tell_

_Maybe redemption is right where you fell_

_Where do you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go... where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here..._

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move…_

It was as if the final piece of a jigsaw slammed into place, and Liliana felt something whole and beautiful lift the dark curtain on her mind and stir her slumbering heart into flames. Her friends were with her – she could fight. She would fight for them all. For Chris and her twin; for Kai, for her brother, for Tala – for _all_ of them. She would carry their burdens and hers for the last time, and after this, whatever happened, she would cast it into the past and never look back.

Liliana pulled her hair into its ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale, gaunt almost, but there was a blaze to her silver eyes that surprised even her.

She caught up Whisper and, dropping to her knees, gave the bitbeast a penitent kiss before grabbing her coat and gladly allowing the adrenalin to come.

It was time.

-------

The Moscow Stadium was once more an enormous expanse of stage-lights, crowds and noise.

Brooklyn lounged in the luxurious dressing-room, idly looking over his blade. The three-headed Cerberus bitbeast bared its teeth at him in the bitchip image. Brooklyn smirked and tossed it in the air, catching it deftly and looking up as the door opened and Tala himself came in.

"About time," said Brooklyn lazily. And then – "Cousin... you look unwell."

"I'm fine," snapped Tala, resisting the urge to walk right back out again. It took some effort.

The metal plates throbbed in his head. A storming headache was coming on...

And his phone vibrated. Slightly surprised, Tala fished it out and, aware that Brooklyn was watching him closely, read it with as nonchalant an expression as he could muster.

He choked slightly.

_I am fighting._

A veritable wave of emotions crashed over him, and it was all he could do to keep his composure. Fortunately, he'd had enough practice at it over the years to convince his cousin at least, who hadn't seen him for some time. It wouldn't have fooled his closest friends a particle. Particularly not Liliana.

But it really, really wasn't the time to think about that.

"Let's go," Tala said curtly as a member of the stadium staff knocked on the door, anxiously beckoning them out.

Brooklyn smirked and rolled his neck, clicking his joints. Tala had forgotten how much he'd hated that habit of his cousin's. He'd forgotten, too, exactly what it was like to walk out towards the dark of the tunnel feeling like there were snakes writhing in your gut, wondering if your blade wouldn't simply fall to pieces when you launched it, or what it was like emerging into that roar of noise and how blinding the lights were... and what it was like simply not knowing whether you'd win or lose. Not knowing which one you wanted. There was a whole world of a difference to it usually, but now it was colossal. There could be no mistakes.

----

Liliana had barely arrived, shaking and out of breath, before she was ushered into the dressing room where Bryan was already waiting. The moment she came in he stood up, various expressions working behind his eyes, but he said nothing as he held out a halved sandwich to her, which she gratefully accepted.

"It's not much," he said quietly. "But we don't have time."

Liliana ate it as quickly as she could; moments later, another knock at the door, and a harassed-looking official stuck his head in, talking on his headset.

"Yes, yes they're coming – just...!" making a sound of frustration, he jerked his head at them. "Come on, you're on."

He probably couldn't imagine the effect those four words had on Liliana. Her head swam, and she felt so faint that Bryan had to take her elbow to support her. Desperately, she tried to push away the biting fear in the corner of her mind.

_Hold your head high,_ she whispered to herself. _Stay calm. Stay with it. He's depending on you. _Which 'he' she wasn't sure... Tala, Bryan. Both.

Through the dark tunnel and she stopped, just before the wall of brightness and sound... because there he was, that familiar figure with his hair blood-bright against the dark thronging mass of the audience, face dangerously pale beneath the glare of the stage-lights.

Suddenly that rush of light and determination and hope had gone, leaving her stranded in fear so strong it was paralysing.

"Liliana," whispered Bryan. She wouldn't move. Her silver eyes were huge and dilated as she stared at Tala on the other side of the dish. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were shadowed by his hair, but she knew he was aware of her. Her hands gripped Whisper so hard that the attack blades slid out, cutting into the folds of her fingers.

"Sis!"

_I can't do this I don't want to do this I'm going to be defeated I don't want to lose I'm going to lose Bryan I can't lose but I don't want to I want to win want to make everything better someone help me Tala help me please-_

_SLAP_.

Sharpness shot across Liliana's left cheek and she started, looking into her brother's face. Bryan looked pained.

"Sis," he said. "You can do this."

Liliana shook her head, looking at him out of desperate eyes, her mouth moving, silently straining. Bryan looked down at her, feeling a terrible pity at the bottom of his stomach. Of course they couldn't do it. They couldn't face up to such a pair as Brooklyn and Tala. Even if Tala were to somehow pull out, Brooklyn on his own was enough to nearly kill Kai. The state he had been in that one time, years ago... Bryan couldn't let it happen to his little sister. But Tala had been right. If Liliana didn't at least try, she would never get her voice back.

"Liliana," said Bryan again, wondering what on earth he could say. Then, after realising there wasn't anything he _could_ say, he simply hugged his little sister – his sister who still seemed like a baby to him, with her silent innocence and pretty face. He tried to put a lot of things into that hug, because Bryan by nature was not a tactile person, but he felt he needed to make the effort this time.

"It's going to be OK," he whispered in her ear. "Whatever happens, it's going to be OK."

---

Up in the stands, Chris was right on the edge of her seat. Liliana and Bryan still hadn't emerged. Kai leaned over and plucked the programme, which she had been absently shredding in her lap, out of her hands. Not even noticing, she turned to him, lips compressed in anxiety. She didn't say a word, merely searched his face for a moment, then turned back to the stage. It took her a while to realise that someone to her right was talking to her, and a longer while to identify her vaguely familiar face.

"Teru, right? Or Terri?"

"Terri," the brunette smiled. Chris noticed she wasn't wearing her yellow t-shirt.

"Not happy today, huh?"

Terri looked away for a moment, towards the gaping tunnel mouth. "No. Not exactly. Not with Bryan like that."

Chris gave a brief sigh, the latest of many that day. "Yeah."

She sneaked another look at their new companion. She _was_ very pretty. Chris considered asking her about Bryan and Saturday's ball, but decided against it. The look on Terri's usually merry face was enough.

"Chris." Kai's pressure on her hand told her far before the roar of the crowd broke out at the arrival of the Ketchnikov siblings onstage. Chris resisted the urge to cover her face with her hands as the two tag-teams took their places opposite each other on the huge hologram dish. At least Liliana was standing.

---

"LADIES AAAAAND GENTLEMEN!" Jazzman leapt onto his platform, sunglasses flashing in the lights. "WELCOME TO THE _FINAL_ BATTLE OF THE BALKOV ABBEY TOURNAMENT!"

Liliana could barely listen to what he was saying, could barely register that she was standing metres away from Tala. Her hands shook on her launcher.

"THE VR-3000 IS STARTING UP!" A column of light shot upwards, obscuring the dish for a moment. When it faded, Liliana found herself facing-

"_THE RED CANYON!"_

The crowd bellowed.

Bryan cursed.

Liliana surveyed the dry, raw, bitten rock that reared at uneven heights above their heads, shelves and plateaus providing space to battle but otherwise sheer-walled. It was slightly transparent; she could see Brooklyn and Tala taking in the situation too.

Whisper was a hare, which meant he dealt very well with mountains and heights; but he was a _snow hare_ – the arid dryness and heat of the terrain was going to be tough for the bitbeast and its owner. Falborg wouldn't have a problem, being unaffected by pretty much anything apart from a hurricane. Wolborg might have had, were he a proper wolf – but both he and Cerberus, Brooklyn's beast, were part machine.

She was at the biggest disadvantage.

Bryan knew her anxiety. "Don't worry," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Stay low where it's cooler. Stick to the shade. You take..." his voice faltered slightly. Liliana clenched her teeth.

_I will take Tala._

Bryan looked at her but said nothing.

"BLADERS, PREPARE TO LAUNCH!"

The screams of anticipation echoed wildly around the vast, domed arena. Liliana zoned them out, half-shutting her eyes as she slanted her gaze down the edge of her launcher, flexing her fingers around the moulded grips. She was painfully aware of Tala and Brooklyn opposite, visible through the long canyon, in almost exactly the same position, and knew that concentration had wiped their minds.

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage – she felt Whisper straining in the blade – his powerful limbs were coiled to go – the tension built up along her arms and she channelled it through like Chris had taught her, right down to her fingertips. _It's all in the launch_.

"THREE!"

She could sense Bryan tensing beside her.

"TWO!"

The numbers were coming like thunderbolts.

"ONE!"

Time stilled, every spark of energy, of life, spilling into one scintillating point in Liliana's heart.

"_LET IT RIP!"_

And she launched.

---

Chris's voice was lost in the bellowing approval of the audience. "Beautiful!" she roared, leaping to her feet. "That was bloody beautiful Liliana!"

---

And it had been – Liliana knew it. Something incredible had surged through her the moment her finger had hooked the ripcord, and as Whisper leapt free she felt as though she was leaping with him, hitting the rock so powerfully that sparks and hologram debris flew. But the perfect launch was a thing of the past now.

The moment Whisper made contact with the hologram rock they rebounded, using the wonderful momentum to soar right over the black divide, screeching against the cliff side. Whisper moved like chain-lightning, so fast he was a pale blur against the red of the canyon wall, and Liliana wasn't even thinking, putting everything into the impending contact with Wolborg, who was still on a crag jutting from the rock. Unused to such terrain, the wolf was trying to find a safe path, a step to take. Liliana wasn't going to let him.

Whisper descended with the full weight of gravity and centrifugal force on his blades and for a moment Liliana's heart leapt –

- but Tala was not a world champion blader for nothing, and the wolf leapt, twisting and landing with unerring accuracy on a pillar of red rock further off.

Tala was astonished, his heart in this throat. He knew he had to keep up the pretence of playing with Whisper to give himself more time before Boris could flip the switch – but it was becoming very hard to keep up. There was something lethal in the snow hare which mirrored the flashing silver steel in Liliana's eyes. Tala was doing nothing but running, because Whisper and Liliana were there at every turn, at every possible manoeuvre, executing moves in a style that was nothing but beauty and deadly grace.

Further across the arching rock they fought, not a glance exchanged. The roaring of the tumultuous crowd was vague in their ears – both were fighting their hardest, but both knew the battle hadn't even begun. The world revolved around the two blades, the white and the purple, and everything else was muted.

So concentrated was she that it took Liliana a while to become dimly aware of Bryan's erratic breathing. Buying herself some time, she stole a glance at her brother – and froze. Blood was streaming thickly down a uselessly-hanging arm, and his lavender eyes were fast losing focus. Stricken, Liliana surveyed the battle. Falborg was no longer air-borne; the falcon beast was now on the ground, one wing smashed and worthless, but still fiercely fighting for all it was worth – all that Bryan had was centered on his beast, but it simply wasn't enough against Brooklyn.

Liliana and Whisper turned and vaulted over the rocky incline to her brother's aid as fast as they could go. It was the rare beast that could overtake the snow hare, but somehow there he was – Tala, blocking her path to her brother. Liliana's head jerked up, staring directly at him in horrified disbelief as Wolborg forced the snow hare back against the cliff-face, inches from Falborg.

Bryan dropped to one knee, blood spattering the ground.

_No_! She screamed. _No!_

Calm as ever, gold earring glinting lazily in the light, Brooklyn smirked as his three-headed beast literally ripped Falborg to pieces. Bits of the blade exploded through the air.

Bryan collapsed without a sound.

---

Terri let out a strange sort of whimper and started to her feet, her hands over her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "No way," she said and with one anguished look at Chris, leapt over the back of the seat and bolted towards the door.

---

Liliana immediately turned to him, but was halted – not by her brother's voice, but Tala's.

"We're still fighting!" he shouted, his voice a funny mix of scorn, pleading and anxiety. Nevertheless, he was right. There was no way she could afford to stop concentrating. It took all the self-control Liliana had to keep going, not to go with her brother as the paramedics rushed to his side. Dashing away the tears from her eyes, she swallowed harshly and forced her overflowing panic down, turning her mind to the battle. For a moment, there was a mutual pause as both teams surveyed the other through the settling dust, in the silence before the storm.

Liliana looked at the two near-spotless blades with hope fading fast from her eyes. It was impossible. Tala alone she might have managed, but Brooklyn...

He caught her looking and smirked again, his tongue sweeping slowly and deliberately over his lip. He turned his head to Tala, drawing Liliana's gaze with him, and the sense of dread that had been pressing on her escalated into something approaching terror.

For Tala too had collapsed, and wasn't stirring even though Brooklyn was shoving him none-too-gently with his foot. Liliana's eyes shot to the dish; Wolborg was still spinning, but a faintly piercing noise, almost too high to hear, was being emitted by the blade. The pale image of the wolf was not motionless like its master. It appeared to be in immense pain, writhing and opening its muzzle in a howl, its back arching, teeth snapping. Liliana backed away as Wolborg's muscles swelled, its size grew, its eyes reddened and its fur slowly darkened into night-black.

Opposite her, the paramedics had almost reached the prone Tala – but just as they bent down to him, Brooklyn ordered them off. Tala staggered to his feet.

Liliana's courage failed there and then. From everything she had been told, warned about, she knew – somewhere, wherever he was, Boris was taking no chances. His eyes were no longer their usual bright blue, but were now a piercing red, so bloodshot he looked like a crazed animal. His lips were bared in a macabre grin that exactly matched Brooklyn's, and he bore himself like a hunchback, a low, contorted position that made his twisted face more terrible to the eye.

So this was the Tala he had never meant her to see.

And then, in a moment that seemed simultaneously like an eternity fused with a second, the two of them flew forward to attack.

The tears in her eyes, the shock of Bryan's injuries and Tala's transformation, and the numbing effect of exhaustion and dehydration had slowed Liliana's usually hyper-sensitive reaction time. Whisper was hit full-on and went cannoning backwards into the cliff face. Her back arched with the pain of it, but Liliana blindly got to her feet – only to be smashed down again, a double hit from Cerberus and the thing that was once Wolborg.

In the blows that followed, the constant _beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_ of Liliana's draining life-points on the screen rang in her ears, but things were fading fast into a general blur of indistinct noise. At some point, Liliana was vaguely aware of the fact that she shouldn't be lying down – why on earth was she on the floor? And the sticky wetness on the side of her face and – well, everywhere really – smelt warm and metallic. Her vision was blurry, and her breathing was roaring in her ears – hitching, irregular. Her heartbeat thudded slowly and painfully beneath bruised ribs, her muscles completely slack and refusing to move.

_Sorry everyone... I can't get up now. Let me sleep._

There was a pause in the attacks. Both Tala and Brooklyn, looking like beast and master, reigned back the blades in order to impress their cruel victory over their opponent. There was a shocked hush on the audience, where the whirring of the three blades was loudly audible.

It was about that time a voice hit Liliana's throbbing ears, a voice she'd know anywhere.

"Get up!"

_Chris, you're such a loudmouth. Let me sleep._

Her friend's voice was easily reaching her, amplified by the excellent acoustics in the domed stadium.

"Liliana Ketchnikov, _get up_!"

And to her surprise, another voice joined hers, one she never thought she would hear raised in a shout. Kai didn't do shouting. But apparently he had a voice, and one heck of one.

"Get up!"

_Go away..._

And then –

"Sis, get up and fight!"

Now _that_ came as a shocker. Liliana moved her head painfully, and there on the edge of the bench a few metres away, sat Brooklyn. His head was bandaged and the paramedics were exasperatedly trying to keep him down, but to no avail. Not when his little sister was hurt.

"Come on!" he bellowed. "Get up!"

Suddenly it wasn't just those three familiar and beloved voices yelling encouragement. There was another – Teru's, she knew, who was kneeling beside her brother. And two others. _Jade, Jeika_. And... _Freya_? The blonde bimbo was actually on her feet, looking furious about something. Liliana lip-read. _God you're so pathetic! Get up and finish him! He dumped me!_

Before she knew it, the entire stadium had taken up the call, and her name was bouncing from mouth to mouth, raising that dark roof with an unexpected voice. Up there somewhere, though she couldn't see it, Chris was on her feet, probably on her seat for maximum volume, with Kai beside her. Somewhere there was Jade and Jeika, and she could feel her brother's strength reaching to her across the stage.

She strove hard to concentrate and managed to fix her eyes on something across the dish, across the plateau where her beloved Whisper was smashed into the ground, and at the redhead whose face was apparently alight with glee... but he couldn't fool her.

_Little boy_, she said. _Why are you crying?_

It was a gift of Liliana's that her soul, not being able to express itself through words, showed itself avidly through her eyes. And beaten and broken though she was, it was impossible not to read the sympathy and sorrowing pity in them, even if the onlooker was half-mad, half-depraved, lost in a machine world that was neither his creation nor his choice. So it was with Tala; and for an instance his eyes flashed blue; for a moment and no longer an expression of deep and terrible helplessness showed itself on his face.

A moment longer... but that was enough.

Something caught fire inside of Liliana, so explosive that Brooklyn saw it in her blazing silver eyes, so wonderful that Whisper began to glow, a beautiful violet that lit up the stadium in a sheer wall of light. Cerberus howled and shied; Wolborg backed off, snarling.

Brooklyn watched in incredulous disbelief as Liliana staggered up, slowly, one leg at a time. Finally she stood upright, her purple jumper dark with blood and her face deadly pale, but her lips were set and her silver eyes were high and scorching. She knew now, with a calm sort of acceptance, that words could never pass her lips for as long as she lived – but all of a sudden it didn't matter.

What mattered was that her brother had silently borne his defeat to help her. What mattered was that Chris wanted her twin to survive. What mattered was that Boris and Brooklyn both were ambitious scum who needed to be taught a lesson, because the person who mattered most to her was beneath their thumbs, and was slowly having the life crushed out of him.

And so what mattered most was not her own voice, but the fact that she was alive and could still do something about it.

Brooklyn read her iron-hard intention in every line of her body, and managed to pull a sneer out from somewhere.

"Try it, bunny," he said, and Cerberus crouched, muscles tensed, its dark red aura beginning to increase.

Both Cerberus and Wolborg had rounded on Whisper and were a hair's-breadth away from attacking. Liliana, barely able to stand as it was, held to her decision to meet them both as best she could – because there was nothing for it now. Whisper had no energy left to defeat them by cunning. It was a last stand, and she was damned if it wasn't going to be a heck of one.

So, with a strange sort of serenity, she soothed the quaking Whisper and shut her eyes, putting herself into her faithful bitbeast. All her energy, all her hopes, all her newfound courage, all her wakened feeling for the Tala who didn't know her anymore, all of it was channelled into Whisper, and its bright purple aura became twined with white. And at the same time, she pulled all the cherished memories of the past year into her mind and fused them with her bitbeast – every elated emotion, all the love she had for her brother. The bright days spent with Chris, wanting to laugh, wanting to smile, wanting to dance again and reach for the sky...

Liliana didn't know what would happen. Adults didn't think blading was a serious sport, but in reality it was more deadly than any other, simply because of the ability to merge so much of one's self with the beast in the blade. If the impact was such that the beast disappeared and the blade shattered, the blader was in danger of dying.

She was prepared for that.

Her senses were so acutely heightened in this strange half-conscious state of concentration that the thundering of Cerberus and Wolborg towards her seemed slow. Her eyes saw the splitting of the rock beneath their axis, so powerful were they both, and at the same time her ears caught Chris screaming at her _What are you doing_ _back down you're going to- _amongst the roar of the crowd, and her fingers tingled as Whisper surged forward, crackling with beautiful electricity.

In the split second before they were to meet, she shifted her glance to Tala, whose hungry, manic eyes were fixed on her face, and fought to find him deep in his own mind. Then, when she felt his flicker of recognition, she smiled, and in that way said what she most wanted to say to him.

_It's OK._

-

A split second later there was a colossal, roaring explosion that belched a cloud of real black smoke into the air. Part of the dish burst into flames, and amid the chaos of the shouting crowd and the front-seated audience clamouring to move away, Chris came half-stumbling, half-leaping down the stairs, her face streaked with tears, fighting to get to the stage. It was completely obscured but moments later the fire was put out and the black smoke began to clear, and the scene was finally revealed.

Brooklyn remained standing, but blood was throbbing down his fair skin and the light in his eyes was purely manic as he punched the air and screamed his victory.

But there was no audience to applaud him, and his triumphant voice faded on the empty air.

It took Kai longer to get down the stairs, but once he had pushed past the last person, the first thing he saw was Chris clinging on to the railing, her back to the stage. Head bowed, her body was racked with uncontrollable sobs, and she was shaking so violently that it took Kai some time to lift her off the railing and support her as he walked unsteadily towards the raised stage, towards Brooklyn, still shouting over Tala's inert body in its bright pool of blood, and towards Bryan who had fought off the paramedics and was hoarsely crying his sister's name, saying the same thing over and over again – _oh God no please no come back Liliana please come back_ – while above them the lights went out, one by one.

**;________; Gawd I went so overboard on the emotion. Too much? Let me know what you think.**

**Ummm...there are a couple of short, sweet/funny episodes I'd written for character-development that don't fit in anywhere chronologically – is anyone interested in reading them at all? Won't be posting for a while because of exams, so the last chapter may be long in coming :P**

**Had an epic song-list while writing this so I could try and tap into the emotions I was trying to convey... here it is, in case you're interested:**

**-Liliana's depression: **_**Face Down (Acoustic), **_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; **_**When you're Gone**_**, Avril Lavigne; **

**-The track on the CD: **_**Dare you to Move, **_**Switchfoot**

**-Battle with Tala & Brooklyn: **_**New Divide, **_**Linkin Park; **_**Taking California**_**, Propellorheads; **_**Behind Closed Doors,**_** Rise Against; **_**Shinobi vs Dragon Ninja & Rooftops**_**, Lost Prophets**

**-Last Stand: **_**Adagio for Strings, Op.11, **_**Samuel Barber **(makes me cry)

_**Sidewalks (acoustic), **_**Story of the Year **(totally melts my heart every time)

_**Only One**_**, Yellowcard**

**Yiruma**


End file.
